Robby the Cobra
by spiderduck1985
Summary: My First story. This story takes place in an alternate universe where Robby joined Cobra Kai instead of Miyagi Do Karate. Cobra Kai Season 1 Fan Fic. No Copyright Infringement Intended. Pairings: Miguel/Sam, Hawk/Moon, Robby/Yasmine.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:24 pm. 16 year old Robby Keene was sitting on the couch using his laptop. He was looking at the Cobra Kai webpage. Cobra Kai is the Karate Dojo of his estranged father, Johnny Lawrence. Then suddenly, his mother came home and walked into the apartment room with a boyfriend. " Okay, shh, be quiet." She said. " You be Quiet." Her boyfriend responded. She responds " You Be Quiet." He responds again " YOU be Quiet." She responds " Okay, Boss Man, I like how you take charge." He responds " Hey, gotta be an alpha to work at TBS Biz affairs, right?" She responds " Yeah, you do! Okay, be quiet, my son is sleeping." They then go into her room to have sex. Robby, in response, puts his headphones back on to listen to music. He was thinking about what was going on lately, and how is father recently came back into his life. His father was a total deadbeat to him growing up, but his mother told him earlier that his father wanted him to move in with him, although she thought it was a scam to get out of paying child support. Robby, on the other hand, thought that maybe he should make amends with his father and maybe even join his dojo. Robby decided that tomorrow, he will visit his father at his dojo.


	2. Chapter 2: Giving Miguel his Gi

**Chapter 2: Giving Miguel his Gi**

Miguel Diaz visited his sensei Johnny Lawrence at the Cobra Kai Dojo after school. He had quite a story to tell his sensei.

" Sensei!" Miguel said as he entered the dojo. " I have something I have to tell you!"

" What is it? Come to my office!"

Miguel went into Sensei Lawrence's office to tell him what happened at school earlier today.

" Remember those guys who you saved me from when we first met who later beat the crap out of me in the bathroom during the Halloween dance?" Miguel asked.

" Yes, what about them?" replied Johnny.

" Well today at lunch, I got into a fight with all 4 of them and I kicked their asses!" Said Miguel.

" All 4 of them? " Johnny asked.

" Yeah!" replied Miguel.

" Even that big dumb one?" Johnny asked.

Miguel answers " Yeah, it all happened so fast. Everything just came together. I was blocking, I anticipated, I slithered!"

" Your mom is going to kill both of us." Replied Johnny.

" Well, she would if she knew." Replied Miguel. " When my School called, my ya-ya answered, Never seen her so proud! She won't talk."

" All right, so let me get this straight." Replied Johnny. " You took all the lessons I taught you, and you used them to straight up beat the shit out of those punks?"

" Well, yeah." Said Miguel.

" Follow Me." Said Johnny.

So Miguel followed Johnny to his car outside. Johnny opened the trunk to his car and inside was Johnny's old Karate Gi.

" I wore this when I was training for my first tournament back in 81." Said Johnny. " I want you to have it."

Johnny picks up the Gi from his trunk and gives it to Miguel.

" Are you sure?" Asked Miguel.

" Hell Yeah! You earned it." Replied Johnny.

Johnny shakes Miguel's hand and the two hug. Johnny closes the trunk. Unbeknownst to him, someone he knows is about to make a surprise visit.


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting the Dojo

**Chapter 3: Visiting the Dojo**

Robby Keene decided that today, he would visit his father at the Cobra Kai dojo. As he walked up to where the dojo was, He sees his father talking to some Hispanic kid in the parking lot.

" That's it. It's the best thing I've got." Robby hears his father say to the kid.

" Thank you so much, Sensei." The Hispanic kid replied. Robby sees his father and the Hispanic kid hugging. Robby is about to walk away in disgust that his father appears to have found a replacement for himself( Robby, that is), but than suddenly he thought to himself that he didn't come over here for no reason, and that maybe he was overreacting, so he decides to walk up to them anyway.

Robby turns back to walk up to His father and that Latino kid.

" Hey Dad!" Robby says while walking up to them.

Johnny turns his head to his right and is surprised to see his son.

" Robby?" Johnny asks. He never thought that Robby would ever come visit him at his dojo.

The Hispanic kid is watching Johnny and Robby talk to each other and is somewhat confused. " Sensei never told me he had a son." The Hispanic kid thought to himself.

" Mom told me that you wanted me to move in with you. Is that true?" asked Robby.

" Yes." Johnny replied.

" Anyways, I saw the Cobra Kai website last night and I want to join." Said Robby.

Johnny couldn't believe what was happening. Never in a million years did he think that Robby would come visit him, let alone want to join his dojo.

" Really? You really do?" Johnny asked.

" Yes, Dad." Robby answered.

" All right Robby, you are in. Oh, by the way, this is Miguel Diaz." Johnny said while introducing his son to his Latino student. " He is my student."

Miguel and Robby shake hands. " Hi Robby, nice to meet you!" says Miguel.

" Nice to meet you too, Miguel." Robby replied.

" The two of you are going to be sparring partners from now on." Johnny announced to both of them. " Come inside, both of you."

Robby and Miguel both follow Johnny inside the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4: Sparring with Miguel

**Chapter 4: Sparring with Miguel**

Johnny, Robby, and Miguel have entered the dojo.

" Miguel, go change into your gi." Ordered Johnny.

" Yes, Sensei!" responded Miguel.

Miguel goes into the bathroom to change into his gi.

" Hey dad, you have one for me?" asked Robby.

" I got an extra one at home." Replied Johnny.

" Well that's good!" replied Robby.

Robby takes his shoes, dress shirt, and shirt off and sets them on one of the chairs. Robby then starts to stretch.

" Why the hell are you stretching?" asks Johnny.

" I'm just getting ready for a bit of the old Ultra Violence!" Replied Robby.

 **Authors Note: Clockwork Orange reference FTW!**

Miguel comes out of the bathroom in his Gi.

" Alright Robby, Miguel is now going to teach you some of what he has learned!" Says Johnny.

" Yes, Sensei!" Replies Miguel.

" Alright, Both of you get in fighting positions." Orders Johnny.

Miguel and Robby both get in their fighting positions.

" Okay, on the count of three, I will say go and the two of you will begin your sparring match." Says Johnny.

" On your mark, get set, one, two, THREE, FIGHT!" Says Johnny again.

The 2 boys begin fighting. Miguel kicks Robby in the abdomen and knocks him down. Robby gets up and hits Miguel with an uppercut to the chin and knocks Miguel down. Then kicks Miguel in the sternum while he is trying to get up. Miguel then sweeps Robby's leg and delivers Robby a Hard Punch to the right side of his chest. Robby gets up and tries to punch Miguel, but Miguel successfully blocks Robby's punches. Miguel then kicks Robby in the left ribs and Robby is knocked down again. Robby then gets up and kicks Miguel in the groin and Miguel falls down on his stomach and Robby punches him in the back four times and Miguel responds by elbowing Robby and knocking him down on his back and punching him in the abdomen.

" All right, that's enough" Says Johnny. " Get some water out of the fridge. When you are done with your breaks, I will get out the dummy to teach Robby how to punch"

" Yes, Sensei!" Says Miguel.

" Yes, Dad!" says Robby.

Miguel and Robby both go to the fridge to get water.

" I really enjoyed our first sparring session together." Says Miguel.

"Yeah, it was fun." Says Robby.

Later, Johnny gets out the dummy and Robby practices his punching for about 15 minutes and the three of them call it a day and Robby puts his shoes, shirt, and dress shirt back on.

Before they leave, Robby and Miguel have one final conversation.

" Hey Robby, can I have your cell phone number please?" asked Miguel.

" sure." Replied Robby.

Robby then gives Miguel his number and Miguel enters it into his phone.

" Thanks!" says Miguel.

" You're Welcome!" Replies Robby.

" Can I call you tonight?" asked Miguel.

" Call me in about an hour." Answered Robby.

" Okay." Replied Miguel.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know Robby

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know Robby**

Miguel was at home in his room. An hour had passed since meeting Robby, so he decided to call him.

Miguel dial's Robby's number.

Robby picks up.

" Hello?" asks Robby.

" Hey Robby, It's Miguel!"

" Oh hey man, wazzup?" asked Robby.

" Oh not much, My Mom is getting Pizza Hut for dinner." Replied Miguel.

" Nice! I love Pizza Hut!" Replied Robby.

" Anyways, It's pretty cool that you are joining Cobra Kai!" Said Miguel.

" Yeah, I'm hoping this will be a way for me to get know my dad better and make new friends." Said Robby.

" Are you going to be moving in with Sensei?" asked Miguel.

" Yes I am moving in with him in a few days." Replied Robby.

" Great! Anyways, what kind of Music do you like?" asked Miguel.

" Hard Rock, Punk Rock, and Heavy Metal for the most part!" Answered Robby.

" Any Favorite Bands?" asked Miguel.

" Misfits, AC/DC, Aerosmith, The Clash, Van Halen, The Sex Pistols, Metallica, Dead Kennedys, Black Flag, Disturbed, just to name a handful." Answered Robby.

" Do you Like Guns N Roses?" Asked Miguel.

" Very Much, yes!" answered Robby.

" How About Ratt?" Asked Miguel.

" They are good but I like Scorpions better." Answered Robby.

" Scorpions is a pretty badass band. Rock you Like a Hurricane is one of the best songs ever!" Replied Miguel.

" Anyways, is there anybody else in Cobra Kai besides me and you?" asked Robby.

" Well there is Aisha, but I bet that tomorrow we are going to have a full dojo!" Replied Miguel.

" What makes you say that?" Asked Robby.

" Well, I got into a fight at School during Lunch and I Kicked Ass and Now the Video has gone Viral and there is no doubt that a lot of kids are going to sign up for Cobra Kai. Luckily my Mom doesn't know about the fight or else she would kill me and Sensei! You can find the video under the title Karate vs. Bullying".

" I will look that up on Youtube. Anyways, I gotta go!" Replied Robby.

" OK, see you tomorrow. Bye Dude!" Said Miguel.

" Bye". Said Robby.

Both boys hang up.

Robby gets on his laptop and goes on youtube and looks up the video that Miguel told him about. He watches it.

" Holy Shit, that is bad ass!" Robby says to himself in response to watching the video of Miguel kicking the crap out of Kyler and his friends.

 **One Day Later**

Johnny is driving in his car and he is driving to the dojo's parking lot. He is on his cell phone.

" Look, you'll get your damn rent. No, I don't have it now. As I'm saying, I'm working on it. I got a plan."

Johnny parks into the dojo's parking lot.

" Hey, I'm gonna call you back." Johnny says to the person on the phone.

Johnny gets out of his car and sees Miguel and Robby and a bunch of other kids in front of the Dojo.

Johnny says to Miguel and Robby " Looks like we are in business!" and Johnny unlocks the front door to the Dojo and they all go inside.


	6. Chapter 6: A Full Dojo

**Chapter 6: A Full Dojo**

Johnny is standing behind the doorway in his office, look at the now full Cobra Kai Dojo. He is dressed up in his gi. He walks out of his office and into the main dojo and looks around the dojo. Miguel, Robby, and Aisha are the only students that are wearing gi's.

Eli Moskowitz and Demetri, friends of Miguel's, are in the dojo. Johnny doesn't know them yet.

" Why did I let you talk me into this? This goes against everything I stand for. It's like extra gym class for no reason." Says Demetri.

" Let's just give it a chance. You saw the fight. Miguel kicked ass." Replied Eli.

" Okay, Today we Begin!" Johnny says but most of the class is still chattering and not listening to him. Frustrated that the class is not listening to him, Johnny shouts " QUIET!" and gets his students full attention. " Face Front." He commands them and they cooperate. He begins to walk around the dojo. He walks up to Demetri.

" Nice Shirt!" Johnny tells Demetri.

" Thanks!"

" I'm joking. It Sucks."

Johnny walks up to another student. This student has really long hair and bad teeth.

" Word of advice, If you got shit for teeth, don't smile." The student stops smiling.

Johnny walks up to another student, this time a much younger student wearing a shirt that reads " I do that so hard".

" God, makes me feel like a virgin just looking at you." Johnny says to the student.

Johnny keeps walking around.

" When I look around this dojo, I don't see Cobra Kai material. I see losers, I see nerds, I see a fat kid with a funny hat with his tits popping out, but, in my short time as a sensei, I have also seen some miracles."

Johnny looks at Miguel and Aisha and they both smile.

" So, maybe there is some hope for you yet. But first I need to see where you are at. So Everybody, Fall in!"

The class stays still.

" That Means Line Up!" Says Johnny.

The class Begins to Line up behind Miguel, Aisha, and Robby.

" No, Not Line Up in a line. LINES. Get in lines!" Says Johnny.

" You mean like, Rows?" Asks Demetri.

Johnny puts his hands over his face in disbelief at Demetri's ridiculous question.

" Yes, Dumbass!" Says Robby.

 **Meanwhile, at the LaRusso House**

Daniel LaRusso is practicing Karate in his own personal dojo. He stops to take a break and drinks his bottle of water. Meanwhile, His daughter Samantha is outside in the backyard looking at her friend Miguel Diaz's Facebook page. She clicks on his " Happy Birthday Yaya" picture. Suddenly, she receives a notification from Instagram that she has been tagged in a new photo. She clicks on the link and it turns out that her ex friend Yasmine posted a picture of a girl that resembled Sam with a bunch of sausages photo shopped into her mouth. She notices that a bunch of people start liking Yasmine's photo, including her childhood friend Aisha Robinson. Sam's feelings are very hurt by this. Then Sam's dad walks outside into the backyard where Sam is.

" Hey Hey, what's going on? You going for a swim? You gonna invite the girls over?" asked Daniel.

Sam closes her laptop.

" No, Not Today." Replied Sam.

" Great, You wanna spar with your old man?" asked Daniel.

" Karate?" asked Sam.

" Yeah, you don't have to say it like it's the flu."

" Come on Dad, That was like, Eight Years ago."

" Well, eight years isn't that long."

" Eight years ago, I was eight."

" All right, come on, remember that time you nailed me in the jaw with the flip kick? I mean, you know, I had to eat soup for a week. It was funny."

" Today's just no great. I've got a lot of homework."

" All right, I gotcha. No sweat. Gotta hit the books, you hit the books."

" Is that okay?"

" Yeah, come on, you'd be doing me a favor. I don't have to block that foot of fury."

Daniel walks away.

" Thanks Dad."

"All Right."

Daniel goes back inside and goes into the kitchen, where his wife Amanda is cutting up fruits and vegetables.

" So, what do you say I come to spin class with you today?" Daniel asked Amanda.

" Really?"

" Uh- huh."

" I thought you said spin class was a sweaty pointless bike ride to nowhere?"

" Yeah, but I figured I'd ride some bikes with you and then maybe you would, um, come into the dojo with me?"

" Ah. Sam said no, huh?"

" Yeah, I don't get it. Man, she used to love karate."

" Well, she's not your mini-me anymore. Can't dress her up and teach her tricks."

" Yeah, but what about you?"

" Oh, I already know all your tricks."

" Ha."

" And let's try to remember what happened ten years ago when you and I hit the mat for a little karate."

They both look at their son Anthony.

"Mm-hmm." Daniel and Amanda whisper to each other.

Daniel walks into the living room where Anthony is sitting on the couch playing a video game on his PS Vita.

" You Hear that? It's the real world calling out to you, Antonio. The time has come to for you to do a little Karate with your dad." Says Daniel.

" Karate's boring." Says Anthony.

" What do you think you are doing right there? Look, it's practically Karate."

" This one has fireballs."

" All right, give me that. Come on, Anthony. Let's go, Come on."

" Alexa, Order new PS Vita!"

" No! No! Alexa, Override! Parental override!"

" Ordering PS Vita" Said Alexa.

Anthony smiles, picks up his Mountain Dew, and walks away.

 **Meanwhile, back at the Cobra Kai Dojo**

" Okay class, No more lessons today". Said Johnny.

Everyone leaves except for Robby and Miguel.

" Diaz, I have personal matters that I have to discuss with Robby, The two of you will spar tomorrow." Says Johnny.

" Yes, Sensei." Replied Miguel.

" Now go change and wait outside. I will take you and Robby home after I am done talking with him." Said Johnny.

" Ok, Sensei!" said Miguel.

Miguel goes into the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes. He leaves the bathroom and goes outside to wait.

" Okay Robby. Have you told your mother that you are going to be moving in with me soon?"

" Not yet dad. I will tonight. I have been planning on telling her tonight."

" Good. Now, let's get everything straight. The first week that you are living with me, I will be training you one on one while the other students are at school. After the first week of you living with me, You will start school."

" Okay."

" And one more thing, you will know longer go by the name Robby Keene. From now on, you will be known as Robby Lawrence. Once you are living with me, we will have your last name legally changed to Lawrence."

" That's fine, I can live with that."

" Okay, Now, I am going to take you and Miguel home."

Robby goes into the bathroom and changes out of his gi and into his regular clothes. After Robby gets dressed, He and his father leave with Miguel. Johnny first drops Robby of at his house, then later drops Miguel off at his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Mom Good Bye

**Chapter 7: Telling Mom Good Bye**

Robby is in the kitchen eating some grocery store pizza that he cooked in the oven. Suddenly, he hears the door open.

" Hi Robby." It turns out to be none other than Robby's mother, Shannon Keene.

" Hi Mom!" replied Robby.

" I see that you made some pizza!" Shannon joins Robby in eating pizza.

After they get done eating, Robby remembers that he has something to tell his mother.

" Hey Mom, there is something that we need to talk about."

" What, Robby?"

" I know that you are not going to like this, but in a couple days, I am going to be moving in with dad."

Shannon is shocked to hear this.

" WHAT? YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH THAT DEADBEAT? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

" Mom, Dad has changed."

" Yeah right, you should know it's just a scam for him to get out of paying child support."

" How do I know that you keeping me away from isn't a scam for you to make money off of alimony?"

" Because I was there for you all these years when he wasn't."

" Well, he's here for me now."

" It's too late, Robby, there are no do overs."

" Maybe there is no such thing as do overs, but there are such things as second chances."

" Yeah, I'm sure that he will be able to take care of you with all his " Amazing" Dad Skills."

" Coming from a mother who spends most of her nights banging random guys. I'm surprised you haven't moved to Nevada."

" ROBBY, HOW DARE YOU SLUT SHAME ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER."

" Mom, please spare me your 3rd Wave Feminist Bullshit."

" Alright, fine. If this is how you feel, you can move in with your deadbeat. But when he neglects you again, don't come crying back to me. I want you out of this house by Tomorrow afternoon."

" Okay, fine. Oh, by the way, Once I move in with dad, I'm changing my last name to Lawrence."

Robby goes to his room and calls his father on his cell phone. Johnny answers the call.

" Hello?"

" Hey dad, it's Robby. I told Mom that I am moving in with you and she is pissed. She wants me out of here by tomorrow afternoon."

" Okay Robby, in that case, you better start packing. Call me when you are ready for me to pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

" Will do. Anyways, gotta go. Good Night Dad."

" Good Night Robby."

They both hang up.

Johnny decides to clean up his apartment so it can be clean when Robby moves in with him the following day.

 **One day later:**

Johnny and Robby have just arrived to Johnny's apartment. They go inside.

" Welcome to your new home, Robby."

Johnny leads Robby to his room.

" Now, you understand that you are now living in my apartment under my rules, right?"

" Yes Dad."

" Good, so that means you will not hang out with those 2 dirtbags anymore!"

" But Trey and Cruz are my friends."

" Not anymore."

" Okay, fair enough. What am I going to tell them though?"

" You don't have to tell them anything."

" But they will come after me."

" Oh come on, Robby, you aren't afraid of them, are you? You're a Cobra Kai."

" I've barely had any training."

" Don't worry Robby, If they come after you, I will protect you. I Promise."

" Really, Dad?"

" Yes."

This is the moment that Robby realizes that his Dad truly has changed.

" Thanks Dad."

Robby and Johnny hug. Both get a little bit teary eyed.

" Hey Dad, do you want to go grab some lunch?"

" Of course, I am starving. What do you want?"

" How about Carl's Junior?"

" That's sounds good."

Robby and Johnny leave home and Robby rides with Johnny to Carl's Jr. and eat there for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8: Training Robby

**Chapter 8: Training Robby**

It's Monday, at 8 am. Johnny and Robby arrive into the dojo. The two of them spent the weekend filing a court request to change Robby's last name from Keene to Lawrence. They have a court date the following Saturday about the matter. Robby goes into the bathroom to change into his Gi. Johnny does this after him. After changing, They get into their training positions.

" Are you ready to begin today's lesson?" asked Johnny.

" Yes." Answered Robby.

Johnny grabs Robby and throws him down to the ground, just like he did with Miguel in Episode 2.

" Oww." Said Robby

" Lesson One: Strike First. Never wait for the enemy to attack." Says Johnny.

" Couldn't you have given me a warning?" Asked Robby.

" QUIET!" Yelled Johnny. " We do not train to be merciful here. Mercy is for the weak. In here, In the street, In competition. A Man confronts you, he is the enemy, an enemy deserves no mercy!"

" Uhh okay dad."

" Robby, when you are in here, you will not refer to me as dad, you will refer to me as Sensei, is that understood?"

" Sorry, Sensei, I just forgot."

" You will only refer to me as dad or father outside of the dojo, is that understood?"

" Yes Sensei!"

" Cobra Kai isn't just about Karate. It's a way of life. Now take that first lesson" Johnny points to the words Strike First that are on the wall. " Striking first is the initial step towards victory. Let's say you're at a party and you see a hot babe. You don't wait for some other guy to go talk to her, do you?"

" Hell No. Whenever I see a hot girl, I talk to her as soon as I get the chance."

" That's my boy!"

" Yes, Sensei!"

" Now, Striking First is all about being aggressive, Right? Because if you aren't aggressive, You are a pussy, and you don't want to be a pussy, you want to have balls, am I right?"

" Right as hell, Sensei!"

" Now give me 50 push-ups on your knuckles!"

" Why on my knuckles?"

" To improve punching efficiency."

" Right."

Robby gets down on the floor and begins doing his knuckle push-ups. Once he finishes he gets back up.

" Okay, now let's go practice with the dummy." Says Johnny.

Robby and Johnny walk over to the dummy.

" Okay, let's begin. You can't strike first if you don't know how to strike." Says Johnny. " The Cobra Strike is composed of two parts. The lunge, which requires the use of the whole body, and the bite( Johnny presses his fist against the dummy's mouth), which is everything that happens after you make contact, all right?"

" I got it Sensei." Says Robby.

Johnny presses his fist against the Dummy's nose.

" You don't stop here where knuckle hits the bone, You punch through the bone, like the guy you really want to hit is standing behind this asshole." Johnny punches the Dummy in the face. He presses his fist against the dummy's nose again.

" Strike here, you bloody his nose." Johnny now presses his fist against the Dummy's mouth. " Strike here, you break his teeth." Johnny now presses his fist against the Dummy's throat. " Strike here, You could severely damage his trachea. Obviously, that's only for extreme situations."

" Extreme situations? Could you give an example?" Asked Robby.

" Let's say a guy is coming after you with a big bowie knife and you don't have something to defend yourself with because you live in a state that is run by a bunch of pansies." Answered Johnny. " That is an extreme situation. All right, now Line Up."

Robby lines up.

" Picture your enemy." Says Johnny.

Robby pictures an enemy. He pictures his former partner in crime Trey coming after him with a big bowie knife because he has been avoiding him.

" Okay, do you have a picture in your mind?" asked Johnny.

" Yes, Sensei!" answered Robby.

" Good, now plant your feet, look your enemy in the eye, and PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!"

Robby punches the dummy right in the nose.

" Again!"

Robby punches the dummy in the nose again and does it 3 more time and then starts punching the dummy's mouth and he imagines Trey getting back up with the bowie knife and he punches the Dummy in the throat very hard.

 **Later that day. At 12 PM**

Robby and Johnny have changed back into their regular clothes and they leave the dojo to go grab some lunch.

" That was some fun training, dad!" Said Robby.

" You're welcome." Replied Johnny.

 **One Day Later.**

It was 9:00 AM. Johnny had been training Robby for about an hour. Now, Johnny is going to let Robby break some boards.

Johnny is on his knees, holding a wooden board.

" Now, start kicking!" Said Johnny.

Robby kicks the wooden board. He kicks it 8 times and it breaks.

" Great job Robby!"

A few minutes later, Johnny gets the thingy that holds three blocks of wood. The top block represents the face, the middle block represents the stomach, and the bottom block represents the knee caps. Robby kicks and breaks all three off them with ease. Johnny has him do this three more times and Robby does it with ease again.

" All Right, Robby, You are a Natural Cobra!"

 **Later that day, around 4:20ish.**

The dojo is full at this time. Miguel, Robby, and Aisha are in their Gi's, while the rest of the class have not earned one yet.

" Fighting Positions! Jab Punch!" Ordered Johnny. " Nope, wait till I say go. Hiya!"

The students start practicing. Johnny says " Hiya" repeatedly while he walks across the dojo. He walks up to Virgin and helps position him.

" Hiya! Are you sure you're right handed? Hiya! Hiya!"

He walks up to tits, the fat kid.

" Come on, tits, you can do better than that. You got weight, use it. Ready? Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!

Johnny walks up to Eli's corner.

" Hey Lip. Yeah, You. The one with the freaky lip. Who do you think I'm talking to?" Johnny says to Eli.

" Excuse me Mr. Lawrence." Says Demetri.

" Sensei Lawrence." Replied Aisha.

" Okay." Replied Demetri.

Demetri now turns his eye contact back to Sensei Lawrence.

" You really shouldn't make fun of someone's physical appearance."

" Oh, is that so? So I'm not supposed to mention his lip at all?"

" Well, Yeah."

" Yeah, maybe that's what they teach you in school, but in the real world you can't expect people to do what they're supposed to do. Right?"

Johnny looks at Eli.

" You hear that, Lip? If you can't handle someone making fun of you, how are you gonna handle an elbow to the teeh?" Johnny asked Eli.

" By calling the police?" Said Demetri.

" Dude. knock it off." Miguel says to Demetri.

" What? He does realize the Nazis lost the war, right?" Replied Demetri.

" Oh my god, I can't believe he just compared my dad to Hitler." Robby whispered to himself while he briefly closed his eyes.

Demetri continues. " Why should I be scared of him? Because he's got a snake on his wall? It's not like he's a teacher who can give us a bad grade. We're paying him. He works for us. It's not like he can actually hurt us."

Johnny begins to walk up to Demetri.

" Oh, shit." Miguel said while closing his eyes.

" You Done?" Johnny asks Demetri.

" What?" asks Demetri.

" Hit Me." Replies Johnny. There is a brief moment of silence.

" Go ahead, Hit Me. Strike Me right here." Johnny points to his own face.

Demetri attempts to hit Johnny, but Johnny successfully blocks Demetri's attempt.

" Harder."

Demetri tries again and Johnny successfully blocks him and slaps his arm.

" oww" says Demetri.

" Is that all you got, princess?" asks Johnny.

Demetri attempts one more time and Johnny grabs his arm and flips him over.

" Hiya!" Johnny says to Demetri while making a fist.

Robby is laughing at Demetri's ass kicking.

Johnny gets up and says " Let that be a lesson to all of you."

Demetri gets up.

" My Turn!" Says Robby.

Demetri decides why not.

Demetri and Robby get in their fighting positions. Demetri tries to hit Robby but Robby successfully blocks him and punches him in the sternum. Demetri gets back up and tries to kick Robby, but Robby grabs his leg and kicks Demetri right in the balls. Demetri falls to the ground.

" Oww!" Said Demetri.

" Aisha, help him up!" Robby says to Aisha.

Aisha walks over and helps Demetri get back up. After picking Demetri up, she gets out of the way and Robby punches Demetri in the stomach, and Demetri falls down.

" You are the biggest pussy I have ever met. Aisha has more testosterone than you." Robby says to Demetri after punching him in the stomach. " You don't have any testosterone. We should call you No T".

" No T! No T!" the rest of the class( with the exception of Miguel and Eli) started chanting.

Demetri gets back up, and tries to hit Robby, only for Robby to block him. After blocking Demetri, Robby knees Demetri in the balls, knocking him down, and then decides that he has had enough.

" That's what you get for calling my dad a Nazi." Robby says to Demetri.

" That's my boy!" Says Johnny. Robby and Johnny give each other High Fives.

 **One Day Later, at West Valley High School, sometime during the afternoon.**

Miguel and Demetri are walking in the hallway talking to each other about the events that happened the day before.

" Yeah but you can't quit." Miguel says to Demetri.

" I got yelled at, got my ass kicked, and then gave him my money. You know who lives like that? Hookers." Replies Demetri.

" Yeah, but he's not that bad of a guy. You gotta give him a chance. You don't know him like I do." Replies Miguel.

Demetri scoffs at what Miguel has said.

" Uh, that's Hooker talk. Besides, I don't need to learn karate when I have you."

Demetri moves his head up and he and Miguel look at Kyler, who's ass Miguel kicked the week before in the cafeteria. Kyler walks away at the sight of Miguel.

" See? No one's gonna mess with you."

 **Meanwhile, At LaRusso Auto.**

Daniel LaRusso is at his car dealership. While inside, he walks up to his employee Anoush.

" Hey Anoush, How are you doing?"

" I'm doing great, Daniel."

" That's great to hear. Anyways, I have been looking for someone to do a little karate with. Are you interested?"

" Are you asking me as a friend or as my boss?"

" As a friend."

" I'm busy."

" Okay, as your boss."

" I'm sick."

" Come on, it's a good workout."

" I would love to do it, honestly, but tonight I'm working out with Priya. Or no, Seema. Man, this South Asian dating app is destroying my weeknights. I feel like the hottest Kashmiri pepper in the pork vindaloo."

Daniel is about to say something, but Anoush interrupts him.

" It- that joke kills on the app."

" Yeah, okay, whatever."

" Sorry."

 **Meanwhile, back at West Valley High.**

Samantha LaRusso walks into science class. She walks to her seat. The whole class( With the exception of Demetri and Miguel) start laughing at her because she has a blow pop on her left shoulder. She looks at her shoulder and notices it. She takes the blow pop off of her shoulder.

" Thanks for the blow pop, guys. Really never gets old." Sam says to the class.

" It's cause she gives blowjobs. Get it, Blow Pop, Blow Job?" Says Demetri.

" Yeah I get it." Replied Miguel. " It's just a rumor."

" Hey Everybody. Who let the pigs out? I did because I ordered the fetal pigs. But seriously, get in your groups." Said Mr. Palmer.

The students get in their groups, while Sam walks up to Mr. Palmer.

" Mr. Palmer, my partner's absent." Sam tells Mr. Palmer.

" Oh, who wants to take Samantha in? this little piggy needs a group." Mr. Palmer tells the class. " Don't all volunteer at once."

After a few seconds of silence, Miguel raises his hand.

" We'll take her." Says Miguel.

Sam walks over to Miguel and Demetri's table and joins them.

" Thank you. I'm gonna go grab a chair!" Sam tells Miguel.

" Yeah. No Problem." Replies Miguel.

Demetri is sniffing his shoulder. Sam had accidently bumped into it while walking to their table.

 **Meanwhile, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Johnny has just gotten the pitching machine out. He is about to use it for training purposes to teach Robby how to block.

" Okay Robby, get ready!" Says Johnny.

Robby gets in his position.

" Are you ready, Robby?" asks Johnny.

" Yes, Sensei." Answers Robby.

" One, two, three!" Johnny says right before he turns the machine on.

Robby blocks the first four baseballs. The fifth one hits Robby in the sternum. Robby continues and successfully blocks most of them.

 **Meanwhile, back in Mr. Palmer's class at West Valley High School.**

Demetri, Miguel, and Sam are analyzing the fetal pig that they have been assigned to dissect.

" What were you thinking for sex?" Sam asked Miguel.

Miguel is surprised that a girl as pretty as Samantha LaRusso would ask him a sex related question.

Miguel, nervous, says " Uh, I mean, I"

" Because in the male, this tract opens up near the umbilical cord, So I think ours is female." Says Sam.

" Yeah, Um…, Yeah, I concur." Miguel responds a little bit embarrassed that he had mistaken Sam's question to be about Sexual Intercourse and not gender.

After a few seconds of silence, Sam has something to say.

" Thanks for, um, helping me out, by the way." Sam tells Miguel.

" Oh, yeah, I mean, I'm sure you would've found another group." Replies Miguel.

" I meant with the fight."

" Oh. Yeah. Someone had to take care of those assholes."

" But nobody else did."

Sam and Miguel are looking at each other in a flirtatious way.

" It was a pretty nice roundhouse." Sam tells Miguel.

" Thanks, I'm taking these super awesome karate lessons—" Miguel is telling Sam but she interrupts him.

" But you telegraphed the sweep. When you lift your foot up like that, It shifts all the weight to your back leg. More wind up, less power."

" Wow, you know your stuff. I guess I should be taking lessons from you."

" That was a freebie. Next one I'm gonna expect money up front."

" Of course, Of course."

Sam opens up her bag and she pulls out a banana.

" Do you guys wanna a banana? People keep sneaking them in my bag. It's because of that stupid rumor that I'm sure you guys have heard about me."

Miguel says " Oh No." while Demetri says " Yes." Then Demetri changes his tune.

" Stupid, stupid rumors. Hurtful lies. People are monsters." Says Demetri.

" Yeah you shouldn't worry about it, Those guys are assholes to us too. I mean, they call me Rhea, So…" Miguel is telling Sam before she interrupts him again.

" Not Anymore." Sam tells Miguel. Miguel feels empowered by this statement.

" Yeah, I guess you're right, not anymore."

Sam and Miguel look into each other's eyes and smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Flipping the Script

**Chapter 9: Flipping the Script**

" Okay everybody, Fall in." Sensei Lawrence tells the class. The class begins to fall in line.

" Where is everyone?" Asks Sensei Lawrence. " Crater face? Nose Ring? Sling Shot?"

" They quit Sensei." Answered Miguel.

" You serious?" Says Sensei Johnny Lawrence. Johnny looks around the room again. " I mean, good. That was a test. I wanted to see who the quitters are. Not you guys. You're in it to win it. Right, you could be at home, playing your icomputers, playing your video games, eating candy. Instead you're here, doing pushups, learning how to fight."

Johnny points to Eli.

" Lip. Look. Even Lip's tougher than those guys. He's no quitter." Says Johnny.

" Could you please not call me that?" Asks Eli.

" Excuse me, what?" replied Johnny.

" I said could you please not call me that."

" Um, I'll warm 'em up, sensei." Says Miguel.

" No no no, Lip has something that he wants to say. Sorry, speak up Lip. Or is your tongue messed up too? Are you one of those challenged kids?"

" Um, the doctor said that I could be on the spectrum."

" I don't know what that is, but get off of it pronto. All right? If you don't want me to call you Lip, then don't have a weird lip. Can't you get surgery for that?"

" I was born with a cleft lip. This is the scar from the surgery."

" You mean it was worse before that? Or did the doctor just screw up? Because if this is the after photo, that sucks, man. You should sue."

" Can we just please change the topic?"

" You don't think I want to? It's tough when it's right in front of me. If you want to be something other than a nerd with a scar on his lip, then you gotta flip the script. Okay? Get a face tatoo. Or gauge your eye out. We'll call you Patch, all right? No, don't do that one. You'll still look like a freak."

Robby is covering up his mouth, trying to hide his laughter during the entire conversation between Eli and Johnny.

Eli, having had enough of Johnny's bullying, leaves the dojo.

" Uh, great really, another quitter?" Says Johnny.

 **Later that day.**

Miguel knocks on Sensei Lawrence's office door, which happens to be open.

" Miguel, get back to your sparring with Robby."

Miguel walks into Johnny's office.

" Do you have to be so hard on them?"

" Oh, Come on Diaz, They're a bunch of losers."

" Yeah, well some of those losers are my friends."

Yeah, that tracks."

" And they're your students. You wanted a full dojo; you got one."

" Not full like that."

" Yeah, I get it. They're losers. Maybe I'm a loser too."

" Are you kidding me? Are you gonna cry now too?"

" No, it-, Never Mind. It's just-, you don't what it's like to be us."

Miguel goes back to sparring with Robby for another 10 minutes and they both call it a day. Johnny takes Robby home while Miguel rides his bike home.

 **At home, after training.**

" Hey dad, I really liked today's lesson." Said Robby.

" Thanks Robby." Responded Johnny.

" I think it's hilarious the way you talk the students, especially Lip and Virgin! You kind of remind me of Tyler Durden a little bit." Said Robby.

" Who's Tyler Durden?" asked Johnny.

" Oh My God, Dad, You've never seen Fight Club?" Asked a Surprised Robby.

" What's Fight Club?" asked Johnny.

" Wow, Really Dad?" replied Robby. " It's my Favorite Movie. Luckily, I brought the DVD of it, let's watch it tomorrow night!"

" Okay. Will Do." Replied Johnny. " Why not tonight though?"

" I'm going over next door to Miguel's to play video games soon."

 **Meanwhile, at the LaRusso house.**

Samantha LaRusso is in her bedroom. She hears an Instagram notification from her laptop. She goes over to her laptop to check it out. She clicks on the link. It turns about to be a video message from Miguel Diaz featuring a cartoon pig.

" Science is murder, Samantha, why did you dissect me?" Samantha giggles at this statement. " I could've gone somewhere in life. I could've been bacon. Just joking, it's Miguel. Let me know if you need the notes from today's class." Samantha starts typing back while giggling at Miguel's hilarious message.

 **Later that night, at Miguel's apartment.**

Robby and Miguel are in Miguel's bedroom playing a video game. They pause it to take a break.

" So Robby, when are you going to start attending school West Valley High?" asked Miguel.

" Next week. Me and Dad have to go to court this Saturday to change my last name from Keene to Lawrence. After that is done, my Dad will enroll me into West Valley High."

" What school did you go to before?"

" North Hills."

" What's it like at that school?"

" Pretty shitty, to be honest. I skipped school a lot last semester and I dropped out back in November."

" I mean, we are in the middle of February right now. How are you going to pass?"

" I guess I will have to make it up with summer school."

" Summer School? Bummer dude."

" Yeah, I know, but it's my fault.

" Anyways Robby, do you have a girlfriend?"

" No."

" Have you ever had one?"

" I did for awhile, a girl named Sharon, but she and her family moved away."

" I'm sorry to hear about that, Robby."

" It's okay. I'm over it."

Robby and Miguel get back to playing their video game.

 **Meanwhile, back at Johnny's apartment next door.**

Johnny walks into his apartment after buying some beers. He accidently knocks over the box of items that he was going to donate to that thrift store in the mini mall after Daniel LaRusso got the rent doubled. On the floor, he finds his Walkman, which fell out of the box. He picks up the Walkman. He has a flashback to when he was 12 years old, eating dinner with Mom and Sid. In the flashback, Johnny asks Sid if he can take Karate, and Sid laughs it off, but Laura stands up for Johnny, and Sid and Laura argue and Johnny puts on his headphones to listen to Boston. Johnny's flashback ends, and he finally understands Miguel and the other Cobra Kai students.

 **The following day, at the dojo.**

Sensei Johnny Lawrence walks out of his office and into the dojo. He walks up to Robby, Miguel, and Aisha.

" Three more absences, Sensei." Says Miguel.

" Bunch of pussies." Says Aisha.

" No, it's my fault." Says Sensei Lawrence. He starts to walk around the dojo. " Since you joined Cobra Kai, I have been hard on you. I've called you names, I've humiliated you, Some of you, I've hit, and for that I don't apologize. Cobra Kai is about strength. If you're not strong on the inside, you can't be strong on the outside. And right now, you're all weak. And I know that because I was you. I used to have no friends. Used to be the weirdo kid." Johnny points to Bert. " Not that weird, I still hooked up with babes and all, but the point is I wasn't always the badass sensei I am today. Just like a Cobra, I had to shed my loser skin to find my true power. And you guys will too."

The bell to the front door chimes. A kid walks into the dojo.

" Welcome to Cobra Kai!" Says Johnny.

The students look at the visitor, and it is none other than Eli Moskowitz, but now he has a blue mohawk.

" Eli, what happened?" asked Miguel.

" I'm flipping the script." Responds Eli.

" What a stupid haircut." Says Robby.

Eli looks at Robby very angrily.

Johnny starts walking up to Eli.

" Wait, are you the kid with the lip? Nice Cut, Bro."

" Are you kidding me, Dad, I mean Sensei? It's stupid as hell."

" Robby, shut up, Okay class, Is that Mohawk Stupid or Badass?"

All students except for Robby say " BADASS!"

Eli looks at Robby with a victorious smile.

" You are in a minority, Robby." Johnny says to Robby. " You see that?" Johnny points the rest of the class to Eli. " Doesn't matter if you are a loser or a nerd or a freak. All that matters is that you become Badass."

Eli smiles.

" Hawk, Fall in." Johnny says to Eli.

Eli, feeling empowered, kicks off his shoes and falls in line.

" Fear does not exist in this dojo, does it?" Johnny asks Hawk.

" No Sensei."

Johnny walks up to Aisha.

" Pain does not exist in this dojo, does it?"

" No, Sensei."

Johnny walks up to Miguel.

" Defeat does not exist in this dojo, does it?"

" No, Sensei."

Johnny walks up to Robby.

" Mercy does not exist in this dojo, does it?"

" No, Sensei."

Johnny turns around to the front and gets in front of his students.

" Class, are you ready to learn the way of the fist?"

" YES, SENSEI!"

Johnny smiles.

 _Author's Note: I'm sorry if anyone was expecting anything new in this chapter, but next chapter will be about Robby's first day at West Valley High._


	10. Chapter 10: Robby's First day at WVH

**Chapter 10: Robby's First day at West Valley High**

It was Friday night, Johnny and Robby just got done watching Robby's favorite movie, Fight Club.

" That was a fantastic movie!" said Johnny. " The ending was confusing, but still, this film was amazing."

" Glad you loved it, Dad." Replied Robby.

" It was very thought provoking." Said Johnny.

 **Five Days Later**

Robby has just walk into his homeroom class. He is now legally named Robby Lawrence and no longer known as Robby Keene. It is his first day at West Valley High School. He goes to his seat. Right next to him is a girl. A very pretty girl. She is a white girl with brown hair and blue eyes. He decided to talk to her.

" Hi. My name is Robby." Robby says to the girl.

" Oh hi, my name is Samantha." Replies the girl.

Robby and Samantha shake hands.

" Nice to meet you Samantha."

" Nice to meet you too, Robby. Oh, call me Sam by the way."

" Will do."

Robby is thinking about how pretty this girl is. She definitely is someone he could see himself asking out in the near future.

" All right class, Now I am going to call roll." Says the teacher.

The teacher begins calling roll. Eventually, she gets to Sam.

" Samantha LaRusso." Says the teacher giving roll call.

" Here!" Samantha says while she raises her hand.

Robby thinks to himself " Oh Crap, this chick is a LaRusso. Never mind then." Just a month ago, Robby would have loved to date and or bang a LaRusso just to piss off his dad, but now he respects his father and no longer wishes to antagonize him.

" Robby Lawrence." Says the teacher giving roll call.

" Here!" Robby says while he raises his hand.

The teacher eventually finishes calling roll.

Still, Robby is a little bit curious if this girl might not actually be related to Daniel LaRusso and the last name is just a coincidence.

" Out of curiosity, are you related to Daniel LaRusso?" asks Robby.

" He's my Dad." Replies Sam.

" Ok. Definitely not asking this girl out anytime soon." Robby thought to himself.

A few minutes later, the bell rings. Everyone gets out of their seats so they can walk out of the classroom. Robby stands behind Sam while both of them leave the classroom.

" Damn, this chick has a nice ass." Robby thinks to himself.

 **Later that day, at lunch time.**

Robby has just gotten his lunch, and he goes over to sit with Hawk, Demetri, and Aisha.

" Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" Asks Robby.

" No, go right ahead." Says Aisha.

Robby gets in his seat.

" Hey No T, how are the family jewels?" Robby asks Demetri.

Aisha and Hawk crack up.

" Shut up." Says Demetri.

" Hey man, I'm just messing with you. Were even now!" replies Robby.

" Okay, whatever." Demetri accepts Robby's half assed apology.

The three of them begin to eat their lunch. After a couple minutes, Robby notices that Miguel is sitting at another table. Sitting with Samantha LaRusso of all people.

" Hey, how come Miguel is sitting with Sam instead of us?" Asked Robby.

" Because I told Miguel that I did not want Sam at our table." Answered Aisha.

" Why not?" asked Robby.

" Because Sam and I used to be friends, we aren't anymore." Answered Aisha.

" How come you and Sam aren't friends anymore?" Asked Robby.

" Because she sold me out to go hang out with the popular girls." Answered Aisha.

" Guys, I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." Says Hawk.

Hawk leaves to go use the bathroom.

" Who are the popular girls?" Asks Robby.

" Yasmine and Moon." Aisha points Robby to where they sit. " Yasmine's the blonde, Moon's the brunette. I hate those bitches so much!"

" What did they do to you?" Asks Robby.

" At the Halloween Dance, I was eating Cheetos. Yasmine and Moon filmed it and they made me look like a pig and the video went viral. I was horrendously mocked and bullied as a result of that embarrassing video. It's why I joined Cobra Kai." Answers Aisha.

" Well that was very rude of them." Says Robby.

" Tell me about it." Replies Aisha.

 **Meanwhile, at Yasmine's table.**

" Hey Moon, check this out." Yasmine says to Moon.

" What is it?" Asks Moon.

" Look at the table Cheeto Pig is sitting at." Says Yasmine.

Moon looks over at the table Aisha, Demetri, and Robby are sitting at.

" Now tell me, do you see something wrong with this picture?" Asks Yasmine.

" I don't know, What?" asks Moon.

" What is a guy THAT gorgeous doing over there sitting with those losers?" Yasmine Asks Moon.

" I don't know." Answers Moon.

" That guy is literally the hottest guy I have ever seen at this entire school, and yet, he is over there sitting with Fuglisha and that nerdy guy. I mean look at that guys shirt. You can see how strong his chest his through that shirt." Says Yasmine.

" Hmm you're right. I bet he looks gorgeous with his shirt off." Replies Moon.

" you definitely can tell that he works out." Says Yasmine. " I don't know what a hot guy like that is sitting with those losers for. I guess even hot guys can be losers too."

 **Back at Robby's table.**

" So, umm, are Miguel and Sam dating?" Robby asks Demetri and Aisha.

" No, at least, not yet." Answers Demetri.

" Does he have a crush on her?" Asks Robby.

" Yes he does. And I have a feeling that she likes him back. Ever since he beat up Kyler and his friends the two of them have been flirting with each other a lot." Replies Demetri.

" Is Kyler the guy from the video?" Asks Robby

" Yes." Answers Demetri.

Hawk comes back from the bathroom and gets back in his seat.

" How has Kyler been taking the whole beating thing?" asks Robby.

" Oh, not good. Every time he sees Miguel he looks like he is about to piss his pants. Kyler and his friends used to pick on him and us a lot, but that cafeteria fight changed all that." Answers Hawk.

" We should call him Cryler from now on." Says Robby.

" You know what, that's actually not a bad idea." Says Aisha. " Assholes like Kyler think they are so strong by picking on kids half their size, but when one of those kids finally puts them in their place, they get exposed for the pussies that they are deep down."

 **Later that day, after lunch was over.**

Miguel and Robby are chit chatting in the hallway.

" So Robby, how is your first day here so far?" Asks Miguel.

" Pretty good so far." Replies Robby.

Miguel and Robby see Kyler in the hallway. Kyler's wounds from cafeteria fight have mostly healed.

" Hey Cryler, You be careful not to step in front of anymore cars, okay?" Robby says to Kyler.

Kyler thinks to himself " If Rhea wasn't here right now I would the beat the shit out of that guy."

Kyler walks away.

 **Later that day, when school has ended for the day.**

Robby is waiting outside for his Father to come and pick him up. His father arrives. Robby gets in the car.

" So Robby, how was school?" asks Johnny.

" Pretty good." Replies Robby.

" Did you meet any hot babes?" Asks Johnny

" Dad, don't you think that it's a little bit creepy that you, a grown man, is referring to high school girls as hot babes?" Asks Robby.

" I don't mean from my perspective, I mean from your perspective." Replies Johnny

" Oh, I met a few." Says Robby.

" You're going to be meeting lots of them. All the babes want to date a Cobra Kai." Says Johnny.

" Maybe back in the 80s. I don't know about now." Says Robby.

" Sure they do." Says Johnny.

" Whatever you say, dad." Replies Robby.

Johnny takes Robby home so he can go grab his Gi, and they, along with Miguel, go to the Dojo for After School training.


	11. Chapter 11: An Extreme Situation

**Chapter 11: An Extreme Situation**

15 days had passed since Robby started school at West Valley High. He was doing pretty well there so far. Every night before showering and going to bed, Robby would exercise in his bedroom by performing 60 knuckle push ups, 60 ab crunches, 60 palm push ups, and 60 sit ups.

 **Now, back at the dojo.**

" Bow." Sensei Lawrence says to his students. His students bow. All of his students now have Gi's.

" Fighting Positions."

His students get into their fighting positions. Johnny walks up to Hawk and kicks his leg.

" Stabilize your base, Hawk!" Says Sensei Lawrence. " Keep your balance for rotation when you strike."

" Yes, Sensei!" Replies Hawk.

Sensei Lawrence walks up to Virgin. Virgin flinches.

" Did you just flinch, Virgin?" Sensei Lawrence asks Virgin. Virgin doesn't respond. Sensei Lawrence than walks up to another student. The student flinches as well.

" Holy shit, we've got a room full of flinchers!" Says Sensei Lawrence.

" Yes, Sensei!" Says the class.

" THAT WAS NOT A QUESTION!" Replied Sensei Lawrence. " Raise your had if you've never been punched in the face."

All the students, with the exceptions of Robby, Aisha, and Miguel, raise their hands.

" Put your hands down!" demands Johnny. " All your lives, you've been avoiding fights, So you don't break your nose or lose a tooth. This concussion nonsense. So there's only one solution, and that is before you leave this dojo, each and every one of you is going to take a punch, very hard, to the face. Robby, line them up. Un flinch this group!"

" Yes, Sensei." Says Robby.

Robby walks over to Virgin and punches him in the face without any hesitation.

 **Meanwhile, In Sensei Lawrence's office.**

Sensei Lawrence is looking at the latest issue of Black Belt Magazine.

" 450 bucks for nunchucks, what a rip." Says Johnny after seeing an ad in the magazine for nunchucks. He turns the page while drinking his beer and he finds an advertisement for 2018 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament. Miguel walks into the office.

" Hey Sensei, I need to ask you something." Says Miguel.

" First aid's under the counter. We got a bleeder?" Asks Johnny.

" No, well I mean, yeah we do, There's a lot of blood, but this is about something else." Replies Miguel.

" What is it?" Asks Johnny.

" Well, there's a girl at school." Says Miguel.

" Is she hot?"Asks Johnny.

" And she's super smart." Says Miguel.

" Hot?" Johnny asks again.

" Funny and Cool." Says Miguel.

" Hot?" Johnny asks for the third and final time.

" Yes, she's hot, super hot." Answers Miguel.

" Nice." Says Johnny.

" I think that you would really like her. She likes karate, and I mean, I want to ask her out, but I just don't know." Says Miguel.

" Don't know? What is there to think about? She's hot and all those other things!" Johnny says while he gets out of his chair.

" Yeah, but what if she says no?" asks Miguel.

" Never Accept Defeat, Diaz. There is No No." Replies Johnny.

" Pretty sure No Means No." Replies Miguel.

" Yeah, if things are getting physical, No Means No, but if your just asking her out. You're a Cobra Kai! All the babes want to date a Cobra Kai." Says Johnny.

Miguel looks at the magazine that Johnny has in his hand. He reaches for it and Johnny lets him look at it. Miguel sees the ad for the 2018 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament.

" Are we entering this tournament?" Asks Miguel.

" I don't think were ready yet." Answers Johnny.

Hawk falls on the floor in the Dojo after being hit.

" He's Okay." Says Robby.

" I'm Okay, just a tooth." Says Hawk.

 **Later that day, around night time, back at home.**

" Hey Dad, Can I go skateboarding?" Asks Robby.

" Sure." Answers Johnny.

Robby goes over to the local outside skateboarding place, which happens to be closed, He thinks that he is the only person there, so he sneaks in. Luckily, this place is one of the few places that does not have security cameras. He skateboards there for about 10 minutes. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice.

" Hey Robby!" the voice says.

Robby turns around and discovers that the voice belongs to none other than Trey, his former partner in crime. Trey is with his buddy Cruz, Robby's other former accomplice.

" Why the hell have you been ignoring us?" Asked Trey. " You won't answer any of our calls or texts and you blocked us on Facebook and Instagram."

" Sorry, I don't hang out with losers like you anymore." Replied Robby.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Trey and Cruz both asked angrily.

" Losers." Replied Robby.

" And your dad isn't?" Replied Trey.

" He's way cooler than you." Replied Robby.

" I thought you hated him? Why did you move in with him?" asked Cruz.

" That was then, this is now." Replied Robby.

" Come on Robby, you know how much of a loser your dad is. The guys runs a Strip Mall Karate School for a living." Says Trey.

" It's called a Dojo, not a school, And what do you guys do? You sell drugs and steal shit. You know where you two will end up? PRISON!" replies Robby.

" And if we ever get caught, you will be arrested too. We will name drop your ass." Says Trey.

" The prosecutors will offer me immunity in exchange for testimony. I know how the system works, jackass." Replies Robby. " Besides, what are you guys doing out here?"

" Looking for you, Jackass." Replies Cruz.

" Shouldn't the two of you be at home counting your welfare checks?" Asks Robby.

" You racist piece of shit." Replies Trey.

" Wow, assuming I made my statement because I'm white? You're the racist." Says Robby.

Robby walks up to Trey and delivers a roundhouse kick to his face.

" Oww. God Damn that hurt." Says Trey.

" You're daddy teach you some karate or something?" Says Cruz.

Trey attempts to punch Robby, but Robby successfully blocks him. Trey grabs Robby by his shirt and Cruz tries to attack Robby as well, but Robby successfully gets away from him. Robby punches Trey right in the nose while Cruz is standing behind him, punching through the bone, causing the back of Trey's head to hit Cruz's nose, breaking both of them. They both scream out in pain. They both try to attack Robby some more, but he keeps successfully blocking everything they try to throw at them. Cruz grabs Robby by putting him in a chokehold but Robby successfully gets away by slithering and and Trey tries to hit Robby, but accidently hits Cruz instead.

" Are you okay?" Trey asks Cruz but before Cruz can answer, Robby attacks Trey, punching him in his broken nose and also his teeth, knocking some of his teeth out.

Robby also punches Trey's ribs very hard, breaking them as a result. Cruz and Trey( despite his broken ribs) both get up. Cruz pulls out a Switchblade, trying to stab Robby, but misses, and ends up stabbing Trey in the heart instead.

" Oh my God, Trey!" Says Cruz.

While Cruz pulls the knife out of Trey's heart, which kills Trey instantly, Robby comes after Cruz, attacking him in the face with his skateboard. Cruz gets up after 30 seconds and comes after Robby with the bloody knife, causing Robby to accidently drop his skateboard.

" You son of a bitch! You made me kill Trey!" Says Cruz.

Robby is dodging Cruz's knife movements.

Cruz thinks that he now has Robby cornered, but he is wrong.

" Any last word before you die, Keene?" Says Cruz.

Robby delivers a wheel kick to Cruz's face, quickly picks up his skateboard, keeps hitting Cruz with his skateboard until he gets him to the wall of the skateboarding arena, places the skateboard on the arm of Cruz that is holding the knife, and says " My name's not Keene, It's LAWRENCE." And delivers a hard right handed punch to Cruz's throat, crushing his windpipe, killing him almost instantly. Robby backs up as Cruz falls to his death.

" Holy shit, I cannot believe that this just happened." Robby says to himself.

Robby then takes their cell phones and throws them in a nearby dumpster, so that the authorities will not be able to tie him to them.

 **Later that night.**

Robby has just came home. Johnny notices blood on Robby's shirt.

" Holy shit, Robby, is that blood on your shirt?" Asks Johnny.

" Yes." Answers Robby.

" What the hell happened?" Asks Johnny

" Well, remember those two losers I used to hang out with before I moved in with you?" Asks Robby.

" Yes." Answers Johnny.

" Well, I ran into them while I was out skateboarding. And I got into a fight with them." Says Robby. " And it happened pretty fast. I blocked, I anticipated, I slithered, I broked their noses, I knocked some of Trey's teeth out, I attacked them with my skateboard, I punched and kicked, and most importantly, I was the only survivor."

" They are dead?" asks Johnny.

" Yes. Cruz had a knife, At one point in the fight, he tried to stab me but he ended up stabbing Trey instead, so that is how Trey died. And as for Cruz, since it was an extreme situation, I punched him very hard in the throat, just like you told me to if I was ever in an extreme situation like that." Answered Robby.

" The cops are going to come after you." Says Johnny.

" Well, they would if they knew. After the fight ended, I took Trey and Cruz's phones and threw them away in the nearby dumpster. The garbage truck comes by at 4 am, by the time the bodies will be discovered, it will be too late. Also, the place doesn't have any security cameras, and there were also no witnesses. They won't have any evidence tying me or anybody else to the scene." Says Robby.

" So let me get this straight, You took all the lessons that I have taught you, and you used them to straight up kill those punks?" Asks Johnny.

" Yes, Dad, I damn well did." Replies Robby. " I struck first, I struck hard, and I showed no mercy!"

" Follow me." Johnny says to Robby.

Robby follows Johnny to his bedroom.

Johnny opens the drawer and pulls out his headband.

" My High School sweetheart gave this to me for Valentines Day back in 84. I want you to have it." Johnny tells Robby.

" Really, Dad?" asks Robby.

" Hell Yeah, You've earned it, plus, since I gave Miguel my Gi, It's only fair that I give this to you as a gift as well." Says Johnny.

Johnny gives Robby the headband. Robby puts on the headband.

" Thank you so much, Dad." Says Robby.

Robby and Johnny hug.

" I'm so proud of you, Robby. I know I wasn't there for you all these years, and I will regret that until the day I die because" Johnny starts to tear up " You are the greatest son that any father could ever ask for and I am so proud of you. You are a Natural Born Cobra."

" Thanks, Dad. You are the best, and like I've said before, You are hear for me now, and that is all that matters."

Robby and Johnny stop hugging and they give each other high fives.


	12. Chapter 12: Who's the Man?

**Chapter 12: Who's the Man?**

Miguel Diaz is waiting at Samantha LaRusso's locker. He is waiting for her to show up so he can ask her the big question. He sees her texting and walking toward to where he is standing. She gets to where he is at.

" Hey, Sam." Says Miguel.

" Hey." Replies Sam. Sam smiles.

" Hey, I didn't realize this was your locker!" Miguel tells Sam.

" Yep, that's me!" Replies Sam. She smiles again.

" Yeah. Anyways, I'm glad I ran into you. Um, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Umm, I mean, not a lot a lot, just the normal amount that someone would think about someone else." Miguel tells Sam.

Sam giggles, smiles and asks Miguel " Are you Okay?"

" Yeah, um, I mean, I was…" Miguel says, struggling on what to say. Sam continues smiling.

" Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Miguel asks Samantha point blank.

Sam is somewhat surprised by this question.

"Oh." Says Sam. " Um, Miguel, That's really sweet. I mean, I would like to. With everything that happened with Kyler, I'm kind of taking a break from dating right now."

" Yeah, No, I get it." Replies Miguel with a disappointed look on his face.

" But I'll see you in class?" Asks Sam.

" Yeah, perfect, okay, see you in class." Miguel says before he starts to walk away.

Suddenly, Miguel stops and remembers what Sensei Lawrence told him.

" Never Accept Defeat." Sensei Lawrence's voice says in Miguel's head.

Miguel turns around and walks back up to Sam.

" What if it's not a date? What if it's just 2 people, hanging out at the same place, having fun, separately but together?" Miguel asks Sam.

" That sounds like a date." Replies Sam.

" Really?" asks Miguel. " It wouldn't be a date."

Sam thinks for a moment and says " If it's not a date, then I guess it sounds like it could be fun."

" Great!" Says Miguel. " What about tonight?"

Sam smiles and says " Pick me up at eight."

" Yeah, totally, Okay!" says Miguel.

Miguel is about to leave, but he remembers one small problem.

" ooh, I have a bike." Says Miguel.

" Uh, okay, then I'll pick you up." Says Sam.

" Okay, yeah!" Says Miguel.

Sam walks away.

 **A couple minutes later.**

Miguel sees Robby in the hallway. He walks up to him.

" Hey Robby!"

" Hey Miguel. What did Sam say?"

" Sam said yes!"

" All Right!" Robby gives Miguel a High Five.

" Did she say yes right away?" Asked Robby.

" No, I had to convince her that it wouldn't be a date." Replied Miguel.

" The stuff about it not being a date is bullshit, right?" Asks Robby.

" Major Bullshit!" Replies a smiling Miguel.

 **Later that day, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Sensei Johnny Lawrence is in his office, talking on the telephone with someone working for the All Valley Sports Arena.

" Yeah, Hey, is it too late to register my Dojo for the All Valley Tournament?" Johnny asks the Man on the telephone.

" No." Says the man on the telephone. " Can you give me the name of your dojo?"

" Sure, it's Cobra Kai." Answers Johnny.

" What Kai?" asks the man on the telephone.

" Cobra, like the badass snake." Answers Johnny.

 **Meanwhile, in the Dojo's main room.**

Robby, Miguel, Aisha, and Hawk are sitting down talking and doing stretches. Miguel is telling them about his date plans with Sam. Robby is wearing his father's headband.

" I need somewhere romantic, but not too romantic." Says Miguel.

Aisha, Hawk, and Robby think for a moment.

" You could take her to get tattoos." Recommended Hawk.

Aisha Laughs.

" Dude, she's a rich valley girl, she's not going to be into tattoos." Replies Robby.

Miguel, confused, asks " What?"

Hawk gets up and gets on his feet.

" I know a guy, just hooked me up with this bad boy." Hawk turns around, facing the mirror, and takes off the upper part of his Gi, exposing his Hawk back tattoo.

" Woah, Cool!" Says an Impressed Robby.

" Oh, Shit." Says Miguel.

" That is Badass!" Says Aisha.

" Right? 14 hours in the chair." Says Hawk.

" Love the tattoo, and by the way, your haircut has grown on me!" Says Robby.

" Thank you." Replies Hawk.

" Wait, are your parents okay with that?" asked Aisha.

Hawk puts his upper gi back on.

" Oh, they have no idea. Definitely going to have to wear a t shirt until college. Probably longer. Please don't tell them." Answered Hawk. Hawk sits back down.

" Uh, Any other suggestions?" Asked Miguel.

Miguel turns his head and looks at Aisha.

" Don't look at me, Sam and I used to be friends. We're not anymore." Replied Aisha.

" Okay, but I need your help." Replied Miguel.

" Fine. Umm, I know that she likes chocolates and astronomy." Said Aisha.

"I could work with that." Says Miguel.

" Banned? What are you talking about?" Johnny asks the person on the phone.

Robby and Miguel get up and walk to Johnny's office.

" No, You don't ban me. I'll Ban You!" Johnny angrily says before he hits on the phone on it's holder three times and hangs up.

" Sensei, what's going on?" Asked Miguel.

" There's a lifetime ban on Cobra Kai from entering the tournament." Answered Johnny.

" Really? Why?" asked Robby.

" I don't know, we all left after the parking lot incident." Answered Johnny.

"What happened in the parking lot incident?" Asked Miguel.

" I'd rather not talk about it." Replied Johnny.

" Is there anything that you can do about this ban?" Asked Robby.

" No." Answered Johnny.

" Whatever happened to Never Accept Defeat? There is No "No"?" Asks Miguel.

" That was girl advice." Replies Johnny.

" Wait, you told Miguel that Rape is okay?" asks Robby.

" No, It was about asking girls out, not when things are getting physical." Answered Johnny.

" Oh Okay." Replied a relieved Robby.

" You have to fight this!" Says Miguel.

" You Know what? You're Right." Replies Johnny.

Johnny gets up out of his chair.

" I'm going to go down there." Says Johnny while he is walking toward the door.

" Yeah." Says Miguel.

" And beat their asses." Says Johnny.

" Don't do that Dad. It will only make it worse!" Says Robby.

Johnny stops walking and he is now standing in the door way.

" That's not what I meant." Says Miguel. " Maybe there's a more delicate approach, Sensei?"

" The way of the fist is not delicate. Cobra's are not delicate." Replies Johnny.

" Yes, yes, sorry. Forget delicate. I'm just saying… Maybe there's a smarter way to fight back?" Asks Miguel.

" Yeah, Maybe you could appeal this ban. I knew a guy a couple years back who got expelled from school, but came back two months later after getting the school board to overturn the expulsion." Says Robby.

" You know what, that's a great idea!" Replies Johnny.

 **Later that day, around 7:50 PM.**

Sensei Johnny Lawrence is dressing up for the tournament board committee meeting. Robby walks into the room.

" Well well well Dad, I see that you're going as your own personal Johnnie Cochran!" Said Robby.

" If the Ban don't fit, You must acquit." Replied Johnny.

" You know what they say: An Attorney who represents himself has a fool for a client!" Says Robby.

" Yeah, they do say that." Replied Johnny.

" I'm gonna go back to my room." Said Robby.

Robby goes back to his room.

Someone knocks on the door.

" Hey Sensei!" the voice says. Johnny recognizes that it is none other than the voice of Miguel Diaz.

" Come in." Says Johnny.

Miguel opens the door, comes in, and closes the door. Miguel walks up to Johnny.

" You nervous for your meeting?" Asked Miguel.

" I'm not nervous, I'm pissed off." Replied Johnny.

" Okay, but you have to be nice to these people. So if you get pissed off, what are you going to do?" Asked Miguel.

" I don't know, I usually just punch the guy." Answered Johnny.

" That's not gonna work. So how about this. How about when someone makes you angry, you make a fist like you're gonna punch them, but don't punch them?" Asked Miguel.

" Hold it in?" asked Johnny.

" Yeah." Answered Miguel.

" I could try." Replied Johnny.

Johnny walks up to the table. Miguel notices that a briefcase is on the table.

" Ooh, a briefcase. What's Inside?" Asked Miguel.

Johnny opens up the briefcase to show Miguel there is nothing inside of it.

" Nothing." Says Johnny. He closes the briefcase shut. "Found it in the dumpster."

" It's a nice touch." Replied Miguel.

" Thanks." Replied Johnny. " What about you? Are you nervous for your date?"

" Yeah, uh, a little. A lot." Answered Miguel.

" There's nothing to be nervous about, all right? Just relax, be cool. When the time's right, you make your move." Said Johnny.

" Move? What Move? I don't have a move. What's my move?" Asked Miguel.

" Oh, come on man, you gotta kiss the girl." Replied Johnny.

" I mean, yeah, I'd like to, but I don't Technically have to, right?" Asked Miguel.

" No, that's true. You could just learn how to braid her hair. Talk about all the other guys who had the balls to kiss her on the first date." Replied Johnny.

" Shit." Said Miguel.

" You're a Cobra Kai." Johnny says when he walks up to Miguel. " Strike First. Strike Hard. It's not just for karate, it's for everything, all right? Now where are you taking this chick anyway?"

" The Observatory. Little picnic on the lawn, chocolate tasting three ways, and if the sky's clear, then we'll look at the stars." Said Miguel.

" The only part of that that made any sense at all is three way." Replied Johnny.

" It'll be fun." Replied Miguel.

" All right, look. If you want to impress this chick, you got to take her to where I used to take all my babes back in the day." Said Johnny.

" Where's that?" Asked Miguel.

Johnny smiles and says " Golf N' Stuff."

 **Later that night, at Golf N' Stuff.**

Miguel is riding in the car with Sam and they arrive and park at Golf N' Stuff.

" All right, Let's do it." Said Miguel.

They both get out of the car.

" All Right." Says Miguel.

Miguel and Sam both close the doors to the car and begin to start walking. Sam presses the lock button on her car keys.

" I can't believe you wanted to come to Golf N' Stuff." Said Sam.

" Oh, I mean, we could go somewhere else if you don't want to be here." Replied Miguel.

" No, are you kidding me? I love this place." Replied Sam.

" Really?" asked Miguel.

" Totally. My dad used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid." Answered Sam.

Sam and Miguel both pay the clerk at the Golf N' Stuff entrance. Miguel grabs the golf pucks, while Sam grabs the golf balls.

" Come on, It's going to be so much fun!" Said Sam.

Sam and Miguel go to play mini golf. They later play the hockey game in the Golf N' Stuff arcade. They later play Ice Ball. They win a lot of tickets. With the tickets, they buy a stuffed octopus.

 **Meanwhile, at the All Valley Tournament Board Committee Meeting.**

The judge of the Committee Board, Named Ron, bangs his hammer against the hard surface under it.

" Let's Bring this to order." Says Ron. " Now, we have a proposal on the table to change the color of the mats for the under 18 Tournament."

" We've had the classic red mats with white fist logo for Over 30 years, It's Tradition." Says George, a Board Member.

" You know what else is a tradition? Dwindling attendance." Says Daryll, another Board Member." Look, we need to shake things up. I say we go Blue Mats, Gold Fist."

" Gold Fists?" Asks George.

" Gold Fists!" Says Daryll.

Daryll argues with the other Committee members over the proposal. Suddenly, a man opens the door and walks into the room. The man is none other than Sensei Johnny Lawrence of the Cobra Kai Dojo.

" Uhh, Excuse Me, Sir. If you're looking for the AA meeting, that doesn't start until 9 o'clock." Says Ron.

" No, uh, I'm John Lawrence, here for the tournament committee meeting." Answered Johnny.

" Are you here because of what happened at last year's tournament? If so, we can assure you we've hired an entirely new food vendor." Asked Sue.

" We had no way of knowing those corn dogs had turned." Said George.

" No. I'm sorry about your corn dogs. That's not why I'm here." Johnny says as he begins to walk to the seats. " I'm here because my dojo's been banned from the Under 18 Tournament, And I want to see about an appeal."

" I'm confused. We Banned Someone?" Asked Sue.

" I didn't know we could ban anyone. Is that a thing?" George asked Ron.

" Just bear with us sir, it's probably just a mistake. What's the name of your dojo?" Ron Asked Johnny.

Johnny is about to answer, but a voice from the door answers before Johnny gets the chance.

" Cobra Kai." Says the voice.

Johnny looks back at the door and discovers that the voice belongs to none other than Daniel LaRusso himself.

" Daniel, You made it." Says Ron. Daniel walks over to his seat.

" You know I never miss the annual meeting there, Ron." Says Daniel right before he gets in his seat. " And boy, Am I glad I didn't miss one."

" Well, You're just in time." Said Ron. " Mr. Lawrence says his Dojo was banned from the tournament. He wants to re-enter."

" Oh, I'm sure he does." Says Daniel.

 **Meanwhile, at Johnny's apartment, in Robby's Room.**

Robby is in his room, doing sit ups, with his shirt off, while listening to Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions. After he finishes his sit ups, he gets up and starts practicing his karate moves. He practices his kicks and punches. He also practices his blocking. After practicing his karate moves, he picks up his hand weights and starts lifting them.

 **Meanwhile, Back at Golf N' Stuff.**

Miguel and Sam are about to shoot some hoops at Golf N' Stuff with the basketball game thing.

" Okay, you ready?" Asked Miguel.

" All Right, Ready?" Asked Sam.

" All Right." Said Miguel.

Sam throws the ball into the net.

" Lonzo Ball with the fadeaway!" Says Sam.

" All Right. Ooh, So you're a lakers fan." Replied Miguel.

" Yeah. My family's had season tickets since I was little. Like, right at half court." Said Sam. " You know, my dad uses them mostly for business and stuff anyway, we only go, like, sometimes."

" Right." Replied Miguel. " Well, you know, Sometimes I use my season tickets for business, too. Entertaining clients, sealing the deal. It's all really expensive and boring."

" Oh, what kind of business are you in?" Asked Sam.

" Ooh, textiles. You know, some exports, a little imports, uh, but my real passion lies in the community outreach program." Answered Miguel.

" That sounds so interesting." Said Sam.

" Oh it is. And what we do is we take underprivileged Encino kids who can only go to some Lakers games, and we try to see if we can get them to see more." Says Miguel.

" Wow, you are such a philanthropist." Says Sam, knowing that what Miguel is saying is bullshit.

" Yeah." Says Miguel.

Miguel and Sam both shoot hoops, Sam first, Miguel second.

" Well, do you maybe want to go to a game with me sometime?" Asked Sam.

" Yeah." Answered Miguel. " Actually, it would depend on how close to half court we're talking, Because my seats are pretty close."

" Oh My God." Says Sam.

" Do you have a seating chart?" Asked Miguel.

" Shut up." Sam says to Miguel as she pushes her fist against his shoulder.

Miguel and Sam later go into the photo booth to take pictures.

After taking photos in the photo booth, they are looking at the pictures.

" Oh my Gosh, look at that face!" Sam says as She and Miguel laugh.

 **Meanwhile, back at the All Valley Board Meeting.**

The board members are looking at pictures from both the 1984 and 1985 All Valley Tournaments that Daniel LaRusso brought over to make his case against letting Cobra Kai back in.

" Therefore, we the All Valley Committee of 1985 issue a lifetime ban on Cobra Kai for the unethical and unsportsmanlike conduct shown by Sensei's Terry Silver, John Kreese, and their student Mike Barnes." Says George while he reads of off the 1985 Tournament Committee document.

" Well, there you have it. We're sorry we wasted your time, Mr. Lawrence, but a Lifetime Ban is a Lifetime Ban." Says Daniel.

" Well, hold on. Let's hear what the man has to say." Says Ron.

" Mr. Lawrence, what is your relationship to this Terry Silver?" Asked Sue.

" Ma'am, I have no idea who that even is. I'm just a small business owner trying to make a living." Answered Johnny.

Daniel thinks Johnny is lying his ass off.

" Oh, please, ask him about John Kreese." Recommends Daniel.

Johnny pauses for a very brief moment, and says " John Kreese is Dead."

Daniel, again, thinks Johnny is lying his ass off.

" We're very sorry for your loss." Says Ron.

" Give me a break." Says Daniel.

" Daniel, show a little respect." Says a somewhat disgusted Sue.

" Respect? Are you kidding me Sue? you don't know the history here. John Kreese and Cobra Kai were the embodiment of everything this tournament stands against, and this guy, Johnny Lawrence, he was his star pupil. He's the worst of them all. We'll be dishonoring the entire sport by reinstating Cobra Kai. I mean, come on." Says a frustrated Daniel.

Johnny is putting his fist in his other hand, remembering what Miguel told him about holding it in.

" Look, I admit Cobra Kai had its share of problems in the 80s. My sensei didn't always play by the rules. That's why I left." Says Johnny.

Johnny gets out of his chair and stands up.

" But my Cobra Kai is different. It's a place where kids can come and feel like they belong. Where they won't get picked on because they're a bunch of losers. Er, because they're unique. I've watched firsthand as my students have gotten stronger. Gained confidence. Learned how to stand up for themselves. Cobra Kai is making a difference in these kids' lives. And honestly, They're making a difference in mine as well. On a side note, it's even repaired my relationship with my son. I'll admit, I wasn't always there for Robby while he was growing up, but I tried to get him to forgive me, but I failed at first, Then, he heard about Cobra Kai and he wanted to join the Dojo, and Now, he lives with me instead of with his mother. I actually have a relationship with my son now." Johnny says, as he starts to tear up a little bit. " Thank you."

Johnny sits back down.

" That doesn't sound at all like the old Cobra Kai." Says Ron.

" It's a badass name for a dojo, by the way." Says Daryll.

Johnny gives Daryll a fists up as a silent way of saying thank you.

" I think I speak for all of us when I say the community could use more men like you, Mr. Lawrence." Says Sue.

" Thank you, Ma'am." Says Johnny.

" All right, this is horseshit. This guy was the biggest bully in my High School and he hasn't changed at all. I can prove it." Says a Frustrated Daniel.

" You know, I was siding with Daniel until you told your story about your son. That story touched me so much that I will vote to lift the ban." Says George.

" Thank you." Replies Johnny.

Ron slams his Hammer against the hard surface under it.

" Seems the only fair solution is to put this to a vote." Says Ron. " Mr. Lawrence, Would you mind waiting outside while we cast our ballots?"

" Not at all." Says Johnny. Johnny gets up out of his seat. " Thank you all for your careful consideration."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just wait outside, all right?" Says a Condescending Daniel LaRusso.

Johnny leaves the room to go wait outside.

Daniel sighs. " Okay, guys, this sob story, I mean, you were not there."

 **Meanwhile, Back at Golf N' Stuff.**

Sam and Miguel are sitting outside on a bench. Sam is eating some food.

" So." Says Sam.

" Mm-hmm?" asks Miguel.

Sam picks up her stuffed octopus and asks Miguel " Senor Octopus would like to know if you are better at karate than you are at mini golf?"

" Hmm, okay, I didn't realize that the octopus was Hispanic now, but why don't you tell Senor Octopus that, um… My Sensei says I'm the best student in his class.." Answered Miguel.

" Really, best in his class?" Asked Sam.

" Mm-hmm, yeah." Answered Miguel.

Sam takes another bite of her food. She looks somewhat skeptical.

" You don't believe me?" asked Miguel.

" No, I didn't say that." Replied Sam.

" Stand up." Commanded Miguel.

" Okay." Replied Sam.

Sam and Miguel both get out of their seat and stand up.

" All right, here's what we're gonna do. Get into like a general fighting position." Says Miguel. Sam gets into a fighting position. " Just, yeah, leg out, kind of like in an L, Arm out here, then you want that arm out, yeah."

" Uh hu." Says Sam.

" There you go." Says Miguel. Miguel puts his hands on Sam's hips. " Then you Kind of position"

" You want to put your hands on my hips?" asks a smiling Sam.

Miguel is somewhat embarrassed by Sam's question.

" Uh, no, no, I'm correcting your stance." Answered Miguel. Sam Smiles again. " Look, this move is really hard, so if you don't get it on the first time, don't feel bad."

Sam flips Miguel over. Sam is holding Miguel by the lower part of his leg, very close to his foot.

" Holy shit, Sam. That was amazing!" Says Miguel.

Sam lets go of Miguel's leg, smiles, and presses her right foot against Miguel's chest.

" Sensei Sam." Says a smiling Sam.

Sam takes her foot off of Miguel and gets on top of him, his crotch pressed up against her crotch. She puts her hands on his shoulders.

" You know, this may be the best date I've ever been on." Says Sam. Sam Smiles while she says this.

" Really, because technically, this isn't a date." Replied Miguel.

" Right. Not a date." Says Sam.

After 2 seconds of silence, Sam gives Miguel a passionate kiss. They finish their kiss after about 6 or 7 seconds. Sam raised her head back up into the air.

" And that was not a kiss." Said Sam. She smiles again.

" Yeah." Says a Smiling Miguel.

 **Meanwhile, back at the All Valley Tournament Committee waiting room.**

Sensei Johnny Lawrence is waiting in the waiting room, awaiting the Committee Board's decision regarding whether or not to overturn the ban on Cobra Kai from being allowed to enter the tournament. Suddenly, Daniel LaRusso walks out of the door. Johnny gets out of his chair and stands up. He notices that Daniel has a very pissed off look on his face.

" Congratulations, Johnny." Says Daniel. Daniel leaves the building. When Daniel leaves the building, Johnny smiles in victory.

 **Later that night, at Johnny's apartment.**

Robby is in his room exercising. Robby gets a call from his father. Robby answers the phone.

" Hey Dad, how did the meeting go?" Asked Robby.

" Great! Cobra Kai will officially be competing in this year's All Valley Under 18 Tournament!" Answered Johnny.

" That's awesome news!" Replied Robby.

" I'm at the dojo. Come meet me there." Says Johnny.

" I will be there soon." Replied Robby.

Robby and Johnny both say Goodbye to each other and hang up.

Miguel knocks on the door.

" Hey Robby, it's Miguel. Let me tell you about my date." Says Miguel.

" Just a moment." Says Robby. Robby puts his shirt back on. Robby walks up to the front door and lets Miguel in.

" Okay man, how did it go?" Asked Robby.

" It went great. Sam and I are a couple now!" Answered Miguel.

" Cool. Did you kiss her?" Asked Robby.

" No, even better. SHE KISSED ME!" Answered Miguel.

" ALL RIGHT! You're Girl sounds like a Cobra!" Said Robby.

Robby and Miguel give each other high fives.

" I have some Great News for you, too, Miguel." Says Robby.

" Really? What's that?" Asked Miguel.

" Well, Dad just called me and he told me that the ban on Cobra Kai has officially been overturned." Answered Robby.

" Holy Crap, we're in?" Asked Miguel.

" You bet damn right we are!" Answered Robby. " Dad just told me to meet him at the dojo. Let me just put my socks and shoes back on and Come follow me."

" Will do." Replied Miguel.

 **About 8-10 minutes later.**

Robby and Miguel have just arrived at the dojo. Robby rode his skateboard on the way over, while Miguel road his bike on the way over. Robby goes inside the dojo while Miguel is hooking his bike up to the pole. While Robby is inside, he notices the All Valley Tournament Poster that his father has just put on the wall. Miguel goes in after Robby does.

" Ooh, Who's the Man?" Asked Miguel.

" I'm the man!" Answered Johnny.

Miguel smiles.

" Oh shit, are you the man too?" Asked Johnny. " Tell me you're the man."

" I'm the man." Says Miguel.

" He is the man." Robby says as he points to Miguel.

" Yeah!" Says Johnny.

" I crushed the date!" Said Miguel as he dropped his backpack and helmet on the floor.

" I crushed the committee meeting!" Said Johnny.

" I know! Robby told me! It's so Awesome!" Replied Miguel.

" Cobra Kai's Back Baby!" Says Johnny.

Johnny, Robby, and Miguel Hug each other. They finish their group hug.

" All right, I'm gonna grab a soda. Do you guys want a Banquet?" Asked Miguel.

" No, No. This calls for a real toast." Replied Johnny.

Johnny goes into his office and gets some Alcohol. He grabs three red cups. One for him, One for Miguel, and last but not least, One for Robby. Johnny then walks out of his office and into the main dojo.

" Oh." Says Miguel.

" The good stuff for real men." Says Johnny.

Johnny gives Miguel and Robby their cups and he opens the bottle and pours their share of alcohol into their cups. Robby and Miguel both sniff their drinks. They both do not like the smell of the alcohol.

" Drink it, it will put hair on your balls." Says Johnny.

" Is that a good thing?" Asks Miguel.

" Yeah, it's a good thing." Replies Johnny.

" Will it put hair on my chest?" Asks Robby.

" It will do that too." Replies Johnny.

" Okay." Both Miguel and Robby say at the same time.

" To Cobra Kai!" Says Miguel.

" Never Accept Defeat!" Says Johnny.

" An Enemy Deserves No Mercy!" Says Robby.

The three of them press their cups against each others and pull back and drink their alcohol. Robby and Miguel do not like the taste of the alcohol, but Johnny does.


	13. Chapter 13: A Nice Saturday

**Chapter 13: A Nice Saturday.**

It was Saturday Morning, 8:30 AM, the day after the events of the previous chapter. Robby wakes up and gets out of bed. He goes into the kitchen. He sees his father making eggs for breakfast.

" Good Morning Dad." Said Robby.

" Good Morning Son." Said Johnny.

" Ooh, Scrambled eggs!" Said an excited Robby.

" Yes indeed. They are almost done." Replied Johnny.

Johnny finishes cooking the eggs. Robby gets a plate out and Johnny puts some on his plate. They both go to the table to sit down and eat.

" So dad, tell me some more about your meeting last night." Said Robby.

" What more can I tell you?" Asked Johnny.

" Well, for one, Why was Cobra Kai banned?" Asked Robby.

" Oh, it was mentioned that it was banned because of what happened in the 1985 tournament. They mentioned something about unethical conduct by my Sensei John Kreese, Some guy Named Terry Silver, who I guess was some friend of his, and their student Mike Barnes." Answered Johnny.

" Did you know that Mike Barnes kid?" Asked Robby.

" Nope. Never even heard of him." Answered Johnny. " All of us left Cobra Kai after the parking lot incident in 1984 after the tournament that year."

" What happened in the parking lot incident?" Asked Robby.

" Okay, that was the night I lost to LaRusso. My Sensei was pissed at me for losing, I told him that I at least got second place and did my best, and the guy yanks my trophy out of my hands and breaks it." Answered Johnny.

" What an asshole." Replied Robby.

" I know, right?" Said Johnny.

" What happened after that?" Asked Robby.

" Well, then the guy chokes me." Answered Johnny.

" Jesus." Replied Robby. " How did you get away?

" Some old guy saved me." Answered Johnny.

" Ok, anyway, was the decision to overturn the ban unanimous?" Asked Robby.

" Nope, it was all but one." Answered Johnny.

" Who was the one?" Asked Robby.

" Daniel LaRusso." Answered Johnny.

" Really?" Asked Robby.

" Yep, he's a committee member." Answered Johnny.

" Well then, how did he react when the rest of the committee voted to let Cobra Kai back in?" Asked Robby.

" Oh, he was pissed off. I was in the waiting room when they were deliberating, and when he walked out of there, he had the most pissed off look on his face. I can't tell you how great it was to see him defeated." Answered Johnny.

" He probably went home crying himself to sleep." Said Robby. " Was he at least respectful throughout the meeting?"

" No, He was a condescending asshole throughout the entire meeting." Answered Johnny.

" Yeah. The guy strikes me as a Self-indulgent prick based on his tv commercials." Replied Robby.

" Yeah. Back in August, at night time, I was going on a little joy ride, and I decided to stop by the All Valley Sports Arena, next thing I know, A group of teenage girls crash into my car while I was visiting the place, and they fled the scene like the cowardly bitches they are. So, I report the wreck, and the car is towed over to LaRusso Auto. So the next day, I take a cab to LaRusso Auto, and I bumped into LaRusso while there." Says Johnny.

" And then what happened?" Asked Robby.

" Oh, and then he brags to his cousin and some other guy about how he beat me in the All Valley by kicking me in the face." Answered Johnny.

" What a douchebag." Says Robby.

" I know, right? And then, his daughter shows up, and here's the real kicker, His daughter was one of the passengers in the car that wrecked mine." Says Johnny.

" Did you tell Mr. LaRusso about that?" Asked Robby.

" No." Answered Johnny.

" Did you talk to Sam about it?" Asked Robby.

" You know his daughter and her name?" Asked Johnny.

" Yeah, she's in some of my classes." Says Robby.

" No, I didn't talk to her about it. Anyways, He fixed my car for free, and I figured that was that. But like a few days, maybe even a week later, he stopped by the dojo to lecture me about beating up those punk kids who beat up Miguel. And then, fast forward to the Halloween Dance, he confronts me in the hallway when I was putting up Cobra Kai Fliers, telling me he won't me fill kids head with it or some crap like that." Says Johnny.

" God, that guy needs to mind his own business." Says Robby.

" I know. And here is the real kicker: Last month, he got the landlord to double the rent on the mini mall as a ploy to get Cobra Kai shut down." Says Johnny.

" How do you know it was LaRusso?" Asked Robby.

" Oh, at around night time of that day, I went over to the maintenance store next door to the dojo to buy some beers since the dojo fridge was out, and next thing you know, LaRusso walks into the store asking for spray paint. Now, he didn't admit that he was the one who got the rent doubled, but his body language said all." Answered Johnny.

" Damn, you were right about that guy being a scumbag." Said Robby.

" I know, and the thing is, the rent doubling didn't just affect me, It affected every business in the strip mall." Said Johnny.

" Sounds like to me that Daniel LaRusso is just your typical sleazy car salesman." Replied Robby.

" Yeah. If it wasn't for that video of Miguel beating those punk kids in the cafeteria, Cobra Kai would be out of business." Says Johnny.

" Well, thank God for Miguel." Replied Robby.

After that conversation, Johnny and Robby get back to eating their eggs. They finish up.

 **Meanwhile, at the LaRusso house, in Samantha's room.**

Samantha LaRusso has just woken up. She decides to call Miguel Diaz through her laptop with video chat. Miguel answers his phone.

" Good Morning Miguel." Says Sam.

" Good Morning Sam." Replied Miguel.

" I really enjoyed our "not" a date last night." Said Sam.

" Thanks. Me too. I especially enjoyed our "not" a kiss." Replied Miguel.

Sam and Miguel both laugh.

" I'm so glad that you passed my test!" Said Sam.

" Wait, Test? What test?" Asked Miguel.

" To see if you would try to convince me to go out on the "not" a date with you after I said no." Replied Sam.

" Wait, you were testing me?" Asked Miguel.

" Of course! I've had a thing for you ever since you stood up to Kyler in the cafeteria." Confessed Sam.

" Well, My Sensei has always said that kicks get chicks." Replied Miguel. Sam giggles.

I have to admit, when you put Kyler in his place, it turned me on." Confessed Sam.

" Ooh, I see that I turn you on." Said an enthusiastic Miguel." You find me sexy, don't you?"

" Very sexy!" Answered a smiling Sam.

" Is it my hair or my smile or my eyes or my dark skin?" Asked Miguel.

" All Four!" Answered Sam.

" I Knew It!" Replied Miguel.

" I look forward to all of our future dates and kisses!" Says Sam.

" Yeah! You have the most kissable face ever!" Replied Miguel.

" Aww, Thank you Miguel, you are so sweet!" Replied a smiling Sam.

" I actually taste pretty sour!" Replied a sarcastic Miguel.

" Oh, Shut Up!" Replied a laughing Sam.

" Sam, Breakfast is ready!" Said Amanda LaRusso in the hallway." Come down stairs and eat!"

" Oh, I gotta go Miguel, but it was great talking to you." Said Sam.

" Great, talk to you later, Bye Sweetheart!" Replied Miguel.

" Bye Sweetheart!" Replied Sam.

 **Later that Day, around 11:00 AM, At Johnny's Apartment.**

" I'm gonna go grocery shopping. I'll be back soon." Johnny tells Robby.

" Okay Dad." Replied Robby.

Johnny leaves his apartment and gets in his car to buy groceries.

Robby goes back to his room and sits on his bed and picks up his laptop. Out of curiosity, he goes on Youtube and looks up " 1985 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament" to see if he can find any footage. As a matter of fact he does. Robby sees a link to a video called " 1985 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament: Part 1" and clicks on it and he sees that the video was uploaded on March 3rd, 2007. Apparently, the uploader of the video had attended some All Valley tournaments back in the 80s and videotaped them. Robby begins to watch the video. He notices that the video is somewhat grainy, due to the fact that the video was ripped off of an old VHS tape.

 **Meanwhile, back at the LaRusso house.**

Daniel LaRusso is in his personal dojo practicing his karate. He is still upset over the decision the committee made regarding Cobra Kai the previous night. He takes a break from practicing his karate and stops to think about what happened the previous night. He's thinking about how Cobra Kai is going to be in the tournament and there is nothing that he can do to stop them. He is hoping that Xander Stone of Topanga Karate will be able to defeat the Cobra Kai, but he has his doubts. Suddenly, he gets a thought in his head. He looks outside of his dojo and sees Sam swimming the backyard swimming pool. He goes outside to talk to Sam.

" Sam, I have an offer for you! The time has come to fulfill your destiny!" Said Daniel.

Sam swims up to wear it is shallow.

" Oh Really?" asked Sam. " What would that be?"

" How would you like to be the First Female All Valley Under 18 Karate Champion?" Asked Daniel.

" You want me to fight in the tournament?" Asked Sam.

" Yes." Answered Daniel.

" Why?" Asked Sam.

" Because I think that you would win!" Answered Daniel. " And it's been 33 years since a LaRusso was The All Valley Karate Champion, you are at the perfect age for it."

" Umm, sorry, dad, not interested." Replied Sam.

" Oh, come on, Sam. Please? It will be fun, I promise!" Begged Daniel.

" Sorry, dad. I'm just not interested in competing in any tournaments." Answered Sam.

" Okay, then." Replied a disappointed Daniel. Daniel goes back inside his dojo.

 **An Hour and 40 minutes later, at Johnny's apartment.**

Johnny has just gotten back from the grocery store. He knocks on the door. Robby comes out. Robby helps Johnny bring the groceries into their apartment. After they are done bringing in the groceries, Robby remembers that he has something that he wants to show him.

" Hey Dad, I found something really cool that I want to show you!" Said Robby.

" Oh Really?" Asked Johnny. " What would that be?"

" Footage from the 1985 All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament! It's on Youtube. Apparently, some guy videotaped a lot of All Valley Tournaments back in the day, and he posted them on Youtube." Said Robby.

" Okay. Let's watch some of it." Said Johnny.

" Dad, you are going to love this. This Mike Barnes guy is a major badass!" Said Robby.

Robby gets his laptop and pulls up Part 9 which featured the semi finals. He and Johnny sit down on the sofa and begin to watch the video. The first semi final fight is Sladkus vs. Dempsey, so Robby fasts forwards to the next semi final match, which is Barnes vs. Orshan. In this match, Barnes scores the first point by punching Orshan in the sternum, knocking him down to the ground. Orshan gets back up. The referee has them get in their fighting positions and they resumed fighting after the referee has them bow.

" Hold on, pause it for a second." Said Johnny. Robby pauses the video.

" What's the matter, Dad?" Asked Robby.

" Why isn't LaRusso in the Semi-Finals? He did compete in this tournament, didn't he?" Asked Johnny.

" It says in the video description that in the 1985 tournament, a new rule was introduced that stated that the defending champion didn't have to fight anybody until the final match." Answered Robby.

" Really?" Asked Johnny. " What a stupid rule."

" Yeah. It says in the description that the rule was discontinued after the 1991 Tournament." Said Robby.

Robby clicks to continue playing the video.

Barnes grabs Orshan's arm and bitch slaps him in the face. Barnes receives a warning from the referee. The two get into their fighting positions again. The referee has them bow and they begin fighting again. Barnes sweeps Orshan's leg and kicks him in the ribs. The referee awards Barnes another point. Orshan gets back up and the referee has them get into their fighting positions. The referee has them bow and they start fighting again. Barnes sweeps Orshan's leg again and elbows him in the forehead while down. The referee awards Barnes his third point and is declared winner of that match.

" Pretty badass, Isn't he?" Asks Robby.

" Yeah he is." Says Johnny.

The next fight is the fight that determined who would face LaRusso in the final match. The fight is Barnes vs. Dempsey. Barnes and Dempsey get in their fighting positions. The referee has them bow. They start fighting. Barnes scores the first point by kicking Dempsey right in the sternum. Dempsey gets back up. The two bow to each other again and they resume their match. Barnes punches Dempsey very hard in the ribs, scoring another point. Dempsey quickly gets back up. The two bow to each and the referee says " Ready, begin". Dempsey tries to kick Barnes, but Barnes grabs his ankle and kicks him right in the groin and Dempsey falls down and Barnes punches him in the back

" Damn, kicked the guy right in the balls and punched him in the back. This guy loves cheap shots." Says Johnny.

The referee gives Barnes a warning about the groin kick. The two fighters get back into their fighting positions, and the referee says " Ready, begin!" and they resume fighting. Dempsey, again, tries to kick Barnes, but Barnes grabs him by the knee and throws him down to the ground and elbows him in the back.

" Three points for Barnes!" Says the Announcer.

The referee gives Barnes his third point and declares him the winner. Barnes and Dempsey Bow and shake hands. Barnes then taunts LaRusso with " You're next LaRusso, I own your ass."

The video stops, Robby clicks on Part 10, which includes Terry Silver's Speech and the Final Match.

While they are waiting for the video to load, Robby has a question for his father.

" Dad, do you think that you could have beaten this Barnes guy if you fought him in any of your tournaments?" Asked Robby.

" No, this guy is the most ruthless Teenage Karate Tournament Fighter I have ever seen. He's more ruthless than my buddy Dutch." Said Johnny.

The video starts. The video begins with the announcer giving a short speech before introducing Terry Silver. The announcer gives the microphone to Terry Silver and Silver gives his speech.

" I really like that guy's pony tail!" Says Robby.

" Are you kidding me? That guy's hair is greasy as hell!" Replied Johnny.

" Well, to each their own." Replied Robby.

Johnny and Robby notice that LaRusso is complaining during Silver's speech.

" Man, what a disrespectful little shit LaRusso is." Said Robby.

" I know, right." Replied Johnny.

" LaRusso looks like he's about to start crying." Says Robby.

At one point during the speech, Terry Silver mentions that he and Kreese are planning on opening a chain of Cobra Kai Dojos.

" Wait, Kreese and that Silver guy were going to open up a bunch of Cobra Kai dojos together?" Asked Johnny.

" Yep, apparently 20 more, with Barnes getting half ownership, according to the description." Answered Robby.

Eventually, Silver finishes his speech, and gives the microphone back to the announcer and goes back to his corner to talk to Barnes. The announcer announces the final contenders as challenger Mike Barnes and defending champion Daniel LaRusso. LaRusso and Barnes both get on stage. The referee goes over the rules with Barnes and LaRusso and they get in their fighting positions. Daniel Bows, but Barnes doesn't. The referee starts the fight. Barnes goes after Daniel and Daniel runs out of the ring. They resume their fight. Barnes punches Daniel in the stomach and Daniel turns around and Barnes punches him in the back and Daniel briefly goes out of the ring. The two fighters get back on their lines. The referee awards Barnes his first point. The two resume fighting. Barnes charges at Daniel but falls when Daniel trips him. Daniel tries to kick Barnes but fails and Barnes grabs his Ankle and kicks Daniel right in the balls.

Johnny bursts out laughing at this part.

The announcer mentions that the illegal groin kick will cost Barnes his first point and that the score is now 0-0. Daniel and Mike get back into their fighting positions and the referee has them resume fighting. Barnes tries to hit LaRusso with everything he has, but LaRusso keeps successfully dodging them until Barnes gives Daniel a lucky punch to his sternum and Daniel falls to the ground.

" Barnes scores the point!" Says the announcer.

Daniel gets back up. His hand is on his stomach. Daniel and Mike get back into their fighting positions. The referee has them resume their fighting. Mike tries to kick Barnes but Daniel successfully dodges and Barnes goes down to the ground. Barnes does a movement with his foot as if he were going to kick Daniel. Barnes gets back up. The referee calls break and tells them to get back on their lines, but Barnes punches Daniel on the left cheek and knocks Barnes down.

" My god, this guy's a dumbass. He's losing points on purpose." Says Johnny.

The announcer says that Barnes's illegal punch will cost Barnes his point, making the score again 0-0.

Daniel and Barnes get back into their fighting positions. The referee has the resume their match. Barnes charges at Daniel and Daniel runs out of the ring and into Kreese and Silver's corner. Barnes pushes him in there. Daniel gets back into the ring. Daniel and Barnes get back into their fighting positions and the referee has them resume fighting. Barnes grabs Daniel's left arm and kicks him in the back four times and Daniel falls back on the floor.

" Damn, LaRusso's getting his ass handed to him." Said Johnny while he laughed. Robby also laughs as well.

Daniel gets back up and he and Barnes get into their fighting positions and the referee has them resume their match. Barnes grabs Daniel's right arm and begins punching him in the stomach repeatedly and then punches Daniel in the back, Daniel falls down to the ground.

" What's the Matter Sweetheart, having trouble breathing?" Said Barnes.

Johnny and Robby laugh Barnes's remarks.

Daniel gets back up, with his hand on his stomach. The Announcer mentions that the score is still 0-0 and that there is only 10 seconds left in the match. Daniel and Barnes get back in their fighting positions and the referee has them resume fighting. Barnes grabs Daniel's right arm and kicks him repeatedly on his left shoulder.

" Time!" Says the Announcer. " Their will be a one minute rest period, then the match will continue with sudden death."

" I really don't get why they didn't stop the fight right here and declare Barnes the winner!" Says Robby.

In the video, Daniel talks with his sensei, Mr. Miyagi. The video did not pick up the audio between Daniel and Miyagi, so Johnny and Robby have no idea what they are talking about. Then, Barnes starts saying things to Daniel, some of which they can hear, other parts they can't. They hear Barnes say something about Daniel's karate being shit and how he owns him. Daniel eventually gets up. Both Daniel and Barnes get in their fighting positions.

" And here comes the most bullshit part of the whole fight." Says Robby.

The referee has Barnes and Daniel resume fighting. Barnes at first starts to run to Daniel, but Daniel starts performing kata, which leaves Barnes confused.

" What the hell is LaRusso doing?" Asks Robby.

" That is Kata. It is some meditative Karate bullshit." Answered Johnny.

" It doesn't look like karate." Replied Robby.

Eventually, LaRusso finishes his Kata and Barnes charges at him, but LaRusso flips him over and punches Barnes very hard in his ribs, which scores Daniel the victory point, making him the winner of the tournament.

" The winner, and the first ever to win 2 years in a Row, The Grand Champion, Daniel LaRusso!" Says the Announcer.

" Hey, I won both in 1982 and 1983, I was the first to win 2 years in a row, not LaRusso." Said an annoyed Johnny. " That announcer was at all of my tournaments. What the hell is he talking about?"

" I don't know. I guess he hated you or something." Replied Robby.

" Well, I did once over hear him calling me an asshole one time." Said Johnny.

Robby shuts off the video since there is no point in watching anymore.

" So dad, what did you think of what you saw from the 1985 tournament?" Asked Robby.

" Hilarious and tragic at the same time. Hilarious because it was so funny to watch that Barnes guy hand LaRusso his ass. Tragic because Barnes was a dumbass who lost points on purpose and cost himself the tournament." Answered Johnny. " I mean, that guy's karate skills were amazing, he didn't need to fight stupid. If he hadn't screwed around, he would have beaten LaRusso three to nothing."

" Plus, his actions got Cobra Kai banned." Replied Robby.

" Anyways, I'm hungry. How about I make some hot dogs?" Asked Johnny.

" Sounds great to me!" Replied Robby.

 **A few hours later, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

" All Right, Class, Listen Up!" Said Sensei Lawrence. " I have a very special announcement to make to all of you!"

" What's that?" Asked Bert.

" The Cobra Kai Dojo has officially entered the 2018 All Valley Under 18 Karate Championship Tournament!" Announced Sensei Lawrence.

All of the Cobra Kai Students start cheering.

" Now, the Tournament in on May 19th, which is a little bit more than 2 months away." Said Sensei Lawrence. " So that means that we have to bring our A Game. We are going to be training harder than ever before. From now on, we are going to eat lightning and crap thunder!"

 **Later, at the LaRusso house, around 7:30ish.**

Daniel LaRusso has just gotten back from work. He goes into the kitchen and sees that his wife has made dinner for the whole family. The wife made spaghetti, lasagna, biscuits, Salad, and Daniel's personal favorite, Macaroni and Cheese. She also made pumpkin pie for desert.

Daniel, Amanda, Samantha, and Anthony go to the dinner table to eat dinner.

While eating dinner, Samantha thinks about the conversation that she had with her father earlier in the afternoon. She still did not have any interest in competing in the all valley tournament, but ever since the conversation she started thinking about how much fun she had when she flipped Miguel over last night on their date and also how she started to feel bad about the fact that her father hadn't found someone to practice Karate with. She decided that she will talk to her father after dinner.

Eventually, the LaRusso family finish dinner. After dinner, Daniel goes back into his dojo. A few minutes after Daniel goes into his dojo, Sam walks in.

" Hey Sam, what do you need?" Asked Daniel.

" Well, Dad, I want to talk to you about something." Said Sam.

" Really? About What?" Asked Daniel.

" Well, I've been thinking about our conversation we had earlier this afternoon, and while I still am not interested in competing in the All Valley Tournament, I have decided that it is time for my break from Karate to end and I want to resume my training." Answered Sam.

" Really?" Said a pleasantly surprised Daniel.

" Yes, I remember how much fun it was and how much I loved it, and now, I want to start training with you again." Said Sam.

" Oh, Sam. I can't tell you how happy this makes me! I knew you would come through!" Replied a smiling Daniel.

" Well, Dad, Let's get on it!"

 **Five Days Later.**

Both Daniel and Samantha are in the dojo wearing their Gi's, which both have the Miyagi Do Logo on the back. They are training. Daniel is having Sam breaking wooden boards, just like old times. After breaking the wooden boards, Daniel and Sam spar some. Daniel throws aggressive moves at Sam while she blocks all of them.

" Oh My God, This is so much fun!" Said Sam.

" Just like old times." Replied Daniel.

 _Authors Note: With regards to the scene in the chapter when Johnny and Robby watch footage from the 1985 tournament, I want to note that I am not a fan of Karate Kid Part III. I find the movie terrible and I don't care for the Mike Barnes character much either. I do, however, recognize that Part III is part of the canon whether I like it or not and that there are fans of Part III and Mike Barnes who read Cobra Kai/ Karate Kid Fanfiction, So I decided to throw you KKIII/ Mike Barnes fans out there a bone. Also, I wanted to point out how ridiculous the final fight scene at the end of Karate Kid III was._


	14. Chapter 14: Jealousy

**Chapter 14: Jealousy**

It was Early April of 2018. About a month had passed since Cobra Kai had been reinstated into the All Valley Tournament. The Cobra Kai students had been training hard for the tournament. They were getting better, especially Robby. And one student in particular was somewhat jealous of this fact.

" All right Miguel, All right Robby, get in your fighting positions!" Said Sensei Lawrence. The rest of the Cobra Kai students have left the dojo because it was time for them to go.

Robby and Miguel get in their fighting positions.

" Ready, Fight!" Says Sensei Lawrence.

Robby and Miguel begin sparring. Miguel punches Robby right in the stomach, knocking him down.

" One Point Diaz!" Said Sensei Lawrence.

Robby gets back up. They both get in their fighting positions.

" Ready, Fight!" Said Sensei Lawrence.

Robby delivers a kick to Miguel's sternum and knocks him down.

" One Point Lawrence!" Said Sensei Lawrence.

Miguel gets back up. They both get in their fighting positions again.

" Ready, Fight!" Says Sensei Lawrence.

Robby sweeps Miguel's leg, knocking him down again, and karate chops his forehead.

" Two Points Lawrence!" Says Sensei Lawrence.

Miguel gets back up. They both get back in their fighting positions.

" Ready, Fight!" Says Sensei Lawrence.

Robby tries to hit Miguel but Miguel successfully blocks him and punches him right in the abdomen. Robby falls down.

" Two Points Diaz!" Says Sensei Lawrence.

Robby gets back up.

Robby and Miguel get in their fight positions one more time.

" Ready, Fight!" Says Sensei Lawrence.

Miguel tries to hit Robby, but Robby successfully dodges Miguel and punches Miguel right in the forehead. Miguel falls down.

" Three Points Lawrence!" Says Sensei Lawrence. Sensei Lawrence raises Robby's right hand. " Winner!"

Miguel gets back up.

" Okay, that's it for today." Said Sensei Lawrence.

 **One day later, at school, during lunchtime.**

Hawk, Robby, Aisha, and Demetri are sitting at their table eating lunch.

" Yo Hawk, do you want to go skateboarding with me after Cobra Kai training today?" Asked Robby.

" Hell Yeah!" Answered Hawk. Robby and Hawk have become pretty close friends.

" Hey, nice Minor Threat shirt!" Said Robby to Hawk.

" Thanks! I looked up Misfits after you told me about them and I ended up going on this whole 70s and 80s Punk Rabbit hole, That shit is dope!" Replied Hawk.

" It sure is. Way better than that shitty bubble gum pop crap that Aisha listens to!" Said Robby.

" Hey!" Replied Aisha.

" Don't get mad at them, Aisha. We all have different tastes. Some people like the Beastie Boys, others prefer The Eagles. I happen to fall in the latter category." Said Demetri.

" Lame." Said Robby and Hawk.

" Whatever." Replied Demetri.

" Speaking of lame, check out Cryler. He's making out with that blonde bitch." Said Robby.

Demetri, Hawk, and Aisha look at the table that Kyler is sitting at and see that he and Yasmine are kissing.

 _Authors Note: I know that it was never established on the show that Kyler and Yasmine started dating after Sam dumped Kyler, but I have really cool plans for their relationship later on in the story, plans I won't spoil, you will have to keep on reading the story to find out._

" Why is a hot babe like that making out with a loser like Cryler?" Asked Robby.

" Because she's rich and he's rich." Said Hawk.

" Really? Where's the rebelliousness in that?" Asked Robby.

" Well, they are both really mean, so there is that." Said Aisha.

" I don't care if Yasmine is the meanest girl at this school, I would kill all three of you just to get her to spit in my face." Said Demetri.

" How can you still like her even after what she did to me?" Asked Aisha.

" Cause she's got a great ass and Demetri has his head all the way up it." Answered Robby.

Hawk laughs.

" More like I want to stick my dick in it." Replied Demetri.

Hawk and Robby laugh.

" That is so gross." Said Aisha.

" I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that she is actually attracted to him. I think that she is only with him because he's rich and she's rich. I mean, what girl would go out with a guy who got his ass handed to him by a kid half his size?" Asked Robby. " I bet that deep down, she wants to date a Cobra." Robby looks at Demetri. " Which is why she will never date you, No T."

" Well, maybe if you and your dad had not kicked my ass, maybe I would still be in Cobra Kai." Replied Demetri.

" Well, you shouldn't have compared him to a Nazi." Replied Robby.

" I didn't compare him to a Nazi, I just asked if he realized that the Nazis lost the war." Replied Demetri.

" And who were the men that put them in their graves? They sure as hell weren't pussies like you." Replied Robby.

" What's the point in me learning karate?" Asked Demetri.

" To build strength and confidence." Answered Robby.

" What has confidence ever gotten anybody other than a broken nose and their cell phone thrown in the trash?" Asked Demetri.

" Umm, chicks?" Says Robby. Robby points to the table where Miguel and Sam are sitting at. They are kissing.

" Fair enough, but I don't need to learn Karate when I have you guys!" Replied Demetri.

" We aren't going to be here for you forever. Sooner or Later, you are going to have start fighting your own battles. If you aren't interested in learning karate, at least carry a gun or a knife when you go out on the streets alone." Says Robby.

" Guns are for rednecks living in Alabama." Replied Demetri.

Robby facepalms.

 **Later that day, after Cobra Kai Training.**

Miguel has just gotten back from Cobra Kai training, riding with Johnny on the way home, while Robby rode with Hawk. Robby and Hawk have arrived from the dojo to get Robby's skateboard. Robby goes inside his room to grab his skateboard. Robby and Hawk leave. Miguel goes into his apartment. He eats dinner with his mom and grandma. After eating dinner, he goes back to his room.

Miguel is thinking about what he has been feeling lately. He is thinking about the fact that he is jealous of Robby. Now, Miguel doesn't hate Robby. In fact, he loves him! He loves sparring with Robby and he loves it when Robby comes over. He loves chit chatting with Robby, playing video games with Robby, Listening to Music with Robby, looking at sexy picture of female celebrities with Robby, Watching youtube videos with Robby, Watching TV with Robby, etc. He loves that a guy his own age is living in his neighborhood. But at the same time, he can't help but feel a little bit jealous of the attention that Robby is receiving from Sensei Lawrence. And he also can't help but feel a little bit jealous of the fact that Robby is getting better and better at karate. Now, Miguel himself has also improved his karate skills, but Robby has only been training for a couple months, while Miguel has been in Cobra Kai since August of 2017. Miguel is wondering why has Robby been beating him in their sparring matches the past few weeks, despite the fact Robby has been in Cobra Kai much shorter than he has.

" Is it Genetics?" Miguel whispered to himself. " Yeah, it has to be. Robby is one lean, toned, strong, muscular dude, and his father is Sensei Lawrence, a former karate champion. It has to be. Robby was obviously born that way." Miguel knows that Robby has great genetics, and that Robby used to play soccer when he was little, and that Robby is far more athletic than he is. Still, with all of the great things about Robby, He can't help but feel a little bit jealous of this fact. He decides to call the one person in Cobra Kai that he thinks he can talk to about this.

Miguel picks up his cell phone and calls Aisha.

Aisha picks up.

" Hey Miguel, wazzup?" Asked Aisha.

" There is something I want to talk to you about and you must promise me that you will not tell anybody that we had this conversation, Okay?." Asked Miguel.

" Okay. What's the matter?" Asked Aisha.

" Well, it's about Robby." Answered Miguel.

" What about Robby? Did he upset you or something?" Asked Aisha.

" No, it's not that." Replied Miguel.

" Then what's wrong?" Asked Aisha.

" Well, I love Robby, at least most of the time, and I really enjoy his company, but I just can't help but feel a little bit jealous of him." Confessed Miguel.

" Why are you jealous of him?" Asked Aisha.

" Well, before he came along, Me and Sensei had this super tight friendship, and we still do, and I was his number one student!" Answered Miguel.

" You and me were his only students before Robby or any of the other cobras joined." Replied Aisha.

" Well, Aisha, that is true. My point is, I'm scared that I am being replaced as Sensei's number one student. For the past few weeks, Robby has been beating me in our sparring matches. Every time I get close, he finishes me off." Confessed Miguel.

" I don't think you should be worried about anything. Sensei has both you and Robby stay after class for sparring matches. Both of you get more attention from him than the rest of us put together. If anyone should feel jealous, it should be the rest of us." Replied Aisha.

" I guess that you are right." Replied Miguel.

" Look, Sensei Lawrence loves you, he has faith in you. Hell, you have been Sensei's pet since day one, but Robby just happens to be Sensei's son, so of course he is going to get a lot of attention from Sensei. It's human nature. It's obvious that the reason why he has you and Robby spar after class is because you and Robby are his two favorite students. Remember when you told me that Sensei Lawrence is like a father to you?" Asked Aisha.

" Yeah." Replied Miguel.

" Isn't Robby like a brother to you?" Asked Aisha.

Miguel thinks for a moment.

" Now that you mention it, you're right." Answers Miguel. Miguel smiles. " Robby is the closest thing I have ever had to a brother in my entire life."

" Exactly. Robby is Sensei's son, and you are Sensei's first student. And don't feel bad if Robby's skills are better than yours. There will always be someone who is better at something than you, and if you ask me, You and Robby are without a doubt Sensei's best students." Said Aisha.

" Thanks Aisha, you have really made me feel better. I guess I have just been overreacting." Replied Miguel.

" Hey, if you ever have any problems in the future, you are more than welcome to talk to me about it." Said Aisha.

" Thanks, Aisha. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye." Said Miguel.

" Bye." Replied Aisha.

Both hang up.

 **One week later.**

Robby and Miguel are sparring in the dojo after class. This time, they are sparring full contact. They are wearing UFC style gloves and mouthpieces. Their sparring sessions lasts about 30 minutes.

" Okay, that's enough for the day. I would say that match was an even draw." Said Sensei Lawrence.

Miguel smiled when he heard that. Now, Miguel has let go of his minor jealousy of Robby ever since he talked to Aisha about it, but he thought it was cool from him and Robby to reach a tie in a sparring match. And to make thing even better, he had beaten Robby in their last 2 sparring matches, the first one being a point based match, the other being a full contact match.

Miguel, Robby, and Johnny head home. Robby goes over to Miguel's apartment after he eats some hot pockets with his dad and he hangs out with Miguel in his room after Miguel has finished his dinner. Robby has a confession to make to Miguel.

" Hey Miguel, I have something I want to say to you." Said Robby.

" What's that?" Asked Miguel.

" Thank you for everything." Answered Robby. " Throughout my life, I have never really had real friends. Sure I had Sharon before she moved away, but other than her, All of my friends were just people who just wanted to use me and get me to do stuff for them. Not you or anyone else in Cobra Kai. You guys actually care about me and like me for who I am, not for what I can do. I can't tell you about how much that means to me."

" Thanks Robby. That means a lot." Replied Miguel.

" You mean a lot to me. You're the best friend I've ever had." Replied Robby.

" Aww thank you Robby. You and Sensei Lawrence are the best friends that I have ever had." Replied Miguel.

" You know something Miguel, I have a confession to make to you." Said Robby.

" Really? What's that?" Asked Miguel.

" Remember the time when me and you first met, when I arrived at the dojo when you and Dad were outside hugging after he gave you his Gi?" Asked Robby.

" Yeah, what about it?" Asked Miguel.

" Well, to tell you the truth, I almost walked away." Confessed Robby.

Miguel is surprised to hear this.

" Really? Why?" Asked a curious Miguel.

" Well, to tell you the truth, when I first saw you and Dad hugging, I felt jealous. Growing up, Dad was rarely there for me. He missed several birthday parties of mine, wouldn't visit on weekends, Would miss most of my soccer games, etc. And I hated him for a long time. Then, my mother would stop hanging out with me and instead go bar hopping and bring random guys home for her to have sex with. One day, she told me that Dad had talked to her about me moving in with him, and I looked at the Cobra Kai webpage and decided to visit my father at the dojo. When I saw you and him hugging, I thought that he had a found a replacement son and I almost walked away, but something inside of me told me that I was overreacting and that I should still talk to dad. I am so glad that I did." Confessed Robby.

" Wow. Is that all true?" Asked Miguel.

" Yes. Yes it is." Answered Robby. " All I that I ever really wanted was for me and Dad to have a relationship, and we have one now, and it is all thanks to you!"

" Thanks, Robby. I'm glad that I helped you repair your relationship with your father." Replied Miguel.

" And you know Miguel, Another thing that I have always wanted was a brother, and you are the closest thing to a brother that I have ever had in my entire life." Confessed Robby.

" Me too. Robby, you really are the brother that I never had." Replied Miguel.

Robby and Miguel both tear up and hug.


	15. Chapter 15: Johnny's Story

**Chapter 15: Johnny's Story**

It is May 10th, 2018, around the very early evening. Samantha and Anthony LaRusso are both sitting on the living room couch. Anthony is playing a video game on his PS Vita, while Sam is looking at pictures of her with her boyfriend of 2 months, Miguel Diaz, on her phone. Sam is smiling while looking at the pictures and thinking about all the fun dates they have been on together and just how awesome their relationship is. She also is thinking about the fun karate lessons that she has been taking from her father. She hasn't told her father about Miguel yet, not out of secrecy, but because she just hasn't gotten around to it yet, and she also has become less likely to tell her parents about her relationship with boys as a result of the Kyler fiasco, despite the fact that she has forgiven her father regarding that whole matter. Her parents haven't asked her if she has a boyfriend, so as far as she is concerned, it's not secrecy if they aren't suspecting it.

The doorbell rings.

" Grandma!" Says an excited Anthony LaRusso as he gets off the sofa and walks up to the door to answer it. Sam gets off the sofa as well.

Anthony opens the door.

" Hey, cutie, give me a hug." Says Lucille LaRusso, their grandmother. Lucille hugs her grandchildren. Louie comes inside. Daniel comes down the stairs and he and his mother hug.

 **15 minutes later.**

The LaRusso family is in the backyard about to eat dinner. Daniel has just finished making hot dogs and cheeseburgers.

" You know, it's bad enough that this monster is teaching kids." Daniel tells his mother. " Now he's somehow convinced The All Valley Board to let Cobra Kai back into the tournament."

" Oh, that's horrible." Replied Lucille. " They can't let them back. Oh, they're nothing but a bunch of bullies."

Samantha is surprised to hear this. Her boyfriend is a Cobra and the idea that he could be a bully is absurd. "How can Grandma right off an entire group of people like that?" Sam thought to herself.

" They can't all be bullies, right?" Asked Sam.

" Trust me, sweetheart, you don't know the half of it." Said Lucille. Amanda gets in her seat. " Those Cobra Jerks made my little boy's life miserable." Lucille looks at Daniel. " Tell them how they pushed you down that hill."

" They've already heard it, Ma." Replied Daniel.

" I thought it was a cliff?" Asked Anthony.

" Do you want Pasta Salad?" Amanda asks Lucille.

" Oh, no, thank you." Answered Lucille. " I don't like that prepackaged stuff from the store. It's eww."

" Oh, well, I would've made some, but I got home late from the dealership." Replied Amanda.

" Oh, no. That's okay. I get it. It's tough being a working mom, but, at least you have a partner." Says Lucille. She points to Daniel. " Remember how I used to come home from work and then started cooking from scratch?"

Daniel gets in his seat.

" Yeah, Ma." Answered Daniel.

" You know," Says Louie when he uses the chair to open his bottle. " That Son of a bitch has a lot of nerve entering the tournament, especially after everything he has done to you. And you fixed his car for free." Louie gets in his seat. " I don't know man, I say we get the car back. You know, I could find out where he lives."

Daniel drinks his water.

" Dad, What if Cobra Kai has changed?" Asked Sam. " I mean, there's some kids at school who are in it, and it doesn't automatically make them bad, right?"

" Please, Cobra Kai will never change. Promise me you stay away from the kids who are associated with it, All Right?" Replied Daniel.

Samantha thinks to herself " Oh no, now there is no way I can tell Dad about Miguel now. What am I going to tell Miguel?"

 **Meanwhile, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Miguel and Robby are in a rigorous full contact karate sparring match. They are both wearing their Gi's and their MMA Gloves and their mouthpieces. Miguel and Robby have been punching and kicking each other in the ribs, the sternum, the forehead, and the abdomen throughout the entire match. So far, Miguel has been winning.

Sensei Lawrence stops the match.

" Okay, Miguel, You are the winner of Today's match." Said Seinsei Lawrence.

" Yes!" Said Miguel. Miguel and Robby take their gloves off and their mouthpieces out of their mouths.

" Dad, I mean Sensei, Why are Miguel and I the only ones here today?" Asked Robby.

" Cause let's face it, you two are the only chances I have of winning this thing." Answered Johnny.

" So, are Robby and I your best students?" Asks a smiling Miguel. Miguel and Robby walk over to the chairs.

" Don't flatter yourselves, Have you two seen the others?" Asks Sensei Lawrence.

" Oh, Come on, Hawk and Aisha aren't bad." Replied Robby.

Miguel picks up his phone. He shows Robby a funny picture that Sam has posted on Instagram. Robby and Miguel both giggle.

" What's so funny?" Asked Sensei Lawrence.

" Oh nothing, just this funny picture my girlfriend posted." Answered Miguel. He shows the picture to Johnny.

Johnny notices that the girl is named Samantha LaRusso.

" Wait a second." Says Johnny. Johnny swipes the phone out of Miguel's hands. He looks at the pictures.

" Is that Daniel LaRusso's daughter?" Asked Johnny.

" Yeah, you know Samantha?" Asked Miguel.

" Oh shit, he's busted." Robby thinks to himself.

" You're dating a LaRusso?" Asked Johnny.

" Yeah, why? is something wrong?" Asked a confused Miguel.

" We need to talk." Says Sensei Lawrence.

" Oh, man, I hope that Dad doesn't kick Miguel out of Cobra Kai. Even though I have already heard this story, I need to watch Dad and Miguel just to make sure Miguel is okay." Robby thinks to himself.

 **A few minutes later, outside the dojo.**

Johnny, Miguel, and Robby are in their street clothes, sitting on the curb to the Cobra Kai parking lot. Johnny has a story to tell Miguel.

" It was the summer of 82. Rocky III had just come out. My buddy Dutch was a huge Mr. T fan, so we went to the local theater to check it out." Said Johnny as he begins his story. Miguel starts to drink his coca cola, while Robby is drinking a powerade.

" Sitting in front of us was this group of cute chicks, eating popcorn. Dutch started throwing Milk Duds at them." Said Johnny as he continued his story.

Miguel and Robby laugh.

" What, why would he do that?" Asked a confused Miguel.

" Because, it's an alpha move, man. Babes love it when you treat them like crap." Answered Johnny.

" I don't think they would like it so much nowadays." Said Robby.

" Whatever." Replied Johnny. " Anyway, eventually, the girls got so pissed off, one of them stood up and started yelling at us." Johnny pauses for a few seconds. " That's when I saw her for the first time."

" Saw who?" Asked Miguel.

" Ali." Answered Johnny. " She dumped popcorn all over Dutch, got butter all over him." Johnny, Miguel and Robby all laugh. " I could tell right away, guys, that this chick was a firecracker."

" So did you ask her out?" Asked Miguel.

" Yeah, I hit on her a few times until she gave me a chance. We went to Golf N'Stuff for our First Date, Kissed on the Ferris Wheel. We were madly in love. Dated for two years. For Valentines Day, instead of Rings, I gave her this pink jelly bracelet." Said Johnny. " Oh, Robby, get your Headband out."

Robby takes the headband out of his pocket.

" She gave me that headband." Said Johnny. Miguel looks at it before Robby puts the headband back in his pocket.

" So then what happened?" Asked Miguel.

" Summer before my senior year, wo got into a fight." Answered Johnny. " I figured we'd work things out eventually. But then Daniel LaRusso came to town. Next thing I know he's hitting on her. I see the two of them flirting with each other."

" What did you do?" Asked Miguel.

" Well, I walked over to have a civil conversation with Ali." Answered Johnny. " But LaRusso kept butting in. I told him to get lost, mind your own business. Out of nowhere, the guy sucker punches me."

" What an Asshole." Says a disgusted Miguel.

" I know man." Replied Johnny. " I did what any dude would do, I defended myself. You know, I figured that was that, But LaRusso wouldn't leave it alone. At the Halloween Dance, I was sitting there, minding my own business, he douses me with a water hose. I hadn't seen the guy in months, Frickin turns a water hose on my head. So I chase him down, try to put an end to things that night, right?" Miguel and Robby nod in agreement. " Turns out, the guy's got a Karate master of his own. Guy comes out of nowhere, jumps us, assaults me and my friends." Johnny briefly chuckles. " I think my buddy Tommy got Brain Damage because of that fight."

" Oh My God." Replies Miguel.

" Jesus H. Christ." Replies Robby.

" Eventually, we decided to work things out at the All Valley Tournament." Said Johnny. " So We both made it to the finals, it was 2-2."

Johnny pauses and takes a sip of his beer.

" What? What Happened? Who Won?" Asked Miguel.

" LaRusso Won, He Lost." Answered Robby.

Johnny stops drinking his beer.

" But what's worse is that I lost Ali." Said Johnny.

" Yeah." Miguel said as he nodded his head.

" All Right, the reason I'm telling you all this is cause you gotta watch out for the LaRusso's." Said Johnny.

 **Meanwhile, Back at the LaRusso family backyard.**

" Hey, I hear that you and Sam have gotten back into Karate." Said Lucille.

" Yeah, it's been too long." Replied Daniel.

Lucille turns her face and looks at Sam.

" Sam, are you going to be competing in the tournament this year?" Asked Lucille.

" No, I'm just not interested in using my karate for sport." Answered Sam.

" Oh, I bet that you would show those Cobra jerks who's boss." Replied Lucille.

" Oh, I know she would. I wish that she would compete so that Cobra Kai would go out of business once and for all. Their chances of taking over Karate in the valley would be totally destroyed if a girl defeated them." Replied Daniel.

Sam is shocked when she hears this. She can't believe that her father would say something so incredibly sexist. After all, her father is the man who argued in favor of allowing girls to compete in the All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament. But still, she feels like she needs to cover up her disgust with Daniel's sexist remarks, so she decided to ask Daniel a different question.

" I bet that you miss Mr. Miyagi a lot, don't you Dad?" Asked Sam.

" Of course I do." Answered Daniel.

" Damn, do I wish Mr. Miyagi was alive today. I know that if there was one person I could talk to about Miguel, it would be him." Sam thought to herself.

Sam decides to eat her brownie. Amanda comes back outside and gets in her table.

" Well, I just got a call from the dealership. Sheila just said that a couple sketchy guys rolled up on motorcycles looking for Louie." Said Amanda. Amanda looks at Louie.

" Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. I met these bikers when I was at the Auto Convention in Vegas. We got hammered at the Palms, man, we were drinking boilermakers, it was a sick time. Anyway, uh, long story short, when they found out who I was, we came up with this great idea. LaRusso Luxury Motorcycles!" Said Louie.

" What are you talking about?" Asked Amanda.

" Relax, I just said we'd start with four, and then work our way from there." Replied Louie.

" Louie, what did I say about using my name to make deals?" Asked Daniel.

" Hey, I'm done with my desert, can I go back to my room?" Asked Sam.

" Yes." Answered Amanda.

" Thanks." Replied Sam.

Sam leaves the table and goes to her room. After hearing her father's sexist remarks regarding Cobra Kai and her karate skills, she did not feel like hearing a family table argument that she knew was about to happen.

 **Later that evening.**

Johnny, Robby, and Miguel have arrived home from the dojo. They get out of the car. Miguel's mother comes outside.

" Hey Guys. How was training?" Asked Carmen.

" Both your son and my son are doing great." Answers Johnny. Johnny pats both Robby and Miguel on their backs.

" Miggy, go get cleaned up. Yaya's making seco de carne." Says Carmen.

" Okay." Replies Miguel. Miguel fist bumps both Johnny and Robby. " Bye Sensei, Bye Robby."

Miguel goes into his apartment. Johnny and Robby are about to go back into their apartment, and Carmen is about to go back into hers but suddenly, an idea occurs to her. She turns around.

" Do you have Dinner Plans?" Carmen asked Robby and Johnny.

" Me? Uh…" Johnny says before Robby interrupts him.

" No, we don't, as a matter of fact." Answers Robby.

" Want to join us?" Asks Carmen.

" Absolutely!" Answers Robby. Robby answers before his father gets too.

 **A few minutes later.**

Robby and Johnny are sitting at the Diaz Family Dinner Table. Every at the table are holding hands during a prayer that is being given by Miguel's Grandmother in Spanish. This is a very rare activity for both Robby and Johnny, due to the fact that neither one of them are religious at all. Eventually, She finishes the prayer and everyone says Amen.

" That one I know." Said Johnny.

" Okay, let's eat." Says Carmen.

Everyone begins eating.

" So, um, Miguel told me all about the tournament." Said Carmen. " I hope that he doesn't get hurt."

" Mom, I told you there's referees. You can't get hurt." Replied Miguel.

" At least not permanently." Says Johnny. Carmen looks at Johnny somewhat concerned. " He'll be fine."

Johnny briefly looks at Miguel.

" So, have you always lived in Reseda?" Asked Carmen.

" No, I grew up in Encino." Answered Johnny.

" Really?" Asked Carmen. " Really nice houses there."

" Yeah." Replied Johnny. " Well, just because you live in a nice house doesn't mean nice things are going on inside." Johnny continues eating. " Mmm! I really like these bananas!"

" They're called plantains." Replied Carmen.

" Oh, in English, we call them bananas." Replied Johnny.

Miguel and his Grandma laughs, while Robby facepalms.

" What's So Funny?" Asks Johnny.

Suddenly, Miguel's phone starts ringing. He gets the phone out of his pocket.

" Oh, God, Sorry." Says Miguel.

" Answer it, Mijo, It's fine." Says Carmen. " Don't take too long, your food's gonna get cold."

" Okay." Says a Smiling Miguel.

Miguel gets out of his seat and goes to his bedroom. He sits down in his bedroom chair and answers the phone. The call is none other than a video call from his sweetheart, Samantha LaRusso.

" Hey." Says Miguel.

" Hey." Says a Smiling Sam. " It's good to see you. My house is like World War III right now."

" Oh no, that's not good. What's going on?" Asked Miguel.

" It's my Mom and My Grandma. They just go at each other sometimes. I'm probably gonna end up being the peace negotiator all weekend." Answered Sam.

" Yeah, well, I was hoping maybe we could go to the movies tomorrow?" Asked Miguel.

" Well, what about Sunday?" Asked Sam.

" Oh, I can't, Robby and I have Cobra Kai Training all day." Answered Miguel.

" All day? Isn't that a little excessive?" Asked Sam.

" Yeah, but Sensei thinks Me and Robby really have a shot at winning this tournament, so we have to give it our all." Answered Miguel.

" You know, I was thinking, I recently started practicing Karate with my dad again after so many years, maybe you could quit Cobra Kai and start training with me and my dad?" Asked Sam.

" What?" Asked a confused Miguel. " No, I could never do that to Sensei Lawrence. I mean, he's tough but he makes us tough. I mean, you could Ask Robby, Aisha, Hawk, actually you can't ask Hawk, He's in the hospital getting a rabies shot."

Daniel walks into the living room that Sam is sitting in. Sam pushes the screen on her laptop slightly down so he doesn't see who she is talking to.

" Sam, I really need you out here, Your Mom and Grandma are about to kill each other. Come on." Said Daniel.

" Sure, I'll be right there." Replied Sam.

" Who are you talking to?" Asked Daniel.

" Uh, Nobody, just my lab partner." Answered Sam.

Miguel feels slightly hurt by this statement.

" Okay, Come on." Daniel says right before he leaves the living room. With Daniel now out of the picture, Sam lifts the screen to her laptop back up.

" Sorry about that." Said Sam.

" Uhh, uhh, yeah, no problem." Replied Miguel.

 **Meanwhile, at the Diaz family dinner table.**

" I'm so glad that Miguel's finally making some nice friends. It's been difficult for him. We've had to move around a lot." Said Carmen.

" Where are you guys from originally?" Asked Johnny.

" Ecuador." Answered Carmen.

" Oh." Replied Johnny. " Why'd you leave?"

Miguel's grandma answers in Spanish.

" Mama." Said Carmen. " Um, I got married at 18. After I became pregnant with Miguel, I learned the truth about my husband's job. Let's just say he was a very bad man. I had to get far away from him."

" Sorry to hear that." Replied Johnny.

Robby has already heard this story, but he still feels bad hearing it again.

" Don't be sorry. I moved on long ago. You can't let the mistakes of the past determine your future." Replied Carmen.

Johnny starts to think about what Carmen just said to him.

After dinner, Johnny goes back to his apartment, while Robby goes to Miguel's room to talk about his phone conversation with Sam.

" Hey Miguel, can I ask you something?" Asked Robby.

" Sure." Answered Miguel. " What?"

" What did you and Sam talk about?" Asked Robby.

" Umm, well, she called to tell me about how her Mom and Grandma were arguing with each other." Answered Miguel.

" What were they arguing about?" Asked Robby.

" I don't know." Answered Miguel. " Anyway, I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with me after school tomorrow."

" What did she say?" Asked Robby.

" She said that she couldn't, and asked if we could go on Sunday, and I told her that me and you have Cobra Kai training all Sunday, and then, she asked me a pretty disturbing question." Answered Miguel.

" What did she ask you?" Asked Robby.

" Well, she mentioned the fact that she and her dad have started practicing Karate with each other again after several years." Answered Miguel.

" Is she going to be competing in the tournament?" Asked Robby.

" No, she doesn't want to use her karate for sport." Answered Miguel.

" Ok." Replied Robby.

 _Author's Note: I have not decided If I will have Sam compete in the tournament in this story or not, But if she does, it will be a last minute decision on her behalf._

" Anyway, she asked me if I would consider quitting Cobra Kai and start training with her and her father." Said Miguel.

" Damn. What did you say?" Asked Robby.

" I told her that I could never do that to Sensei Lawrence." Answered Miguel.

" Good." Replied Robby.

" And then, her dad walked into the room. When he asked her who she was talking to, she said her Lab Partner." Said Miguel.

" Ouch." Replied Robby.

" I know." Replied Miguel.

" Say, about what Dad told you about Sam's father, There are other things that he didn't tell you." Said Robby.

" Really? What?" Asked Miguel.

" Well, for starters, Mr. LaRusso got the rent doubled on the strip mall that Cobra Kai is located at. Cobra Kai would have had to shut down if it wasn't for that viral video of you kicking Cryler's ass." Said Robby.

" Really? How did you know that?" Asked Miguel.

" Dad bumped into LaRusso at the convenience store in the strip mall that night, and LaRusso's body language said all, according to Dad." Answered Robby.

" Damn, he's an even bigger asshole than I thought." Replied Miguel.

" I know. And here's another thing: Remember when Dad found out that Cobra Kai was banned from entering the tournament?" Asked Robby.

" Yes." Answered Miguel.

" Well, the committee voted all but one to overturn the ban. Guess who was the one person who voted against allowing Cobra Kai to be in the tournament?" Asked Robby.

" It was LaRusso, wasn't it?" Asked Miguel.

" You bet your ass, it was LaRusso." Answered Robby. " Apparently, he's on the tournament committee board." Answered Robby. " You know, the one thing I don't understand is why is LaRusso so butthurt? I mean, he beat my dad in the 84 tournament, and yet, he acts like the sorest loser ever. I mean, as far as I am concerned, my father hasn't done anything to him since that night, and yet, LaRusso is actively trying to prevent my father from running his business. I don't get him."

" Me neither." Replied Miguel.

" Anyways, I gotta go, But I'll see you at school tomorrow." Said Robby.

" Bye Man." Said Miguel.

" Bye Man." Said Robby.

Robby leaves Miguel's apartment and goes back to his.

" Hey Dad." Says Robby.

" Hey Robby." Replies Johnny.

" So, did you like dinner?" Asked Robby.

" Yes. It was excellent." Answered Johnny.

" I liked it too." Replied Robby. " Miguel's Mom is really nice, isn't she?"

" Yeah she is." Answered Johnny.

" You like her, don't you?" Asked Robby.

" Well, I don't really know her that well." Replied Johnny.

" Come on Dad, you think she's hot, don't you?" Asked Robby.

" Yeah, she's hot." Answered Johnny.

" You thinking about asking her out?" Asked Robby.

" Not anytime soon. Maybe once I get to know her a bit better. For now, I'm focused on the tournament." Answered Johnny.

" I understand." Replied Robby. " Anyways, speaking of hot girls, you wouldn't happen to have any pictures of Ali, would you?"

" As a matter of fact, I Do." Answered Johnny.

Johnny goes into his room and picks up his old photo album. He takes out his photos of Ali and he shows them to Robby. A few of the pictures are pictures that were taken in the photo booth at Golf N'Stuff. Another picture is a picture of Ali at the beach about to go into the water. Another picture is a picture of Ali and Johnny at the beach together. He gives the pictures to Robby. Robby looks at them.

" Holy Shit, this chick is hot!" Said Robby.

" Yeah, she was." Replied Johnny.

" This chick is hotter than all of the girls I have met at school combined." Said Robby. " Did you ever have sex with her?"

" You bet damn well I did." Answered Johnny. "She looked even hotter naked."

" I bet. I mean, this chick has beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, a beautiful smile, a nice rack, nice legs, and last but not least, A GREAT ASS." Said Robby.

" Oh, she had one hell of an ass, for sure. I loved putting my hands on it whenever we made out." Replied Johnny.

" Do you ever talk to her these days?" Asked Robby.

" Nope, not since High School." Answered Johnny. " Can I have the pictures back, please?"

" Sure." Said Robby. Robby hands over the pictures. " Anyways, I'm going to get in the shower and go to bed."

" Okay. Good Night Robby."

" Good Night Dad."

 **One Day Later.**

Shannon Keene is sitting in her apartment, upset about the fact that her latest boyfriend dumped her the previous night. She picks up a picture of Robby when he was a young child. She starts crying.

" Robby, why did you have to leave me?" Says a crying Shannon.

Shannon deeply misses her son. She wants to call him and talk to him, but she assumes that Robby will ignore her. She regrets kicking Robby out immediately after he told her that he was moving in with Johnny. She now realizes that she has turned Robby away from him. Or so she thought.

 **Sometime during that day, in the late afternoon.**

Johnny Lawrence has just put a flat screen TV on his living room wall. He previously had gotten another regular TV after he broke his previous one with the money he had gotten from Miguel's training. Now, with the money he has earned from training multiple students at the Dojo, he can now own a flat screen TV. After putting the TV on the wall, he picks up his picture of his mother. He looks at it and sets it back down. He goes to the fridge and he at first plans to get a can of Coors Beer, but decides to grab a bottle of orange juice instead. He pours the orange juice into a glass cup while the movie " Iron Eagle" plays on the TV screen. He drinks his Orange Juice, surprised at how good it tastes.

 **Later that day, Around 4ish.**

School had been a half day, so Miguel, Robby, Aisha, and Hawk decided to go see a movie after school. They are sitting in a movie theatre watching " Avengers: Infinity War". Hawk is throwing candy at people in the theatre. Hawk and Aisha are sitting to Miguel's left, while Robby is sitting to Miguel's right. Aisha notices that something is off about Miguel.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Aisha.

" I can't stop thinking about what Sensei and Robby told me about Sam's dad." Answered Miguel.

" So Sensei and Sam's dad have some beef. What that have to do with you?" Asked Aisha.

" Are you kidding me Aisha?" Asked Robby. "It has everything to do with all of us. The guy got the rent doubled on the dojo, and after that didn't work, he tried to stop Cobra Kai from being allowed to compete in the tournament. If he had his way, we wouldn't even be in the damn tournament, and if it hadn't of been for Miguel owning Cryler in the lunchroom, Cobra Kai wouldn't even exist anymore."

" See Aisha?" Asked Miguel. " Sam's Dad hates Cobra Kai, I'm a part of Cobra Kai, So by the transitive property, Sam's Dad is gonna hate me."

" Jesus Christ, you're such a nerd." Says Hawk right before he throws another piece of candy.

" I'm telling you, it's not just on my mind. Sam was acting weird the other day when her dad walked by." Replied Miguel.

" Mm, Listen, I've known Mr. LaRusso since 3rd Grade, He's a really nice guy, you just have to talk to him." Replied Aisha.

" No, he's not a nice guy. He's a Rich, Self Righteous, Elitist, Yuppie piece of shit. I can't believe that you are defending him, Aisha. He's the enemy." Replied Robby.

Aisha doesn't respond to Robby's unkind words about Daniel LaRusso.

" I haven't even been invited over yet. She's probably too afraid to introduce me." Said Miguel.

" Dude, just go over there. It's an Alpha Move." Replied Hawk.

Hawk throws another piece of candy. The candy hits the head of a bald African American Male in the theatre. The man gets up from out of his seat.

" Who the hell did that?" Asked the Audience Member in question.

Hawk goes back to minding his business, just so he doesn't get caught.

 **Meanwhile, at Sid Weinberg's house.**

" Hey! I said I wanted my Bagel toasted! This is like I'm biting a sponge!" Sid says to his employee.

" You're not paying me to cook!" Replied his employee.

" You're lucky I pay you at all!" Replied Sid.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

" Someone's at the door!" Says Sid.

" You think I don't know that?" Asks his employee.

" Who the hell knows what you know." Replied Sid.

His employee gets off the couch and and gets up to answer the door. She lets the man in. The man walks into Sid's kitchen. The man is none other than Sid's stepson, Johnny Lawrence.

" Oh My God. If it ain't the Karate King!" Says Sid. Sid chuckles. " What's the matter? Let me guess, let me guess, let me guess, You're low on funds. Sorry kid, No bailouts. This ain't Wall Street."

Johnny pulls an envelope out of his pocket. He sets it on the table and tosses it to Sid.

" What's that?" Asked Sid. " What are you, a mail man?"

" It's your money." Answered Johnny.

Sid opens the envelope.

" Good God Almighty." Says Sid.

" It's all there." Says Johnny.

" What do you want me to do? Leave it here on the table till you come back next week?" Asked Sid.

" I won't be back." Replied Johnny.

" Of course you'll be back! You need my money!" Replied Sid.

" I never needed your money. It's just the only thing you had to give." Says Johnny. They both pause for a moment. " Good Bye, Sid."

Johnny leaves. He smiles victoriously while leaving.

 **Later that evening, approaching night time.**

Miguel walks out of his apartment and picks up his bike and puts on his helmet. Robby is outside.

" Well, Robby, I'm going to go pay Sam and her family a surprise visit. Is there any advice that you could give me?" Asked Miguel.

" Just don't bring up Cobra Kai or Karate. Be nice to her family, and if in case her father does bring up Cobra Kai just act like you don't know what it is and be neutral to whatever he says. If you stick to that, everything will be cream cheese." Answered Robby.

" Thanks, Robby. I'll remember that." Says Miguel right before he leaves.

" Good Luck, Miguel! God Speed!" Says a waving Robby when Miguel gets on his bike.

" Thanks!" Replies Miguel.

" You're Welcome!" Replies Robby.

Miguel rides off to Sam's house.

Robby goes back inside his apartment. He sees that his father is smiling.

" Hey dad, I bet you feel great after finally standing up to Sid." Said Robby.

" Yes I do." Replied Johnny.

" Let's order Pizza Hut in celebration." Said Robby.

" And let's watch a movie too." Said Johnny.

" What do you want to watch?" Asked Robby.

" How about The Warriors?" Asks Johnny while pulls the Blu Ray copy that he bought recently along with a Blu Ray Player and their new flat screen tv.

" What's that about?" Asked Robby.

" Oh, you will love this. It's about street gangs." Answered Johnny.

" That's sound interesting." Replied Robby. " Let's watch after the pizza gets here."

" Deal." Replied Johnny.

 **Later that night, at the LaRusso House.**

Miguel Diaz arrives at the LaRusso house while riding his bike. Once he gets close enough to the front porch, he sets his bike down on the grass near the flower pot and takes his helmet off. He begins to rehearse his introduction to Sam's family.

" Hi, Mr. LaRusso, I'm Miguel. I'm…" Says Miguel. He remembers that he has to set his helmet down, so he briefly stops what he is doing and sets his helmet down on his bike. He begins to continue his rehearsal.

" Hi, Mr. LaRusso, I'm Miguel, and I'm" Miguel says. He briefly pauses again. " Sam's boyfriend." He pauses again. " I really like your daughter a lot, and it's really nice to meet you."

Miguel decides to pray to God before he walks up to the door.

" Dear God, Please let this go well, Amen!" Prays Miguel.

Miguel walks up to the front door.

" Here goes nothing, I guess." Miguel whispers to himself.

Miguel takes a deep breath, lets it out, and rings the doorbell.


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner with the LaRusso's

**Chapter 16: Dinner with the LaRusso's**

Daniel LaRusso and his family are eating their dinner. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

" Who could that be?" Asked Daniel.

" Oh, I bet it's Louie. Maybe he could make it tonight after all." Replied Lucille.

" I'll get the door." Said Amanda.

Amanda walks out of the kitchen and goes to the front door. She answers the door. When she opens the door, there is a Hispanic teenage boy standing on the porch.

" Oh hello, who are you?" Asked Amanda.

" My name is Miguel and I am Sam's boyfriend." Answered Miguel. " You must be Sam's mother."

" Indeed I am. My name is Amanda." Replied Amanda. Amanda and Miguel shake hands.

" Well, at least Sam's dad didn't marry that Ali girl." Miguel thought to himself.

" Did Sam invite you over to dinner?"

" No, I came over here to surprise her. Can I come in, please?"

Amanda thinks for a moment.

" Oh, what the hell, come on in."

Amanda lets Miguel inside the house.

" Sam, your boyfriend's here." Said Amanda as she let Miguel inside.

Sam gasps when she hears this. " Oh shit, this is going to end badly." Sam thinks to herself.

Sam wanted to tell her mother that now would not be a good time to introduce Miguel to rest of the family, but she knew that it was too late.

" Sam, what's wrong?" Asked Lucille.

" Nothing, I just wasn't expecting Miguel to come here." Answered Sam.

" You have a new boyfriend?" Asked Daniel. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" Well, you never asked." Answered Sam.

Amanda and Miguel walk into the kitchen.

" Hey everyone, we have a surprise guest with us tonight." Announces Amanda.

Miguel shakes hands with Daniel LaRusso.

" Hi, Mr. LaRusso, I'm Miguel Diaz, and I'm Sam's Boyfriend." Says Miguel. " Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too." Replies Daniel. " Wait, Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."

" No, I don't think so." Replied Miguel. " I have seen you on TV though."

Miguel then shakes Anthony's Hand and Lucille's hand. He goes to wash his hands before he eats. Sam is feeling very nervous.

" Ok, Miguel. We have Chicken Cacciatore, Chicken Nuggets, Biscuits, Spaghetti, Lettuce, Macaroni and cheese." Says Amanda.

" Macaroni and Cheese? I love Mac N Cheese." Interrupts Miguel.

" Me Too." Replied Daniel. " Sounds like to me that you and I have a lot in common."

" Yeah, it sure does." Replied Miguel.

Sam smiles, knowing that her boyfriend and her father are getting along.

Miguel sits down in his seat.

 _Authors Note: Miguel is sitting in the same seat that Robby sat in for Episode 8._

Amanda gets Miguel his Mac N Cheese. He starts eating.

" So Miguel, where do you live?" Asked Daniel.

" Reseda." Answered Miguel.

" Really?" Asked Daniel. " I grew up in Reseda, and before that, Newark, New Jersey."

" Really?" Asked Miguel. " I always assumed that you were born rich."

" Well, things aren't always what they seem." Replied Daniel.

" My family is originally from Ecuador. We've had to move around a lot. Before moving to Reseda, we lived in Riverside." Said Miguel.

" What do your parents do for a living?" Asked Daniel.

" My mom is a nurse." Answered Miguel.

" What about your Dad?" Asked Daniel.

" I never actually knew my Dad." Answered Miguel. " My Mom told me that he was a very bad man, and that she had to get far away from him. That's why she came to America."

" Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that." Replied Daniel. " I know how hard it is growing up without a Dad, believe me, my father died when I was only 8 years old."

" Oh, that's horrible, Mr. LaRusso." Replied Miguel.

" It was very difficult for us." Said Lucille. " It was hard being a single mother. I can only imagine how hard it is for you and your mother."

" Luckily, my Yaya lives with us." Replied Miguel.

" What's a Yaya?" Asked Anthony.

" A Grandmother." Answered Miguel.

" So, Miguel. How long have you and Sam been dating?" Asked Daniel.

" For about 2 months." Answered Miguel.

 _Author's Note: I know that the show never made it clear as to how long Sam and Miguel were dating, but my educated guess is about two months or slightly less, But if Season 2 proves me wrong, So be it._

" Where did the two of you go on your first date?" Asked Amanda.

" Golf N Stuff." Answered Miguel.

" Really?" Asked Daniel.

" Yep." Answered Miguel.

" Why there?" Asked Daniel.

" A good friend of mine recommended it." Answered Miguel.

" So Miguel, how do you like the Valley so far?" Asked Daniel.

" Well, it certainly has not been dull." Replied Miguel. " I have made some awesome friends, and I'm going out with the girl of my dreams!"

Sam smiles when Miguel refers to her as " The girl of my dreams!"

Miguel turns around and looks at Sam.

" Oh come here, sweetheart, give Miggy a kiss." Says Miguel.

Sam and Miguel share a kiss.

" Eww, Gross." Says Anthony.

" It's not gross, it's romantic." Replies Lucille.

" So, what was it like growing up in Newark?" Asked Miguel.

" Interesting, to say the least." Answered Daniel. " I had really good friends, but sometimes, whenever I walked on the sidewalks, Strangers would shout mean things at me."

" Such as?" Asked Miguel.

" Anti Italian slurs, usually, such as Guido and Wop." Answered Daniel.

" Daniel, don't use those words." Said an slightly upset Lucille.

" Those were their words, not mine, ma." Replied Daniel.

" I can totally relate to that, I've been called racial slurs by a few strangers in the past as well." Replied Miguel.

 **13 minutes later.**

Miguel and Sam's family have finished eating their dinner, with Miguel having eaten Mac N Cheese, Spaghetti, Chicken Cacciatore, Chicken Nuggets, and a Biscuit. They are now about to move on to Desert. Miguel has been entertaining the LaRusso Family throughout Dinner with funny jokes. For desert, the LaRusso family are eating Banana Cream Pie. They all start eating.

" This has been one of the best dinners I have ever had." Said Miguel while he was eating his slice of Banana Cream Pie.

" That is very sweet of you." Says Lucille.

" My Yaya would love you." Replied Miguel. Miguel continues eating his slice of banana cream pie.

Sam is smiling, totally relieved that Miguel is getting along with her family, especially her father.

" You know, Miguel, you look so familiar, I could've sworn that I've seen you somewhere before." Said Daniel. Miguel is about to finish his pie.

" I don't know what your talking about, Mr. LaRusso." Replied Miguel.

" Weren't you at the Halloween Dance, Miguel?" Asked Sam.

Miguel finishes his pie. After he swallows, he takes a quick sip of water.

" Yes, I was, as a matter of fact. I saw you there, Sam. You went as a Lakers Girl." Answered Miguel. " You looked so cute."

" Aww thanks, Miguel, You are so sweet." Replied Sam.

" How sweet? Sweeter than this delicious pie?" Asked Miguel.

" Oh Yeah!" Answered Sam.

" What did you dress up as for the Halloween Dance?" Asked Daniel.

" A Skeleton." Answered Miguel. Miguel takes another sip of his water and drinks all that is left.

" A Skeleton?" Asked Daniel.

Suddenly, Daniel has a flashback. Daniel suddenly remembers seeing Miguel at the Halloween Party dressed in an Identical Skelton Costume that Johnny Lawrence wore at the 84 Halloween Dance, and Daniel also has a flashback to when he confronted Johnny at the Cobra Kai Dojo over beating up Kyler and and he now remembers that he saw Miguel there and that he referred to Johnny as " Sensei."

Now Daniel remembers exactly where he has seen Miguel before.

Sam looks at Daniel's face, and sees that his face has now quickly turned cold.

" Oh Shit." Sam thinks to herself. Sam has realized that something bad is about to happen.


	17. Chapter 17: Daniel Loses His Shit

**Chapter 17: Daniel Loses His Shit**

" Wait A Minute!" Said Daniel.

" What is it, Mr. LaRusso?" Asked a suddenly worried Miguel.

" I know exactly who you are! You're one of Johnny Lawrence's students!" Replied an Angry Daniel.

" Oh, Shit, my cover is blown." Miguel thought to himself.

" You little piece of SHIT!" Said Daniel as he got out of his chair. Daniel picks up Miguel's plate and throws it on the floor in anger. Miguel gets out of his seat.

" Look, Mr. LaRusso, the stuff that went on in 84 between You, Sensei and that Ali girl, It had nothing to do with me, okay?" Said Miguel.

" I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR WHAT REVISIONIST BULLSHIT HE TOLD YOU ABOUT ALI!" Replied a very angry Daniel.

Miguel starts walking backwards out of the kitchen in fear while Daniel is walking up to him. Sam has her hands over her eyes, horrified at what is happening right now.

" Please, Mr. LaRusso, give me a chance." Said a scared Miguel.

" IF YOU THOUGHT THAT AFTER A FEW FUNNY JOKES THAT I WOULD LET YOU POISON MY DAUGHTER'S MIND WITH YOUR STRIKE FIRST, NO MERCY BULLSHIT, YOU'RE CRAZY!"

" Daniel, stop it." Said Amanda.

Daniel ignores her.

" All I have left to say is Don't come back to this house, stay away from my daughter, and if I EVER catch you near her again I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I FUCKING TEAR YOU TO PIECES, YOU LITTLE SACK OF SHIT!"

A crying Miguel walks over to the front door and opens it and goes outside and grabs his bike and helmet, puts on the helmet, gets on top of the bike and leaves.

" AND STAY OUT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Shouted Daniel at Miguel while Miguel was going away. Daniel closes the front door shut. Daniel's mother, wife and, daughter have some words for Daniel. Sam is the first to walk up to Daniel.

" DAD, YOU ASSHOLE!" Said an Angry Sam. " You literally just met Miguel, and you threaten to KILL him?"

" I just did you a favor, Sam." Replied Daniel.

" What Favor? Being an asshole to my boyfriend?" Replied Sam.

" Some Boyfriend!" Replied Daniel.

" Some Boyfriend? HE WAS NOTHING BUT NICE TO ALL OF US, AND YOU KICKED HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE AND THREATENED TO KILL HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME STUPID HIGH SCHOOL GRUDGE AGAINST HIS SENSEI!" Replied Sam.

" HIS SENSEI SPRAY PAINTED A DICK ON MY BILLBOARD!" Replied Daniel.

" MAYBE HE DID THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE A DICK, DAD!" Replied Sam. " And Maybe Cobra Kai is a Bad Dojo, and Maybe Miguel's Sensei is an asshole, and maybe all the other Cobra Kai Students are nothing but a bunch of bullies, But Miguel is the nicest, sweetest, kindest, funniest, most compassionate boy that I have ever met, and I love him, I LOVE HIM! He's everything you used to be. I don't even know who you are anymore, other than a hateful hypocrite."

Sam runs to her bedroom, crying. Amanda walks up to Daniel.

" WHAT THE HELL, Daniel? This boy was nothing but sweet, and you THREATEN TO KILL HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE HIS KARATE TEACHER? I AM SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT! IF YOU SCREW UP ONE MORE TIME, I'M DIVORCING YOUR ASS!" Said an Angry Amanda. Amanda walks upstairs to Sam's room to comfort Sam.

Now Lucille walks up to Daniel.

" Oh My God, Daniel, Threatening a Teenage Boy? Both Your Father and Mr. Miyagi Would be ashamed of you if they were alive to see what just happened!" Said Lucille. Lucille walks out of the house and goes to her car and leaves, driving to her hotel. Anthony just goes up to his room.

Daniel goes into the living room, sits down on the couch, and begins to think about what his family members have just told him.

First, Daniel starts to think of what Sam told him.

" He's everything you used to be."

Daniel starts to think about this statement. Suddenly, Daniel starts to think of all the similarities between himself and Miguel. Miguel grew up never knowing his father, Daniel's father died when he was 8 years old. Miguel is being raised by a single mother, Daniel was also raised by a single mother. Miguel is a kid from another town who has moved to Reseda, Daniel was a kid from Newark, New Jersey who moved to Reseda. Now Daniel remembers what Johnny told him when he visited the dojo.

" Those friends of her's were wailing on a kid half their size."

Daniel suddenly has a flashback to Halloween Night 1984, when Johnny and his Cobra Kai Friends were beating him senselessly outside of his home.

Daniel also suddenly remembers that one of the kids that Johnny was referring to was none other than Kyler. Daniel was suspicious of Kyler when he was dating Sam, and wondered why she broke up with him. Now, Daniel thinks that he has a pretty good idea of why she dumped Kyler.

Daniel also remembers that Mr. Miyagi saved him from Johnny and his friends on Halloween Night 1984, and that Mr. Miyagi taught him Karate as a way to defend himself from the Cobra Kai and that he ended up beating them in the tournament. Daniel also realizes that Miguel was saved by none other than Johnny Lawrence, and that Johnny began teaching Miguel Karate as a way to defend himself from bullies. Daniel keeps thinking of more similarities. Miguel is dating his daughter, Sam, the ex girlfriend of Kyler, the boy who bullied him. Daniel dated Ali, the ex girlfriend of Johnny Lawrence, the boy who bullied him. Daniel was also called bigoted slurs by people growing up, and so was Miguel. Ali's father did not care for Daniel because he wasn't rich, and Daniel doesn't care for Miguel because he's a cobra kai student.

Suddenly, Daniel starts to think about what his mother said.

" Your father and Mr. Miyagi would be ashamed of you if they were alive to see what just happened!"

Daniel knows that this is true, and that Mr. Miyagi especially would be angry with him right now about what he said to Miguel.

Suddenly, Daniel remembers what Mr. Miyagi always taught him.

" No such thing as Bad Student, Only Bad Teacher."

Sam's words, Lucille's words, Amanda's Words, and Mr. Miyagi's words keep repeating in Daniel's head.

Especially Sam's and Miyagi's words.

" Everything you used to be."

" No Such thing as Bad Student, Only Bad Teacher."

Daniel realizes that the only real difference that he can think of between himself and this Miguel kid( Other than the fact that Miguel is Ecuadorian American, while he himself is Italian American) is that Daniel was taught by Mr. Miyagi, and that Miguel is being taught by Johnny Lawrence of all people.

Suddenly, Daniel bursts into tears, feeling awful about what he had said to Miguel. After a few minutes, Amanda comes down stairs to see Daniel crying.

" God, I'm such an asshole." Says a crying Daniel. " I can't believe that I said that stuff to a kid."

Amanda walks over to the couch that Daniel is sitting on. She sits down right next to him.

" Me Neither." Replied Amanda.

" Amanda, I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I would say something so mean and hateful to a kid. What am I turning into?" Asked a tearful Daniel.

" An Asshole." Answered Amanda.

" You're right. And you know who would really be mad at me if he were alive today?" Asked Daniel.

" Mr. Miyagi!" Answered Amanda.

" One thing he always said was that there is no such thing as a bad student, only a bad teacher, and I treated this kid like garbage just because he has a bad teacher." Said Daniel. " I'm so sorry, Amanda."

" It's Okay, Daniel. I forgive you. However, you owe both Sam and that boy an apology." Replied Amanda. " So why don't you go upstairs, apologize to Sam, and ask her to have her boyfriend come back over tomorrow for an apology?"

" Okay." Replied Daniel.

Daniel goes upstairs to Sam's room. He tries to open the door, but it is locked. He can hear that Sam is still crying.

" Sam, I have to talk to you, open the door." Says Daniel.

" GO AWAY!" Yelled Sam.

" Look, Sam, I'm sorry about what I said to your boyfriend, I didn't mean it." Replied Daniel.

" I SAID GO AWAY! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Replied Sam.

Daniel walks down stairs to talk to Amanda.

" She won't even let me talk to her." Said Daniel.

" Okay, I think that you should let her rest, and talk to her when she comes home from her PSAT tomorrow." Recommended Amanda. " Also, Daniel, there is something else I want to talk to you about."

" Really?" Asked a surprised Daniel. " What's that?"

" Well, Daniel, You know what is something that we haven't done together in a long time?" Asked Amanda.

" What? Go see a movie together?" Asked Daniel.

" Think **Harder**." Replied Amanda.

Daniel now knows exactly what she means.

" Oh, that." Replied Daniel. " Yeah, you're right."

" I miss the robust sex life that we used to have, and luckily, I bought a box of brand new condoms about a week ago!" Said Amanda. " So, I was thinking, how about you go get a shower upstairs while I clean up in the kitchen, and after I'm done cleaning up the kitchen, I'll get a shower, and after my shower, we'll have sex, What do you say?"

" That would be great. I would love that!" Answered Daniel.

" Great!" Said a smiling Amanda. " See you in the bedroom, you stud!"

 **Later that night, around Midnight, at Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Robby is in his bedroom. He has had a really good night, having eaten pizza and watched a classic movie with his father. For the past couple hours, he has been sleeping, but he wakes up. He decides to get his laptop out and goes on Facebook to send a message to his mother. He types the following:

"Hey Mom, I know that you probably don't want to hear from me ever again, But I just wanted to say that I miss you. While I am having great time living with Dad, I still miss getting to see you every day. While I know that you and Dad will never get back together( Although I would love that), I wish that the two of you would at least make amends and I wish that you would see that Dad is not that bad of a guy and that he has changed. I now have some really cool new friends and Dad has been teaching me and my friends these really awesome karate lessons and I want you to know that the All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament is on Saturday, May 19th, and that I really want you to come and see me compete in it. Please, I Miss You.

Love, Robby."

Robby sends his message.

Suddenly, Robby hears some noise going on outside. He goes into the living room and looks outside the window to check it out. Outside the window, he sees some Italian American guy and these two biker guys outside smashing his father's car with a baseball bat and metal crow bars. He goes over to his father's room to inform him.

" DAD!" Says Robby.

" ROBBY, WHAT IS IT? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." Yelled an Angry Johnny.

" There are these guys outside smashing your car with Metal Crow Bars and a Baseball Bat." Answered Robby.

" OH MY GOD!" Johnny immediately gets out of bed.

 _Author's Note: Johnny is wearing the exact Same clothes that he wore at the end of Episode 8, while Robby is wearing Pajama bottoms but doesn't have a shirt on._

Johnny puts his socks and shoes back on really quick( Which are already tied, he didn't untie them when he took them off), Robby puts his flip flops on, and both go outside to see what is going on.

" HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" asked a very angry Johnny.

He recognizes that one of the men that is trashing his car is none other than Louie LaRusso, the cousin of Daniel LaRusso.

" Consider this a message from Daniel LaRusso!" Replied Louie. Louie hits the trunk of Johnny's car with his baseball bat, knocking a part of it off.

" What are you going to do, Nancy?" Asked the fat bald biker.

Johnny kicks the fat bald biker right in the stomach, he punches the other biker in the face, he grabs the fat biker's arm and punches him in the face and kicks him in the chest and kicks the other biker in the stomach, knocks the fat biker down, and hits the other biker in the face with the crow bar.

" Yeah, You Go, Dad!" Chanted Robby.

Johnny kicks the fat biker in the face while down, knocking him out cold.

" Hey, look, man, back up, man. I got a bat, man. Back up, I got a bat!" Said Louie.

Louie attempts to hit Johnny with the bat, but ends up hitting the floor instead. Johnny steps on the bat, knocking it out of Louie's hands. Robby grabs the bat.

" All right, look. Things got away from me, okay? Just calm down!" Said Louie. Johnny grabs Louie by his shirt.

" Where does Daniel LaRusso live?" Asked an angry Johnny while he was holding Louie by his shirt and pointing his right fist at him.

" This is between me and you, it's got nothing to do with him. I made all that shit up. I'll take my licks like a man!" Said a scared Louie.

" Hey Asshole!" Said the biker with the bandana on his head. The biker is crouching down right in front of Johnny's car. The biker lights up his lighter. " Burn in hell!" The biker throws his lighter at Johnny's car, it lands right inside of it, and because the bikers had poured gasoline inside the car, the car is set on fire.

" NO! YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Robby.

" Holy Shit!" Said Louie.

Robby starts beating the biker in the head with the baseball bat, Screaming " NO MERCY!" Until the biker is knocked out. Robby happens to break the biker's nose and knocks his two front teeth out.

While that is happening, Johnny angrily asks Louie while holding him by his shirt collar, choking him " WHERE DOES DANIEL LARUSSO LIVE?"

" Encino Hills, Escalon Drive." Answers Louie.

Johnny let's go of Louie and Louie falls to the ground. Louie coughs while Johnny takes off on one of the biker's motorcycle.

" Don't you move a muscle!" Said Robby, pointing his bat at Louie. " Stay right there. I have my father's 38 special snub nose revolver in my pocket, and if I even hear you move, I will put a bullet in both of your legs. Understood?"

" Yes." Answered Louie.

" Good." Replied Robby.

 _Author's Note: Robby is lying about having a gun in his pocket._

Robby goes inside and grabs his cell phone in his room and goes right back outside. Louie is still there, while the bikers are also there too, both still knocked out.

Robby calls 911.

" 911, what's your emergency?" Asked the 911 operator.

" Daniel LaRusso sent his dumbass little brother and his two biker buddies to torch my father's car!" Says Robby.

" I'm his cousin, not his brother." Says Louie.

" Actually, he's his cousin, not his brother I was wrong about that part. His name is Louie LaRusso. Anyway, My dad's car is on fire, I need the police, firefighters, and an ambulance, the two bikers got knocked out when they fought me and my dad." Said Robby. " Please come over here as soon as possible."

" What is your address?" Asked the Operator on the phone.

Robby gives the operator his address. He tells the operator good bye and he hangs up.

" All right, Louie LaRusso, You and Your Cousin Daniel's reign of terror against the Cobra Kai Dojo ends tonight. I hope that you, him, and your biker friends enjoy becoming the Aryan Brotherhood's New Butt Buddies at San Quentin." Said Robby. " I can't wait to testify against you guys in court."

 **Eight Minutes Later.**

The Police, Firefighters, and Ambulance have just arrived at the crime scene. After arriving at the scene, The Police arrest Louie, reading him his Miranda Rights while doing so. The Firefighters put out the fire, Police put yellow tape around the car, and the Ambulance take both Unconscious Bikers to the hospital. One of the police cars follows the ambulance to the hospital, with plans to arrest the bikers after the hospital is done taking care of them. A Police officer asks Robby questions about the arson incident. He eventually asks him about his father. Robby tells the officer that his father left and he didn't know where he went( A lie, of course).

" Tell your father to call my number when he gets back, I would like to have a word with him." Said the officer. The officer pulls out a pen and a little piece of paper and writes his cell phone number on it. He gives it to Robby. The Officer leaves. The firefighters talk to Robby. One of the Firefighters is a pretty 19 year old blonde girl, who is staring at Robby's shirtless body with admiration.

" God Damn it, He's So Hot! Those Toned Biceps, Chest, and Abs of his are so Damn Gorgeous and Sexy! " The pretty female firefighter thought to herself.

Robby notices that this hot, young, female firefighter is attracted to him.

" If only I had some condoms and a way to get this hot babe into bed with me TONIGHT!" Robby thought to himself.

 _Author's Note: If I were going to cast anyone to play this young hot blonde female firefighter, it would be Zoey Deutch._

The firefighters tell Robby that they have to take the car to the crime lab, but the law requires that the owner of the car must consent to that before they do.

 _Author's Note: I have no clue if the law in California or any other state requires this, but this is just an educated guess of mine._

Eventually, the firefighters leave. The hot young female firefighter waves goodbye to Robby before she and the other firefighters leave, while Robby waves back. Robby goes back inside his apartment, closes the door, and goes back to bed.


	18. Chapter 18: Your Dad is an Asshole!

**Chapter 18: Your Dad is an Asshole!**

It was Saturday, May 12th, 2018, 6:05 am. Samantha LaRusso has just woken up. She is still furious at her father over what happened the previous night during dinner. She gets in the shower.

 **7 minutes later.**

Sam grabs her towel and puts it around her body. She gets out of the shower and brushes her teeth and puts her deodorant on. Afterwards, she gets dressed. After getting dressed, she goes down stairs to the kitchen after getting a very naughty idea in her head. She looks inside the kitchen cabinet for the spare keys basket. She finds it, takes it out, and opens it up. She looks inside the basket and searches through it. After about 9 seconds, she finds the spare keys to Mr. Miyagi's house. One is a key to the gate, the other two keys are keys to the front and back of his house. She takes the keys out of the basket and puts them in her pocket. She then puts the basket back in the cabinet and goes back up stairs to grab her back pack, cell phone, car keys, and wallet. She then leaves the house and goes to eat breakfast at a local diner before going to school to take her PSAT test.

 **6:45 am, at Robby and Johnny's apartment.**

Robby wakes up after his alarm rings. He only got about 5 hours of sleep. He still feels somewhat tired, and he is also still very pissed off over what happened last night. He looks inside his pajama bottoms. He notices that his underwear has semen stains from the wet dream that he had about that hot young female firefighter that was eye banging him last night. Robby gets out of his bed and goes into the kitchen to find himself something to eat for breakfast. He finds some cereal and puts some in a bowl and gets the milk out to pour it into said bowl. After finishing his breakfast, Robby gets a glass cup and pours milk in it and drinks it. After drinking his milk, he goes into the bathroom to take a shower. After a 10 minute long shower, Robby grabs his towel, puts it around his waist, and gets out of the shower. He puts his deodorant on, brushes his teeth, and dries his hair. After drying his hair, he brushes his hair. After brushing his hair, he leaves the bathroom and goes back to his bedroom and gets dressed. After getting dressed, he puts on his backpack, grabs his skateboard, and goes outside to leave for school. Once he gets outside, he notices that the authorities for some reason did not confiscate the motorcycle that belonged to one of the bikers that vandalized and torched his father's car. The authorities had taken the crow bars and the baseball bat, but not the motorcycle or Johnny's car(for legal reasons). He decides to go back inside real quick, goes back to his room, and puts his skateboard away. After putting his skateboard back in his room, he goes back outside, hops on the motorcycle, and storms off.

 **Later that morning, Around 9:40ish, at the LaRusso House.**

Daniel LaRusso is in his kitchen, making coffee and toast. He is thinking about the awesome sex he had with his wife last night. He starts to drink his coffee. Then, he looks outside in his backyard, and sees Johnny Lawrence standing. Daniel drops his mug. Daniel goes outside to talk to Johnny.

" Look, I'm sorry about what I said to your student, Miguel, last night at dinner. I went overboard." Says Daniel.

" I'm not here to talk about Miguel. I don't like the fact that he's banging your daughter anymore than you do, LaRusso." Replied Johnny.

" God, I hope they haven't had sex." Daniel thought to himself.

" I'm here to talk about my car." Said Johnny.

" What about your car?" Asked Daniel.

" Yeah, nice try." Replied Johnny. "Those goons of yours could have burned down my whole neighborhood and my son could have been killed."

" Goons? What Goons?" Asked a confused Daniel.

" Don't try to play dumb. Son of a bitch gave you up right away." Answered Johnny. " Don't worry, I took care of him and his little biker posse."

Daniel notices that Johnny has a motorcycle, and he remembers Louie telling him that he met a group of bikers in Vegas.

" Louie." Daniels says to himself. " All right, listen. I don't what the hell happened, but I had nothing to do with it, That was my cousin."

" Big Surprise." Replied Johnny. " All you LaRussos are the same. Your whole family, man, it's rotten to the core."

" All right, watch it, Johnny." Replied Daniel.

Suddenly, Anthony LaRusso appears at the doorway.

" Kick his ass, Dad!" Says Anthony.

" Anthony, just go inside." Orders Daniel.

" Listen to your dad, kid. You're not gonna want to see this." Says Johnny.

" Hey! Hey. I'm gonna ask you nice. You get the hell of my property or I'm calling the police." Says Daniel.

" Oh, yeah, you afraid?" Asked Johnny.

Johnny walks up to Daniel. Daniel starts to take his cell phone out of his pocket.

" You know what, this is ridiculous." Says Daniel.

Johnny tries to fight Daniel. They switch positions.

" You want to go now?" Asked Daniel. " Come on, Johnny! You want to do this? Let's go. Come on."

Amanda walks to the doorway.

" What is going on?" Asks Amanda.

" Dad's about to fight this guy." Answers Anthony.

" Amanda, just please, go inside, this is between me and _Sensei_ Lawrence." Replies Daniel.

" Yeah, you two seem to have this pretty well in hand. Just a normal Saturday Afternoon, A couple of grown men are about to kick each other into a pool? You know, as much as I would love to watch you and your childhood karate rival duke it out, I kind of don't want to get any blood on the patio. So what do you say we try to resolve this over some breakfast instead?" Asks Amanda.

Daniel and Johnny think for a moment.

" You want to go inside?" Asked Daniel.

" I could eat." Answered Johnny.

 **Meanwhile, at West Valley High.**

Samantha LaRusso is sitting in class taking her PSAT test. Sitting next to her is Robby Lawrence. They are both taking their test. Sam has noticed that the guy who is sitting in the table in front of them smells awful. She notices that Robby does not look very happy right now.

" The guy sitting in front of us smells like shit, doesn't he?" Asked Sam, quietly.

Robby looks at Sam. She can tell that he is in a very pissed off mood.

" Robby, what's wrong?" Asked Sam, quietly.

" Your Dad is an asshole!" Answered Robby, quietly.

" Tell me something that I don't already know." Replied Sam, quietly.

" Good, so we're in agreement!" Replied Robby, quietly.

" My dad threatened to kill Miguel after he found out he was a cobra kai student." Says Sam, quietly.

" Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you know what I'm pissed off about right now? It ain't your relationship with Miguel or the fact that the guy sitting in front of us smells like horse shit, It's my dad's freaking car." Says Robby, quietly.

" Wait, what did my dad do?" Asked Sam, quietly.

" What hasn't he done?" Asked Robby, quietly. " First, he had the rent on the Cobra Kai Dojo doubled as a ploy to get it shut down, after that didn't work, he tried to prevent Cobra Kai from being allowed to compete in the tournament, and after that didn't work, he sent his dumbass cousin and his biker buddies last night to torch my father's car."

Sam, suddenly remembers Louie mentioning something about meeting a couple of bikers in Vegas, and also that Louie mentioned something to her father about finding out where Sensei Lawrence lives.

" Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Replied Sam, quietly.

 **About 15-20 minutes later, when the test has finally ended.**

Sam is standing outside the door of the room where Miguel is testing. She is waiting for Miguel. The bell rings. Suddenly, the students are let out. The first two students to leave the classroom are none other than Demetri and Miguel.

" Hey!" Says Sam as she put her hand on his arm, smiling.

" Hey." Replies Miguel. Miguel and Sam share a kiss.

" I'll meet you." Says Demetri.

" Yeah, Yeah, Okay." Replies Miguel.

Miguel turns his eyes back to Sam.

" Look, I'm sorry about what happened at dinner last night. I just got impatient and I really wanted to meet your parents, and Hawk and Aisha suggested that I should go over to your house. I'm really sorry." Said Miguel.

" It's okay Miguel. You didn't know that my father would threaten to kill you." Replied Sam.

" You aren't mad at me?" Asked Miguel.

" I mean, I would be, but I am so pissed off at him right now that I don't even care, and I'm even more pissed off at my father after what Robby told me." Answered Sam. " Did Robby tell you about what happened to his father's car?"

" No, but I saw outside that it was burned." Answered Miguel. "Did your dad have something to do with it?"

" Yes, apparently, Dad sent Cousin Louie and his biker friends to torch your Sensei's car." Answered Sam.

" Jesus Christ." Replied Miguel.

" I'm so sorry, Miguel. It's just that my dad hates your sensei, like, with a passion, and I knew that he would lose his shit if he found out." Said Sam.

" It's Okay, My Sensei doesn't like your dad very much, either." Replied Miguel.

" I understand him." Replied Sam.

" This doesn't mean that our relationship is over, does it?" Asked Miguel.

" No." Says Sam. Sam and Miguel kiss. " Not by a long shot. Miguel, I love you, and I don't care what my father thinks, If he can't see what a great guy you are, than SCREW HIM! He is dead to me, as far as I am concerned."

" That's great to hear." Says a relieved Miguel.

" In fact, I think that it's time we take our relationship to the next level." Said Sam.

" What do you mean?" Asked Miguel.

" Oh, come on, Miguel, you know exactly what I mean." Answered Sam.

Miguel thinks for a moment, and he realizes exactly what Sam is talking about.

" Oh!" Says an excited Miguel. " Now I know what you're talking about."

" There is this special place I want to take you where we could be alone together." Says Sam.

" Well, I can't do that now. I have to meet up with the other Cobra's at the park." Replied Miguel.

" We don't have to do it immediately. Can I come with you to the park?" Asked Sam.

" Umm, well, I don't know." Replied Miguel.

" Please, Miguel, let me come with you." Demands Sam.

" Oh, of course you can." Answers Miguel. " What was I thinking?"

 **Now, back to the LaRusso House.**

Daniel, Johnny, and Amanda are sitting at the kitchen table. It has been pretty quiet.

" So Johnny, I hear you run a dojo. That's nice." Says Amanda.

" Yeah, it was nice, until your husband got my rent doubled." Replied Johnny.

" Okay, you spray painted a dick on my face." Replied Daniel.

" You tried to get me banned from the All Valley." Replied Johnny.

" Okay, guys, you know what, let's not do this." Said Amanda.

" He torched my car!" Said Johnny.

" I did not torch your car!" Replied Daniel. " I'm the guy who had your car fixed, remember?"

" Yeah, well, it wouldn't have needed to be fixed if your daughter and her friends hadn't of wrecked it in the first place." Replied Johnny.

" What is he talking about?" Asked Amanda.

" He's full of shit, is what he's talking about." Replied Daniel. " That car wreaked of whiskey. All right, he was probably half in the bag and wrapped it around a telephone pole."

" Yeah, ask your daughter." Johnny says as he takes a bite of his eggs.

" No, hey, you know what, I've enjoyed this trip down memory lane, but some of us have places to be." Said Daniel as he got out of his chair.

" Yeah, well I'm not leaving until I get payback for my car." Replied Johnny.

" I told you, I had nothing to do with it." Replied Daniel.

" Someone did." Replied Johnny.

" Luckily, we know someone with a car dealership who can help." Said Amanda.

Amanda looks at Daniel.

 **One minute later.**

" You want me to give this son of a bitch a car?" Asked Daniel.

" You heard what Louie did." Replied Amanda.

" Oh, please, don't even get me started on Louie." Replied Daniel.

" I'm not saying give him an Audi, Don't even give him an Acura, just give him something from the trade-in lot." Recommended Amanda.

Daniel sighs.

 **Meanwhile, in the kitchen.**

Johnny is about to continue eating his eggs, but suddenly, he notices Anthony LaRusso standing in the doorway, with a donut in his hand.

" You're Lucky my Dad didn't kill you." Said Anthony.

" Yeah? You're Lucky I didn't kill him." Replied Johnny.

" I'm gonna tell him you said that." Replied Anthony.

" Good. I want him to know." Replied Johnny.

Johnny is about to resume eating his eggs.

" You guys got any ketchup?" Asked Johnny.

" Yeah. Get it Yourself." Replied Anthony. " Douchebag."

Anthony walks away.

" Dick." Replied Johnny.

 **Now, back to Daniel and Amanda's conversation.**

" So, after everything this guy's done, I have to be the one to make amends?" Asked Daniel.

" Just give him a car and get him out of your life forever." Replied Amanda.

 **Later that day, in the afternoon, at the park.**

Robby, Miguel, Sam, Demetri, Hawk, Aisha, and Bert are at the park. Miguel and Sam have told the rest of the gang what happened last night at dinner, while Robby has told them what happened last night between His father and Louie LaRusso and his biker buddies. Demetri, Robby, and Aisha are sitting on the bench, while Sam and Miguel are watching Hawk and Bert spar.

" Come on, eat something, it will make you feel better." Demetri says to Robby.

" Dude, I told you, I'm not hungry." Replied Robby.

" I think you're overreacting." Said Demetri.

" Overreacting? ARE YOU SHTTING ME, DEMETRI?" Replied an Angry Robby.

" You aren't overreacting at all man." Says Hawk right before he roundhouse kicks Bert in the face. After doing so, Sam walks up to Bert to make sure that he is okay. Hawk walks up to the bench . " Sam's dad, his cousin, and those Biker Pussies should be killed. No Trial, No Judge, No Jury, No Appeals, Just send them straight to the electric chair."

Hawk sets his arms down on the bench.

" Lethal Injection." Replied Demetri.

" What?" Asked Hawk.

" They use Lethal Injection in California." Answered Demetri.

" I'm talking about how things ought to be, not how things are in real life." Replied Hawk.

" Wait, this state still does that?" Asked Aisha.

Sam, Miguel, and Bert walk up to the bench to join the conversation.

" So, Robby, you said that Louie and the biker guys were arrested, right?" Asked Sam.

" Louie was, the other two guys were taken to the hospital. I bet they are in jail by now." Answered Robby.

" What about my Dad?" Asked Sam. " Do you know if he has been arrested?"

" Nope. As far as I'm concerned, my dad is probably kicking his ass right now." Answered Robby.

" After all the shit he has put you guys through, he deserves a good ass kicking." Replied Sam.

" Tell me about it." Replied Robby.

Aisha, looking at her phone, notices something.

" Oh, that little bitch." Says Aisha.

" What did LaRusso do this time?" Asked Robby.

" No, it's not about him." Replied Aisha. " You know that Video that I posted of me breaking that board?"

" Yeah." Answered Robby.

" Look what Yasmine commented." Said Aisha.

Aisha shows them what Yasmine commented.

Yasmine's comment said the following:

Impressive… Can't believe the belt made it around ur waist.

" Damn." Replied Robby.

" I gotta do something." Says Aisha.

" All Right, how about we kidnap her, and have my boy Rico tattoo "bitch" on her face?" Suggested Hawk.

" No, How about we get a blow torch, so we can blow torch her Vagina, and get a pair of pliers so that we can pull all her teeth out?" Suggested Robby.

" Oh, that's even better!" Replies Hawk.

Hawk and Robby give each other high fives.

Sam is a little bit confused by Hawk and Robby's violent suggestions.

" Wait, Wait, Wait, I've got a better idea. Look." Says Aisha.

Aisha shows them her idea.

" Yasmine's throwing a birthday party at the canyon later?" Asked Miguel.

" Not if we strike first." Answered Aisha.

After a moment, Hawk says " Hell Yeah!"

 **Meanwhile, at LaRusso Auto.**

Daniel is showing Johnny the cars in the Trade-in Lot.

" Okay, Choose." Says Daniel.

" I thought you sold Porches?" Asked Johnny.

" Yeah, right, In your dreams." Replied Daniel. " Just pick one and get the hell out of here. I don't have all day."

Daniel sees a Forrester in the Trade-in Lot.

" What about this one?" Asked Daniel as he pointed the Forrester to Johnny.

" Forrester?" Asked Johnny. " What do I look like, a Lesbo?"

" Hey, every one of these vehicles is worth more than that bucket of bolts you were driving." Replied Daniel.

" Bucket of Bolts had a lot of memories." Replied Johnny.

" Whatever." Replied Daniel.

Johnny notices a red 2009 challenger.

" This one's not half-bad." Says Johnny.

" It's a 2009 Challenger, 5.8 Liter." Says Daniel.

" 5.7." Replies Johnny.

" What, you know cars?" Asks Daniel.

" What kind of Man doesn't?" Asks Johnny.

" All right, wise ass, I'll get you the keys, and you get the hell out of here." Replies Daniel.

" Wait, what's wrong with it?" Asks Johnny.

" What do you mean?" Asks Daniel. " What, do you think I sell lemons?"

" I don't trust you." Answers Johnny.

" All right, fine. You want a test drive, I'll give you a goddamn test drive." Replied Daniel.

" Yeah, I want a test drive." Replied Johnny.

Daniel walks up to his employee, Sheila.

" Sheila, could you get Anoush to take this guy out?" Asked Daniel.

" He's with a customer." Answered Sheila. " By the way, did you hear that Louie got arrested?"

" Yeah, I heard it from the news reporters when I came by here." Answered Daniel. " All right, could you get this Challenger cleaned up and grab me the keys?"

" I got it." Answered Sheila.

" Thanks." Replied Daniel.

" You got one of these in black?" Asked Johnny.

" Yeah, Yeah, I'll get it for you." Answered Daniel.

 **Now, back to the LaRusso House.**

Amanda LaRusso is in the kitchen. Suddenly, her cell phone rings. She sees that the call is from none other than Louie LaRusso. She answers it.

" Amanda, I'm in police custody at the West Valley LAPD Station. Please come bail me out!" Says Louie.

" No, Louie. I AM NOT BAILING YOUR DUMB ASS OUT. I MEAN, SETTING A MAN'S CAR ON FIRE? ARE YOU INSANE?" Asked Amanda.

" Look, Amanda, First, I did not set the car on fire, That was Derek. Second, My plan wasn't to set the car on fire, I just wanted to smash the car, not burn it. They brought the gasoline and the lighter, not me." Replied Louie.

 _Author's Note: The Biker guys were never given official names, So I decided to come up with my own names for them._

" Oh, BULLSHIT, Louie." Replied Amanda.

" No, I swear." Replied Louie.

" I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU INTENDED TO SET THE CAR ON FIRE OR NOT, YOU HAD NO BUSINESS EVEN BEING AT THAT NEIGHBORHOOD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Replied Amanda.

" Look, Amanda, I just wanted to have his car smashed just to send him a message, I did not want it burned. Please, come bail me out." Replied Louie.

" NO, LOUIE. IT IS TIME THAT I SEND YOU A MESSAGE, YOU ARE FIRED!" Replied Amanda.

" No, please don't fire me, I need this job. I'm family, remember?" Begged Louie.

" DON'T EVEN PULL THAT SHIT ON ME. THIS WHOLE ARSON INCIDENT IS THE LAST STRAW. YOU ARE FIRED AND THAT IS FINAL!" Says Amanda.

Amanda hangs up the phone.

 **Now, back to Johnny and Daniel.**

It is 12:31 PM. Daniel is riding in the Challenger with Johnny.

" Come on, now, take it easy. This car isn't technically yours, yet." Said Daniel.

" Relax, Danielle." Replied Johnny. " How many speakers does this thing have?"

" It has enough." Answered Daniel.

" Here." Daniel says as he turns on the radio. The radio is playing "Take it on the Run" by REO Speedwagon. " There you go."

Both Daniel and Johnny start nodding their heads to the song.

" You like Speedwagon?" Asks Johnny.

" What kind of man doesn't?" Asks Daniel. Johnny looks frustrated in response. " But if you don't like it, I mean…"

" No, no, it's all right." Replies Johnny.

The two of them keep nodding their heads to the song, and they eventually start singing along to it.

" Hey, Hey, pull over. Right over here, pull over, just a second." Says Daniel.

Johnny pulls over to the area that Daniel is pointing to, which is none other than the South Spas Apartment Complex. They both get out of the car.

" Oh, this is the old place." Said Daniel. " Used to be three palm trees up there." Daniel points to where the palm trees used to be.

" I remember. I kicked your ass around that corner." Said Johnny as he pointed to the area in question.

" Yeah? How'd that end?" Asked Daniel.

Daniel and Johnny walk to the pool. Daniel opens the gate to the pool. They walk through.

" Wow, this is Mind blowing crazy insane being back here. There's actually water in the pool." Says Daniel. " Never got a chance to swim in there."

" I had a pool twice the size of this." Replied Johnny.

" I bet you did." Replied Daniel.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Johnny.

" Must have been nice having a rich daddy give you everything." Answered Daniel.

" I didn't have a rich daddy. I had a rich Step Dad. He's a real piece of shit." Replied Johnny.

" I didn't know that." Replied Daniel.

" Yeah, I guess my Mom wanted me to have a better life. Give me things she didn't have." Replied Johnny.

" Yeah, moms are good like that." Replied Daniel.

" All right, I could use a drink. There's a bar around the corner." Said Johnny.

Johnny begins to walk off.

" It's the middle of the afternoon. Come on, we gotta go back and do the paperwork." Replied Daniel.

" Yeah, good thing I got the keys, then." Replied Johnny.

" Johnny. Come on, Johnny. We gotta get back-" Daniel pauses for a moment and says to himself " This guy is such a dick."

 **Now, back to the Cobra Kai gang.**

Sam and the Cobra Kai Gang are at the convenience store that is located at the same Strip Mall that the Cobra Kai Dojo is located. They are finding snacks to buy for the party. Sam and Miguel have also found a box of condoms.

" All right, be sure to stock up good. I'm Inviting Everyone. "VIP Only" My Ass." Said Aisha.

" I still don't understand how we are going to buy alcohol." Said Demetri.

" Oh, please. Never underestimate the power of the Hawk." Replied Hawk.

Hawk walks up to the beer fridge and picks up a can of beer.

 **Meanwhile, at Lucille LaRusso's Hotel Room.**

Lucille LaRusso is watching the news in her hotel room. She has been following the coverage of Louie's arrest. Suddenly, she receives a call from Louie. She answers her cell phone.

" Lucille, Oh thank God!" Says Louie on the other line.

" Hi Louie, I heard that you were arrested." Said Lucille.

" Yeah, I was." Replied Louie.

" It said on the TV that you have been charged with Felony Willful or Malicious Arson, Conspiracy to Commit Felony Willful or Malicious Arson, Felony Vandalism, Conspiracy to Commit Felony Vandalism, and a Misdemeanor charge of Assault with a Deadly Weapon." Replied Lucille. " And that you face up to 7 years behind bars if convicted of all charges."

" I know, I just wanted to say that I did not want the car to be set on fire. That wasn't my Idea, It was Derek and Bob's idea. I just wanted to smash his car to send him a message, not burn it." Replied Louie.

" I believe you, Louie." Replied Lucille.

" Thanks, Aunt Lucille. Can you please come bail me out?" Asked Louie.

" Sorry, I don't have enough money." Answered Lucille.

" Okay, I understand." Replied Louie.

" Call Daniel." Reccomended Lucille.

" Okay." Replied Louie. " Bye."

" Bye." Replied Lucille.

They both hang up.

 **Now, back to the Cobra Kai gang.**

Hawk puts the box of beers on the counter. He notices that the clerk. He notices that the clerk is wearing a Los Angeles Dodger T Shirt.

" Sup?" Asked Hawk. " Oh, did you catch the game last night? See Puig with the walk-off?"

" No, man, but I heard he flipped the bat to the moon." Answered the clerk.

" Yeah, I was at the bar last night with my buddies from work. The whole place went wild." Replied Hawk.

" I wanted to go, but my girlfriend dragged me to some lame-ass play." Replied the clerk.

" Bitches will be bitches." Replied Hawk.

" Yeah." Replied the clerk.

" So how much it gonna cost?" Asked Hawk.

" Gotta check your ID first." Answered the clerk.

" I'm Flattered." Hawk says while laughing.

The clerk looks at Hawk for a moment.

" Do you really think I'm underage?" Asked Hawk. " That's my freaking kid right there." Hawk points to Bert. The clerk looks at Bert for a brief moment.

" Yeah, I still need to see it. It's required by Law." Replied the Clerk.

" Oh, yeah for sure. Just upholding the law. It's all good." Said Hawk.

Hawk shows the clerk his fake ID. On the fake ID, it says that his name is Walter Hawkman and that his date of birth is 06/09/1993.

" Whatever." Says the clerk after looking at the ID for a brief moment.

When the clerks looks down, Hawk turns around and sticks his tongue out and holds up his thumb, first finger, and pinky finger in celebration and also to let his friends know that he has succeeded.

Hawk now turns around to face the clerk's desk in front of him.

" And how about eight bottles of that vodka right there?" Asked Hawk.

" Yeah." Answered the clerk.


	19. Chapter 19: Apologies and Confessions

**Chapter 19: Apologies and Confessions**

Sam and the Cobra Kai gang have just walked out of the convenience store. Right before they leave, Robby wants a favor from Hawk.

"Hey Hawk, Can I see your ID?" Asked Robby.

"Sure." Answered Hawk.

Hawk shows Robby the Fake ID.

"Wow, that clerk is a total dumbass." Replied Robby.

The gang leaves the strip mall to go to the canyon for the party.

 **Now, Back to Johnny and Daniel.**

Johnny and Daniel are sitting at a bar.

"Bartender, Coors Banquet for me, and a Shirley Temple for the lady." Orders Johnny.

"A Club Soda will be fine. Thank you." Daniel says to the bartender. Daniel turns his head to the left and says to Johnny "Okay, one drink, and then we get the hell out of here."

Daniel and Johnny pause for a moment.

"So, Your stepdad was an asshole, huh?" Asked Daniel. "Back in the day, I just figured you were living the life, you know, fancy cars, motorbikes."

"It had its moments." Replied Johnny. "Then I'd come home and pretty much get bullied everyday."

The Bartender gives Daniel and Johnny their drinks. They tell her thanks.

"It's why I joined Cobra Kai." Said Johnny. "Kreese gave me more attention than I ever got at home. The guy was more than a Sensei to me, he was basically a father." Johnny takes a sip of his beer. "You wouldn't understand."

Daniel pauses for a brief moment and looks at Johnny.

"My Dad died when I was eight. Mr. Miyagi was like a father to me." Said Daniel. "It's crazy man, both finding karate role models."

Daniel takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, except yours didn't break your trophy and try to kill you." Replied Johnny.

Johnny takes another sip of his beer.

"That is true." Replied Daniel.

Daniel decides to order another drink. After Daniel orders his drink, Johnny orders two more Coors Banquets. The bartender gives them their drinks. Suddenly, Daniel's cell phone starts ringing. He sees that the call is from Louie. He answers the phone.

"Louie, what is it?" Asked Daniel.

"Daniel, I'm in police custody at the LAPD West Valley Division. Please come bail me out." Begged Louie.

"No, Louie. I am not bailing you out. What you did was beyond stupid, and by the way, you're fired!" Replied Daniel.

"Amanda already fired me." Replied Louie.

"Good, so make that double." Replied Daniel.

"Please, Daniel, Bail me out!" Begged Louie.

"No, you set a man's car on fire and told him some bullshit about me being the mastermind." Replied Daniel.

"It wasn't me who set the car on fire, it was Derek." Replied Louie.

"I don't care who set the car on fire!" Replied Daniel. "You had no business being there in the first place."

"Daniel, please, bail me out!" Begged Louie.

"No, and that is final!" Replied Daniel.

Daniel hangs up.

"So, your cousin and those bikers are in jail now, huh?" Asked Johnny.

"Yep." Answered Daniel.

"I'm guessing Robby called the cops on them." Replied Johnny.

"Robby is your son, right?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes." Answered Johnny.

"So, tell me, how is training with him going?" Asked Daniel.

"Great." Answered Johnny. "Him and Miguel are hands down my two best students."

At the mention of Miguel, Daniel suddenly feels uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Asked Johnny. "Is it about him dating your daughter?"

"Yeah, that, and what I said to him last night." Answered Daniel.

"What did you say to him?" Asked Johnny.

"Well, the story goes like this: He makes a surprise visit last night during dinner, and when we were eating dessert, I thought he looked familiar, and he mentioned that he was at the Halloween Dance and that he went as a skeleton. At that moment, I realized who he was. And, let's just say I overreacted." Answered Daniel.

"Overreacted in what way?" Asked Johnny.

"I yelled at him, told him to never come back to my house, stay away from Sam, and that I would kill him if I ever caught him near her again." Said a deeply remorseful Daniel. "I'm so sorry, Johnny."

"Don't apologize to me, you should apologize to him." Replied Johnny. "Tell you what, Tomorrow, I'm going to be at the dojo training Robby and Miguel all day, so how about around 12 pm, you come swing by the dojo and You and Miguel can talk to each other in my office?"

"That would be great." Answered Daniel. "So, anyway, what is your son like?"

"He's really cool." Answered Johnny. "I have to admit, I wasn't really there for Robby growing up. I missed most of his Birthday parties and his soccer games growing up, and then, back in the fall, I heard that he was skipping school and doing drugs with a couple of dirtbags, and his mother wasn't doing anything about it, So I confronted him about it, and he turned me away, so after that, I talked to his mother and she told me to eat shit. So, a few months pass by, and to my surprise, Robby shows up at the dojo wanting to join and move in with me, and the rest is history. He's now back in school, doesn't do drugs anymore, he's making good grades, and he doesn't hang out with a bunch of dirtbags anymore."

"Well, that's nice to hear." Replied Daniel. "You know, I taught Sam karate when she was very little, and trained her until she reached the age of 8, and me and her started training together again a couple months ago."

"That's nice." Replied Johnny.

"Although I don't think she will be wanting to train with me anymore for obvious reasons." Replied Daniel.

"That's because nowadays, she's into the Cobra Cock." Replied Johnny.

Daniel looks at Johnny, slightly disgusted.

"Wait, he didn't tell you that they have been having sex, did he?" Asked Daniel.

"No, I found out that he was dating your daughter a couple days ago. He never mentioned any of that stuff." Answered Johnny.

"Okay, good." Replied Daniel.

"You know, Johnny, about Miguel, you know what pains me the most?" Asked Daniel.

"What?" Asked Johnny.

"The fact that he reminded me so much of myself. I mean, here is a fatherless kid who is from out of town, gets bullied, and learns karate to defend himself. I mean, that sounds like me." Answered Daniel.

"That's why I didn't like him the first time I met him. He reminded me of you when you were in High School." Replied Johnny. "But then that Dumbass Asian kid threw him onto my car, and I got into a fight with that punk and his friends and I agreed to teach him Karate to defend himself, and you know what? I love the kid. I think of him as my other son."

"How well do him and Robby get along?" Asked Daniel.

"They get along great." Answered Johnny. "They're like brothers."

"That's great to hear." Replied Daniel. "Any other students that are good?"

"Well, Hawk and Aisha are pretty good." Answered Johnny.

"Aisha Robinson?" Asked Daniel. "She's a student of yours?"

"Yes, she is." Answered Johnny. "Why, do you know her?"

"Yes, Her father is a close friend of mine and she and Sam were best friends growing up." Answered Daniel.

 **Sometime later that afternoon, at the canyon.**

Kyler, Yasmine, Moon, and Brucks have arrived at the Canyon for Yasmine's birthday party. They all get out of Kyler's Jeep. Brucks is carrying the cooler.

"Finally!" Said Kyler.

"Your driving sucks, by the way." Said a smiling and laughing Yasmine.

"Whatever, dog." Replied Kyler.

Yasmine looks down in front of her and sees a bunch of people at the canyon that she would never have invited, partying and dancing to pop music.

"No effing way." Said a shocked and disgusted Yasmine.

Yasmine notices that the people in attendance include Samantha LaRusso, Aisha Robinson, Miguel Diaz, That hot guy that sits at Aisha's table during lunch(Robby), That Nerdy guy that sits at Aisha's table during Lunch(Demetri), and that mohawked freak that sits at Aisha's table at lunch that she has caught Moon staring at many times during lunch(Hawk).

"Cool, how did all these people get here so early?" Asked Moon.

"Seriously, Moon, do these look like people I'd invite?" Replied Yasmine.

Yasmine sighs.

"Kyler, go tell these losers to get out of here." Yasmine tells Kyler.

"Fo' Sho." Replied Kyler.

Kyler and Bruck both begin to walk down the hill, but suddenly they notice a couple people who look very familiar. The two people are none other than Miguel Diaz and Samantha LaRusso. They are dancing, standing close to them are Demetri and some other dude(Robby).

"Wait." Says Kyler.

Robby notices Kyler.

"Hey Miguel, Sam, Look, it's Cryler." Says Robby.

Sam and Miguel both turn their heads to look at Kyler from above.

"Hey Cryler, come down here, you pussy!" yelled Robby.

Kyler, scared at the very sight of Miguel, tells Yasmine "Um, you know what, let's just find another spot, or we could go home or whatever."

While Kyler is talking, Moon looks down at the party in front of her and notices the Mohawked guy(Hawk) that sits with Aisha and that other hot guy(Robby) at lunch is down there with a cup in his hand and they both make eye contact. Moon brushes the left side of her hair with her left hand and continues making eye contact with him.

"Hey, you guys are a couple of pussies." Said Yasmine to Kyler and Brucks. "You know that, right?"

Moon begins to walk down the hill to go talk to that Mohawked guy(Hawk) while Kyler and Brucks get back into Kyler's jeep.

Yasmine notices that Moon is going down the hill.

"Moon, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Yasmine.

Moon turns her face back and looks at Yasmine.

"I'm just going to get a beer." Answered Moon, A lie, of course.

"We have beers!" Replied Yasmine.

Yasmine turns back around and sees Kyler is standing outside the driver's seat of his car.

"Last Chance." Said Kyler.

Yasmine scoffs. Kyler and Brucks leave.

 **Now, down at the party.**

"Man, that was hilarious, wasn't it?" Said Robby.

"Yeah, it's awesome that Kyler is afraid of Miguel." Replied Sam.

"He looked like he was about to wet himself." Replied Robby.

"Yeah, he did." Replied Miguel.

Robby opens up the cooler and grabs a beer.

"Robby, I don't think that's a good idea." Said Miguel.

"Bullshit, If anyone needs a beer, it's me." Replied Robby.

Robby takes the cap of the beer and starts to drink it.

"Hey Miguel, I'm going to go talk to Aisha. I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Sam.

"Okay." Replied Miguel.

Miguel and Sam share a kiss.

Sam walks up to Aisha.

"Hey Aisha, can you and I talk for a minute?" Asked Sam.

"Sure." Answered Aisha.

Aisha leaves the group of being she had been chit chatting with and goes to talk to Sam one on one.

"Aisha, I just want to say that I am sorry for not standing up for you every time Yasmine bullied you. I am sorry for making lame excuses such as "They have short memories, they'll forget" and I am also sorry for even hanging out with someone like Yasmine in the first place." Said Sam.

"You got that right." Replied Aisha.

Sam starts to tear up.

"You're my oldest friend, and I sold you out just to hang out with the popular kids, and I neglected you when they bullied you, When I should have been the first person to come to your defense, and for that I'm Sorry." Said a tearful Sam. "I won't ever fail you again, I promise."

"You really mean that?" Asked Aisha.

"Yes, I mean it. I am sorry and will you please forgive me?" Asked a tearful Sam.

Aisha drinks the remainder of the drink in her hand, drops the cup, and says "Of course I do, Sam."

Aisha and Sam hug.

"Now, Aisha. I'm going to go hang out with Miguel, is that alright with you?" Asked Sam.

"Sam, you don't need to ask for my permission to hang out with your boyfriend." Answered Aisha.

"Thanks." Replied Sam.

Sam goes back to Miguel.

 **Meanwhile, back to Hawk and Moon.**

Moon has just walked up to Hawk so that she can talk to him.

"Hi, my name is Moon." Said Moon.

"Hi Moon, I'm Hawk." Replied Hawk.

"Is that really your real name?" Asked Moon.

"Well, my birth name is Eli, but I don't go by that name anymore. I go by Hawk." Answered Hawk. "Do you want to move somewhere else so me and you can chat privately?"

"Sure." Answered Moon.

Hawk and Moon move just a few feet away from the crowd that Hawk was in so he and Moon can go chit chat.

"So, Hawk, how did you become Hawk?" Asked Moon.

"Well, Moon, Back when I was Eli, I was a kid who was relentlessly bullied because I was born with a cleft lip and I received a scar from the surgery as a result." Answered Hawk.

"Holy Crap, I knew that you're the kid with the scar on his lip. I Knew It!" Replied Moon. "As you were saying?"

"Well, one day, my good buddy, Miguel Diaz(Hawk points him out to Moon) got into a cafeteria fight with Kyler, the guy who used to bully me and Miguel kicked his ass, and, feeling inspired by Miguel's badassery, I decided to join the Cobra Kai Dojo." Said Hawk.

"Oh, yeah, I remember when that happened!" Replied Moon. "Go on."

"Well, during my time at Cobra Kai, My Sensei told me." Hawk says before he is briefly interrupted by Moon.

"What's a Sensei?" Asked Moon.

"A Karate Teacher." Answered Hawk.

"Okay, go on, Sorry for the interruption." Replied Moon.

"It's Okay." Replied Hawk. "Anyway, as I was saying, My Sensei told me that if I wanted to be known as someone other than a nerd with a scar on his lip, that I would have to flip the script. So, I decided to get this mohawk and I also got a back tattoo as well."

"A Back Tattoo?" Asked an Intrigued Moon. "Can I see it please?"

"Sure!" Answered Hawk.

Hawk shows Moon his Back Tattoo.

Moon is very impressed with Hawk's back tattoo.

"Holy shit, that is Sexy!" Replied Moon.

Hawk finishes showing her his tattoo.

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy." Replied an Intrigued Hawk.

"Very Sexy!" Replied Moon.

"I bet that you do!" Replied Hawk.

"You know, Hawk, I have always thought that you were cute." Said Moon.

"Really?" Asked a surprised Hawk.

"Yes. I remember back when you were Eli. You looked so helpless, like a little lost puppy, I just thought you looked so cute and adorable, And I even thought that your scar on your lip was kinda cute." Answered Moon.

"Really?" Asked a surprised Hawk. This is the first time anybody has ever complimented his lip.

"Yes." Answered Moon.

"But weren't you one of the kids online who made fun of me?" Asked Hawk.

"Yes, but I was just going along with the crowd, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Answered Moon.

"It's Okay." Replied Hawk.

"But honestly. I have always thought that you're cute. You used to looked so cute and helpless and adorable, and I just wanted to hug you." Said Moon.

"I hate to disappoint you but he doesn't exist anymore." Replied Hawk.

"Oh, that's okay. I love the new you!" Replied Moon.

"Thanks!" Replied Hawk. "Ever since I joined Cobra Kai, I have gotten stronger, tougher, gained confidence, and learned how to stand up for myself. I went from being some kid who got pushed around by everybody to a total badass!"

"Good for you!" Replied Moon.

"Anyways, Moon, enough about me, let's talk about you. What kind of music do you like?" Asked Hawk.

"Well, I like Classic Rock, Grunge, Pop, and Jam Music. I love The Grateful Dead!" Said Moon. "I also love The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Nirvana, and Pink Floyd! What do you like?"

"I like Classic Rock, Punk Rock, and Heavy Metal Music!" Answered Hawk.

"Punk Rock? Like The Ramones?" Asked Moon.

"Hell Yeah! The Ramones are great!" Answered Hawk. "You like The Ramones, too?"

"Yeah. My dad would play The Ramones on his car radio all the time growing up whenever he took me to school or wherever I needed to go. He always said that it would be bad parenting otherwise." Answered Moon.

"Your Dad is right." Replied Hawk.

"Hey Hawk, can I do you a favor?" Asked Moon.

"Sure!" Answered Hawk. "What would that be?"

"Can I kiss you on the lips?" Asked Moon.

"Holy Shit, I've hit the jackpot!" Hawk thought to himself.

"Only if you let me kiss you first!" Answered Hawk.

Hawk and Moon kiss.

 **10 Minutes Later.**

Robby is snacking on some pringles after drinking one beer. He notices that everybody at the party seems to be having a good time, Everybody except for one person: Yasmine, The Birthday Girl! Robby didn't care for Yasmine as a person(mainly because he had heard about what a horrible person she is from Aisha), but there was a part of him that couldn't help but find her attractive. He also kind of felt bad for her because it was her birthday and she clearly was not having a good time and he remembered how he had crappy birthdays as a result of his father not showing up for them. He thought to himself "Maybe I can change her." And decided to walk up to her to talk to her.

Robby walks up to Yasmine.

"Hi Yasmine!" Said Robby. "My Name is Robby! Nice to meet you!"

Yasmine does not say anything in response.

"Anyway, I heard that today is your birthday. Happy Birthday!" Said Robby.

Yasmine is feeling angry, but at the same time, she kinda does want to chit chat with Robby, because she thinks that he is so hot and that he has a really sexy voice.

But still, she remains quiet.

"So, Yasmine, what kind of music do you like?" Asked a smiling Robby.

Yasmine, decides that she will now talk to him.

"Wipe that stupid smile off of your face, asshole." Said Yasmine.

"Wow, she finally speaks!" Replied Robby.

"I'm serious." Replied Yasmine. "Do you losers think it's funny crashing my party?"

"Well, Yasmine, let me get 3 things straight: 1. This technically isn't your party because we were here first, 2. You brought this all on yourself. You left a mean and hurtful comment on Aisha's video, and this is what you get. If you hadn't of left that dumbass comment about her weight, we never would have came here, and 3. This is pretty light in comparison to some of the other ideas discussed." Replied Robby.

"How is it my fault that Fuglisha is a fat ass?" Asked Yasmine.

"Well, that Hungry Hungry Hippo that you showed up with that ran away like a bitch along with your boyfriend looked way fatter than Aisha to me." Replied Robby.

"Uh, for the record, his name is Brucks." Replied Yasmine.

"Brooke? What is she, some kind of Tranny?" Asked Robby.

"He isn't a Tranny, you bigot!" Replied an annoyed Yasmine.

"You calling someone else a bigot, how rich!" Replied Robby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Yasmine.

"It means that you're a hypocrite." Answered Robby.

"Whatever." Replied Yasmine.

"You know, what you did to Aisha at the Halloween Dance really wasn't cool." Said Robby.

"Well, She isn't cool, and you aren't cool either." Replied Yasmine.

"Why, are you so mean to her?" Asked Robby.

"Because she's a fat and ugly bitch." Answered Yasmine.

"Oh, and Brooke isn't a fat and ugly bitch?" Asked Robby. "You know, that guy is heavier than Aisha, and I don't see you picking on him. So please, give me the real reason, not some simplistic bullshit excuse."

"There isn't anything else to be said. She's a fugly bitch, end of story. Besides, it's not like that she was ever all that nice to me anyway." Answered Yasmine.

"Holy shit, I knew that you had another reason." Replied Robby. "Tell me."

"I don't have anything else to tell you." Replied Yasmine.

"Yes you do, you literally just admitted that she did something to you." Replied Robby. "What did she do to you?"

"You really want to know?" Asked Yasmine.

"Yes." Answered Robby.

"All Right. I'll tell you." Replied Yasmine. "I'll admit, I didn't always hate her. In fact, when I first met her back in Middle School, I thought that she was kind of cool, you know, since her dad is a famous football player and all. Then, one day in science class during 7th grade, the teacher asked us science questions, and every other kid was getting them right, and when I was asked a question, I got it wrong, and when she answered the same question I got, She got it right, and all of the other kids laughed at me. She made me look ridiculous."

"Really, that's it?" Asked Robby.

Yasmine sighs, thinking to herself about whether or not to continue the story.

"Well?" Asked Robby.

Yasmine decides to just continue the story.

"No, that's not it." Answered Yasmine. "There's more."

"Please, continue." Replied Robby.

"Well, later on, during the 2nd semester of 7th grade, There was this science project that our class had to do, and it was supposed to be a group project, and I asked Aisha if I could be in her group, and she said no, and every other group was filled up, So I had to do the project all by myself. I ended up failing the project, and because of that, I had to go to Summer School." Said Yasmine.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Robby.

"I had to go to Summer School because of that bitch." Replied Yasmine. "So, what, I'm supposed to be all nice to her?"

"It sure as hell doesn't give you an excuse to be all mean to her." Replied Robby.

"Well, if you love her so much, why don't you go out with her?" Asked Yasmine.

"Better question, Why won't Cryler go out with Brooke?" Replied Robby.

Yasmine snickers at Robby's comment. She tries to cover her snickering up with her hand, but she can't hide her snickering from Robby.

"Damn, this guy is good at comebacks. And why does he have to be so hot?" Yasmine thought to herself.

Robby notices her snickering.

"Hey, I made you laugh." Said Robby. "Which leads to my next question. Why don't you dump Cryler and go out with me instead?"

Yasmine is surprised that this Robby kid would ask that question. She does think about how this kid is much better looking than Kyler and would probably be better in bed, too. But she also thinks about the fact that this kid isn't rich.

"I don't want to go out with you, loser." Answered Yasmine.

"Why not?" Asked Robby.

"Because you're a loser." Answered Yasmine.

"Oh, and Cryler isn't a loser?" Asked Robby.

"Umm, Kyler has a car, and I bet a million dollars that you don't." Replied Yasmine.

"I have a motorcycle." Replied Robby.

"Bull Shit." Replied Yasmine.

"Bull True." Replied Robby. "Besides, you know as well as I know that any guy who drives a Jeep like the one Cryler drives is over compensating for having a tiny dick."

"Hey, I had sex with Kyler two weeks ago, It's a damn good size!" Replied Yasmine.

"You know as well as I do that whenever a girl says it's a damn good size, It's a nice way of saying that it's pretty damn small." Replied Robby.

 _Author's Note: Mallrats Reference FTW!_

"Whatever. The point is, Kyler's family has money, and I bet your family doesn't." Replied Yasmine. "You probably live in that shithole Reseda."

"Yep, and before that, North Hills." Replied Robby.

"Exactly." Replied Yasmine. "So why should I go out with you?"

"Well, Yasmine, do you like your parents?" Asked Robby.

"No, not really." Answered Yasmine.

"And do you think that your parents would like me?" Asked Robby.

"Hell No." Answered Yasmine.

"See, there you go. It would be more rebellious to go out with me than to go out with Cryler." Replied Robby.

"Umm, don't you get that I'm not into you?" Asked Yasmine.

"Bullshit, Yasmine. I've seen you look at me during lunch." Replied Robby.

"Damn it, this guy is good. There isn't anything I can say that he can't counter. Why does this loser have to be so hot?" Yasmine thinks to herself.

"Why would I go out with you?" Asked Yasmine. "I already have a boyfriend, and you aren't even that popular."

"Well, for one, You have a shitty boyfriend. Two, you know who is more popular than Cryler?" Asked Robby.

"Who?" Asked Yasmine.

"Miguel Diaz." Answered Robby. "Miguel kicked Cryler's ass, and because of that, he's already more popular than Cryler and he's also more popular than you."

"Oh, bullshit." Replied Yasmine. "Miguel Diaz is only popular among nerds."

"It's not just nerds, Yasmine. The Jocks and the girls already dig Miguel too. He's a Cobra Kai. All the babes want to date a Cobra Kai." Replied Robby.

"Yeah Right." Replied Yasmine.

Robby looks around the party and notices Hawk and Moon kissing. Robby points them out to Yasmine.

"See, even your friend gets it. Why can't you?" Asked Robby.

"What's your point?" Asked Yasmine.

"My point is that after the tournament next week, Cobra Kai is going to take over West Valley High by storm." Answered Robby. "You, Cryler, and Brooke won't even be memories. So you have two options. A. Either stick with those two losers and fade into irrelevance, or B. Dump Cryler, Become my girlfriend, apologize to Aisha, and stay relevant. Cut and Dry, that is it."

Yasmine starts to think about the valid points that Robby is making.

"Okay, let me think for a moment." Said Yasmine.

"Okay." Replied Robby.

Robby walks off to go chit chat with Hawk and Moon.

"Hey Hawk, I see that you've found yourself a girlfriend!" Said Robby.

"Yep!" Replied Hawk.

"Hi Moon, I'm Robby." Said Robby.

Robby and Moon shake hands.

"Hey, I've seen you. You're that other really hot guy that sits at Aisha's lunch table!" Says Moon.

Hawk is somewhat disturbed by Moon's comments.

"Don't get any ideas, Robby." Said Hawk.

"Don't worry man, she's all yours. Besides I got my eyes set on somebody else!" Replied Robby.

"Really? Who?" Asked Hawk.

Robby is about to answer, but a voice interrupts him.

"Hey Robby, come here!" Said Yasmine.

"I'll tell you about it later." Robby tells Hawk.

Robby walks up to Yasmine.

"So Yasmine, do you have good news for me yet?" Asked Robby.

"Well, kind of, sort of." Answered Yasmine.

"So, what's the verdict?" Asked Robby.

"Well, I kind of want to get to know you a little bit better before I go out with you." Answered Yasmine.

"Okay, how about the Aisha situation?" Asked Robby.

"Well, I don't feel like talking to her right now, I want to talk to you right now!" Answered Yasmine.

"That's Fine." Replied a smiling Robby. Robby thinks to himself about how he's not only about to steal Kyler's girlfriend, but also make Demetri jealous, while Yasmine is thinking about how sexy she thinks Robby's smile is.

"So, Robby, What kind of music do you like?" Asked Yasmine.

 **Now, back to Daniel and Johnny.**

Daniel and Johnny have been at the bar for quite some time now. They have been drinking and chit chatting.

"I mean, there was spaghetti all over your face, man. It was hilarious." Said Johnny.

"There wasn't any spaghetti on my face, it was on my chest, and that sauce burned." Replied Daniel.

"That's even funnier man." Replied Johnny.

"Laugh all you want. I hear Ali clocked you right after that." Replied Daniel.

"Yeah, I had it coming." Replied Johnny.

Johnny picks up his drink.

"Yeah, that girl was something." Said Johnny.

Johnny takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, she was." Replied Daniel.

Johnny finishes his sip.

"You ever see her these days?" Asked Johnny.

"Nah, not in decades." Answered Daniel. "I hear she met some guy in Med School."

Daniel takes a sip of his drink.

"Ali's a doctor now?" Asked Johnny. "Wow. I knew she was smart, but I figured she was hot enough to avoid work."

"Yeah. She's a pediatric surgeon. Her Husband's an oncologist." Answered Daniel.

"Sounds like a tool." Replied Johnny.

"I don't know. I never met him. They live in Denver." Replied Daniel.

Daniel takes another sip of his drink.

"For someone who hasn't talked to Ali in decades, you sure know an awful lot about her." Said Johnny.

"I've seen her on Facebook." Replied Daniel.

"Facebook, eh? Robby's told me about that site." Replied Johnny. "Can show me Ali's?"

"Sure." Answered Daniel.

Daniel gets his smartphone out and shows Johnny Ali's facebook page.

Ali's facebook page name is Ali Mills Schwarber, her profile picture is a picture of two dogs, and it says on her facebook page that she is the head of Pediatric Surgery for the Denver Hospital For Children.

"Ali Mills Schwarber? That's her last name now?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah." Answered Daniel.

"Wow, what a downgrade." Replied Johnny. "Are there any photos? I wonder how she's holding up."

"Well, you gotta be her friend to see them." Answered Daniel. "I never friend requested her."

"Why not?" Asked Johnny. Johnny takes another sip of his beer.

"Because, I'm a happily married man, I don't need to be snooping around my ex's photos." Answered Daniel. "Besides, she never friend requested me either, so…"

"Hold on." Interrupted Johnny. "Is that her husband? Let's see what this loser looks like."

Daniel presses his thumb on the picture of Gregory Schwarber, Ali's Husband to enlarge it. He shows Johnny his picture. Her Husband is a very good looking man.

"Look at that dumb face." Said Johnny.

"Yeah, what an asshole." Replied Daniel.

Daniel looks over at the bartender.

"Another Round?" Asked Daniel.

Daniel closes the link to Ali's facebook page.

The bartender gives Daniel and Johnny another round.

"So, Daniel, tell me about some of the chicks you went out with between Ali and your wife?" Asked Johnny.

"Well, Johnny, the summer Ali and I broke up, I got to go on a trip with Mr. Miyagi to Okinawa, and while there, I met this girl named Kumiko." Answered Daniel.

"Wow, you got to go to Okinawa?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes, I've been there many times." Answered Daniel.

"So, was Kumiko hot?" Asked Johnny.

Daniel, looks at Johnny with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, she was hot, very hot." Answered Daniel.

"Was she hotter than Ali?" Asked Johnny.

"That's a tough one." Answered Daniel.

"So, what happened between you and this Kumiko chick?" Asked Johnny.

"Well, She originally was going to come back with me to the United States, but she got offered a dancing career in Tokyo, and that was her dream, and she just couldn't refuse the offer." Answered Daniel.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Johnny.

"It's okay. I'm happily married now." Replied Daniel.

"Do you ever talk to this Kumiko chick these days?" Asked Johnny.

Daniel is about to answer, but suddenly, three police officers walk inside the bar.

"Daniel LaRusso, you are under arrest!" Announced one of the officers.

The officers take Daniel, handcuff him, and take him to the police car, telling him that they are taking him to the police station for questioning regarding his alleged involvement in the destruction of Johnny's car that Louie and his biker friends were responsible for. He is not being officially charged with a crime.

After a few minutes, Johnny leaves the bar, gets in his new car, and drives home.


	20. Chapter 20: Yasmine's Story

**Chapter 20: Yasmine's Story**

It is now in the evening, the sun is setting. It's getting darker. Aisha's party at the canyon is still on going. Moon has apologized to Aisha for the Cheeto pig video, and after apologizing to Aisha, she also talked to Sam and got to hear her side of the whole Kyler fiasco. After hearing her side, Moon apologized to Sam for blindly believing Kyler's lies and for not giving Sam a chance to tell her about her side of the story. After apologizing to both Sam and Aisha, Moon went back to hang out with Hawk. Moon and Hawk have been sitting on a log together making out ever since Moon talked to Aisha and Sam. Sam and Miguel are also currently sitting on a log together making out as well, and Robby and Yasmine have been dancing together. Robby and Yasmine have also chit chatted, and Robby has found out that Yasmine is a fan of Pink Floyd, AC/DC, The Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, Van Halen, Guns N Roses, Nirvana, Alice in Chains, and other classic Rock Bands that Robby enjoys.

"You know, Yasmine, You are a really good dancer." Said Robby.

"Thanks, so are you!" Replied Yasmine.

"Better than Cryler?" Asked Robby.

"Oh, you are a so much better dancer than Cryler." Answered Yasmine.

 _Author's note: Yasmine is now calling Kyler by Robby's nickname for him._

Robby notices that Demetri is looking at the two of them dancing together in a somewhat jealous way. Suddenly, Robby gets an idea.

"Hey Yasmine, you want to find out if I'm a better kisser than Cryler as well?" Asked Robby.

"Oh, hell yes!" Answered Yasmine.

Robby winks at Demetri, and he and Yasmine kiss each other on the lips.

"Damn it." Demetri says to himself.

Miguel and Sam stop kissing for a moment and Miguel looks around. Suddenly, Miguel notices Robby and Yasmine kissing.

"Oh my god, I don't believe this shit." Said Miguel.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Look." Said Miguel as he pointed to Robby and Yasmine.

Sam is shocked to see Robby making out with Yasmine of all people.

"No way!" Said Sam.

Aisha notices Robby and Yasmine kissing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aisha said to herself.

Demetri pulls out his phone and notices that his google alert for Daniel LaRusso has gone off and it says that he has been arrested on suspicion of being involved in a car arson.

Demetri walks up to Sam to inform her.

"Hey Sam, good news for you, Your father has been arrested!" Said Demetri.

"Great." Replied Sam.

Demetri walks off.

"Hey Miguel, I just thought of something." Said Sam.

"Really, what is that?" Asked Miguel.

"Well, since my Dad has now been arrested and my Mom is probably going to divorce him, I have decided that I want to join Cobra Kai!" Announced Sam.

Miguel never thought that his girlfriend would say this.

"Really?" Asked Miguel.

"Yes, Really." Answered Sam.

"That's Great! I'm not sure if Sensei would be up for it, But I will do my best to convince him to let you in." Replied Miguel.

"Oh, I know that you will." Replied Sam.

Sam and Miguel kiss.

Sam's phone is going off. Her mother has been trying to call her, but Sam is not interested in talking to her.

"I can't wait to get to train with you." Said Miguel.

"And I can't wait to fight in the tournament with you guys! It's going to be so much fun!" Replied Sam.

 _Author's Note: Spoilers! Sam will compete in the All Valley Tournament, but not as a Cobra Kai student. You will have to keep on reading to find out more information regarding this matter._

 **Now, back to Robby and Yasmine.**

"So Yasmine, Are you ready to Apologize to Aisha yet?" Asked Robby.

"Sure." Answered Yasmine.

Yasmine looks over to Aisha.

"Hey Aisha, Come Here!" Said Yasmine.

Aisha walks up to Yasmine. Sam and Miguel notice this. Sam and Miguel follow Aisha.

"Hey Moon, Hawk, come check this out." Said Sam to Moon and Hawk.

Moon and Hawk get up from the log to see what's happening. Demetri, intrigued, decides to follow Hawk and Moon.

Yasmine is ready to talk to Aisha.

"So, Yasmine, What is it that you want from me?" Asked Aisha.

"Look, Aisha, I'm sorry about the Cheeto pig video and all the other times I was mean to you, okay?" Replied Yasmine.

"Well, you better be sorry, because you have caused me a lot of pain." Replied Aisha.

"I have, but I want you to know that I haven't been mean to you for no reason." Replied Yasmine.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aisha.

"Well, remember that time in 7th grade in science class when I got that question wrong and you got it right and everyone else in class laughed at me and remember that other time in 7th grade when I asked if I could be in your group and you said no?" Asked Yasmine.

"Yes, Sorry about that." Answered Aisha.

"Well, I had to do the project all by myself, and I failed it, and because of that, I had to go to Summer School. You know, before that whole fiasco, I thought that you were kind of cool." Replied Yasmine.

"Really?" Asked Aisha.

"Yes, Really." Answered Yasmine. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, and will you please forgive me? I promise I won't be mean to you ever again."

Aisha thinks for a moment. She figures what the hell.

"Yes, I forgive you." Answered Aisha. "And if you need any help with any assignments, Just ask, okay?"

"Okay." Answered Yasmine.

 _Author's Note: Yasmine has just dodged a major bullet._

Sam is surprised that Aisha would forgive Yasmine for the way that she has treated her. Moon has something to say to Yasmine as well.

"I'm glad that you apologized to Aisha, I did too, but you owe Sam an apology as well. Kyler is a liar! Sam didn't say those horrible things about us and Sam didn't give Kyler a Blow Job either." Said Moon.

Yasmine looks at Sam.

"Hey, Sam, Sorry about that Sausage Photo, A couple weeks ago, Kyler and I banged, His dick is so small that I don't think even you would have sucked on it." Said Yasmine.

"Yasmine, it's more serious than that." Replied Sam.

"KYLER TRIED TO MOLEST HER IN THE MOVIE THEATER!" Shrieked Moon.

"Wait, Sam, is that true?" Asked a surprised Yasmine.

"Yes, it is." Answered Sam.

Yasmine can tell by looking into Sam's eyes that she is telling the truth and that she is not making it up.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Yasmine bursts into tears.

Sam, Aisha, and the rest of the Cobra Kai gang look at each other. They cannot believe what they are witnessing. They have never seen Yasmine like this before.

For the first time in her life, Yasmine truly does feel guilty about cyber bullying someone.

"Oh My God, Sam, I am so sorry!" Said a tearful Yasmine.

"Yasmine, are you okay?" Asked Miguel.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY, YOU MORON!" Answered Yasmine. "I just found out that I made fun of a girl who almost got molested when I myself have been molested!"

Yasmine continues crying.

"Oh my God, Yasmine! That's horrible!" Said Aisha.

"It happened when I was seven years old." Said Yasmine. "I was at summer camp, and I didn't like any of the food they were serving, So a counselor took me to one of the chef's to help me find something that I would enjoy. The Chef took me to the back room. After taking me to the back room, he locked the door, put duct tape over my mouth, handcuffed me, pulled my pants down, and molested me."

Yasmine continues crying, remembering this terrifying childhood experience.

"Have you ever told anyone this before?" Asked Moon.

"No, Moon. I've never said a word about this to anyone before." Answered Yasmine.

Robby offers to give Yasmine a hug, and she accepts. While hugging him, she places her face up against his chest, crying into his shirt.

"You're going to be okay, babe." Said Robby.

About 30 seconds later, Robby and Yasmine stop hugging and Yasmine receives hugs from Sam, Aisha, Moon, Hawk, and even Miguel and Demetri(which she reluctantly accepts).

"Hey, Yasmine, do you want a beer?" Asked Robby.

"Yes. If anyone needs one right now, it's me!" Answered Yasmine.

Robby grabs a beer from out of the cooler and gives it to Yasmine. Yasmine opens the bottle and drinks it.

"Okay, everybody, let's sing Happy Birthday to Yasmine." Said Robby after Yasmine finished drinking her beer.

Everybody at the party joins Robby and the Cobra Kai gang in singing Happy Birthday to Yasmine in order to cheer her up. After doing so, Yasmine has something to ask Robby.

"Hey Robby, Can we get out of here?" Asked Yasmine.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Robby. "Are you hungry?"

"I could go for some pizza right now." Answered Yasmine. "Mellow Mushroom?"

"I love their Pizza!" Replied Robby. "Sure, babe."

"Thanks!" Replied Yasmine.

Robby looks at his Cobra Kai friends.

"Well guys, Yasmine and I are going out to eat together. We've had fun! See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Replied the rest of the party goers.

Robby and Yasmine go up the hill. After a few minutes, Robby takes Yasmine to the motorcycle.

"Holy Shit, You weren't lying!" Said Yasmine.

"See, told you that I have a motorcycle." Replied Robby.

"You stole it, didn't you?" Asked Yasmine.

"To be accurate, I'll just say that this was an unintended gift." Answered Robby.

"It's so Badass!" Said Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine get on the motorcycle and ride off to Mellow Mushroom.

 **Now, back to Miguel and Sam.**

5 minutes have passed since Robby and Yasmine left the party, and now, Miguel and Sam are about to decide to leave as well.

"Hey Miguel, are you ready to go?" Asked Sam. "Because I am."

"Yeah, Now would be good." Answered Miguel.

Miguel and Sam say goodbye to their friends at the party. They walk up the hill and they go to Sam's car. Sam unlocks the car. Sam and Miguel open the doors to the car. Sam gets in the driver's seat, while Miguel gets in the passenger seat to the right of the driver's seat. They close the doors. Sam and Miguel buckle up, Sam starts the car, and begins driving.

"So, Sam, where are we going?" Asked Miguel.

"To a very special place." Answered Sam.

Miguel and Sam are both smiling, thinking about the fact that they will soon both no longer be virgins.

 _Author's note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Throughout writing this story, I have debated myself as to who I should pair Robby with. Yasmine was my first choice, but I also thought about Pairing Robby with an Original Character whose name would have been Mallory Schwarber, the niece of Doctors Gregory and Ali Mills-Schwarber, but I decided against that because I thought that would be too cheap and too coincidental for the niece of Ali to be at the party. I later thought about pairing Robby with Aisha, and to a much lesser extent, Moon, but I decided that I liked Hawk and Moon's relationship too much, and that Pairing Robby with anyone other than Yasmine would make the party too similar to what happened on the show because Yasmine got front wedgied by Aisha and her getting with Robby would have butterflied that away. I also knew, however, that If I was going to pair Robby with Yasmine, it would have to be believable. So in order to make it believable, I knew that I had to add some depth to Yasmine's character and also give her a motive for being mean to Aisha. When thinking about how to do this, I remembered an episode of Freaks and Geeks titled "Chokin and Tokin" where the bully on the show, Alan White, tells his victim, Bill Haverchuck, that he used to admire him when both he and them were younger, but they wouldn't let him hang out with them, so as a result, he started bullying them. I decided to borrow that element from Alan's character and incorporated that into Yasmine's character for this story. As to Yasmine's story about the horrible crime that was committed against her when she was a little girl, I wanted to have Sam forgive Yasmine for her cyber bullying of her, and I knew that in order to do that, I would have to make it believable._


	21. Chapter 21: Daniel in Jail

**Chapter 21: Daniel in Jail**

Daniel LaRusso has been taken into police custody for questioning regarding his alleged involvement in the burning of Johnny Lawrence's car. He won't say anything until his attorney is present. The officers decide to put Daniel in a cell. Daniel is now inside the cell. Daniel looks behind him. He sees three other people in the cell. Those three other people happen to be none other than Louie LaRusso and his two biker buddies. Daniel looks at Louie very furiously.

"Louie!" Said an angered Daniel.

"This is what you get for not bailing me out, Daniel." Replied Louie.

"You think this is funny, Louie?" Asked Daniel.

"I think it's justice, Daniel." Answered Louie.

Daniel looks at Derek, the biker who got his nose broken and two front teeth knocked out by Robby.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Daniel.

"That blonde douchebag's little brat hit me with a baseball bat." Answered Derek.

"umm, okay." Replied Daniel.

Daniel turns his head to face Louie.

"Louie, do you want to put me out of business?" Asked Daniel.

"If you won't bail me out, then yes." Answered Louie.

Daniel, realizing that the only way to get Louie to change his story back to the truth, decides to give Louie an offer that he can't refuse.

"Okay, Louie, Admit to these officers that I had nothing to do with this incident, and I will bail you out tomorrow morning, deal?" Offered Daniel.

"Deal!" Answered Louie.

 **Five Minutes Later**

The guard unlocks the door to the jail cell that Daniel, Louie, and the two biker guys are staying in. He opens the door.

"Daniel LaRusso, your attorney has arrived." Said the guard.

Daniel leaves the cell, the guard closes the door and locks it back up. Daniel and his attorney go into the questioning room.

 **Now, back to Miguel and Sam.**

Miguel and Sam have just arrived at Mr. Miyagi's house. Sam parks her car right in front of the gate. She takes her car keys out of the ignition. She grabs the spare keys to Miyagi's house. Both she and Miguel unbuckle, open their car doors, get out of the car, close the car doors, and Sam locks her car. Sam unlocks and opens the gate to Mr. Miyagi's house. They both walk into Miyagi's yard. Miguel is carrying the box of condoms.

"Who's cars are these?" Asked Miguel while he stopped walking. Sam stops walking as well.

"They belonged to a man named Mr. Miyagi." Answered Sam.

"Mr. Miyagi?" Asked Miguel. "Who's that?"

"He was my Dad's Sensei." Answered Sam. "And this place was his house. Sadly, he's no longer with us."

"Wow, that must have been the karate master of LaRusso's that Sensei Lawrence told me about." Miguel thought to himself.

Sam and Miguel walk up to the third car. Sam pulls the cover off of the car that Miyagi gave her father.

"You see this car right here?" Asked Sam.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Said Miguel.

"This was my dad's first car. Mr. Miyagi gave this to him as a Birthday gift the night before his first tournament back in 84." Said Sam.

Sam puts the cover back over the car. She and Miguel continue walking.

"So, Sam, tell me more about this Mr. Miyagi guy." Said Miguel.

"Well, he was originally from Okinawa. He later moved to America during World War II and served in the Army." Said Sam.

"That's interesting." Replied Miguel.

"He was quite an interesting man." Replied Sam. "God, do I miss him. He was literally the nicest person I have ever met, other than you, of course. He never had any hatred towards any other person, even if the other person hated him. He would have loved you, by the way."

"Hey, who doesn't love me?" Replied Miguel.

"I wish he was still alive. He would be very disappointed in my father." Said Sam.

"Did he ever have any other students besides your dad?" Asked Miguel.

"As a matter of fact, he had two other students. During his time in the army during World War II, He taught another soldier named Jack Pierce. Jack Pierce died in 1994. After Miyagi went to his funeral in Boston, he stayed there for a while, and while he was there, he taught Jack's granddaughter karate." Answered Sam.

"What was his granddaughter's name?" Asked Miguel.

"Her name is Julie." Answered Sam.

"Have you ever met her?" Asked Miguel.

"I met her at Mr. Miyagi's funeral back in November of 2011." Answered Sam. "She's a very nice woman."

 _Author's Note: Sam is dead wrong about Julie being nice. Julie was a Grade A BITCH in The Next Karate Kid._

Eventually, Sam and Miguel make it to the front door of Mr. Miyagi's house. Sam unlocks and opens the door.

"Okay, Miguel, Are you ready to go inside and hit the dojo for some _Karate_?" Asked Sam.

Miguel, knowing exactly what Sam means, replies "Hell yeah!"

Miguel and Sam go inside Mr. Miyagi's house. Sam closes the door. They then walk up to Mr. Miyagi's bedroom. Sam opens the door to Mr. Miyagi's bedroom and both Her and Miguel go inside. Sam closes the door.

 _Author's note: I wish I could feature the sex scene between Sam and Miguel, but If I did that, I would have to raise the rating of this story from T to M, and I don't want to do that._

 **Meanwhile, at the LaRusso House.**

Amanda LaRusso is sitting in the living room, while Anthony in his room playing a video game. She is horrified about the fact that her husband has been arrested for a crime she knows that he had nothing to do with, and she is also angry about the fact that Sam has been ignoring her calls and texts.

"I am so grounding Sam when she gets home." Amanda said to herself.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

Amanda gets up and walks over to the front door to answer it. She answers the door, and it turns out to be a bunch of local news reporters with a camera crew.

"Mrs. LaRusso, do you believe your husband was involved in the arson that occurred last night?" Asked reporter #1.

"No, I don't, My husband is totally innocent." Answered Amanda.

"Mrs. LaRusso, what impact do you think this will have on your business?" asked Reporter #2.

"Please, I don't feel like talking right now, could you guys please leave?" Asked Amanda.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked reporter #3.

"Yes, I'm sure." Answered Amanda.

Amanda closes the door.


	22. Chapter 22: Pillow Talk

**Chapter 22: Pillow Talk**

Miguel and Sam just finished having sex a few minutes ago. They are now just laying down and chilling in Mr. Miyagi's bed. The blankets are covering up Sam's breasts and everything down below them, while the blankets are covering up Miguel from the waist down. Now, Miguel decides to break the silence.

"You were amazing, Sam." Said Miguel.

"Thanks, Miguel, but not as amazing as you!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Sam and Miguel kiss.

"Hey Miguel, what is a song that makes you think of me?" Asked Sam.

"Hmm." Said Miguel. Miguel thinks for a moment, and answers "No one like you by Scorpions!"

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"Waiting for a girl like you by Foreigner is another song that makes me think of you!" Replied Miguel.

"That's even sweeter!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Sam and Miguel kiss again.

"Are there any songs that make you think of me?" Asked Miguel.

Sam thinks for a moment, and a song comes to her mind.

"I Want Candy by Bow Wow Wow." Answered Sam.

"hmm, interesting." Replied Miguel. "Any reason why that song makes you think of me?"

Miguel smiles and kisses Sam on the cheek.

"The lyrics!" Answered Sam. "I know a guy who's tough but sweet, he's so fine he can't be beat, Ain't no finer boy in town, got everything that I desire, Sets the summer sun on fire."

Sam and Miguel look into each other's eyes and smile.

"And you're so sweet, you make my mouth water." Said Sam.

Sam and Miguel smile at each other and kiss again.

"That song sums you up in a nutshell." Said Sam.

"No, this is me in a nutshell!" Said Miguel.

Miguel raises his hands into the air.

"Help, I'm in a nutshell! How did I get into this nutshell?" Said Miguel, imitating Austin Powers.

Sam laughs.

"Oh my god, Miguel, I LOVE Austin Powers!" Said Sam.

"I shagged you rotten baby, yeah!" Replied Miguel, again, impersonating Austin Powers.

Sam bursts into laughter.

"You sure did!" Replied Sam.

Miguel and Sam smile at each other and kiss again.

"You know Sam, today has been great." Said Miguel. "We not only got to go to a party together, We got to have sex! I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed about this moment, and now, it's finally a reality!"

Miguel and Sam both smile, thinking about how awesome it is that they are no longer virgins.

"Oh, it's not just a reality, it's going to be a regular occurrence." Replied Sam.

Miguel is somewhat surprised by what Sam just said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Miguel.

"Well, since my Dad is going to jail and my Mom is totally going to divorce him, that means we can have sex anytime you come over!" Answered Sam.

"Wait, your mom would be okay with that?" Asked Miguel.

"Yes. My Mom is pretty chill about sex stuff. I've heard her say that she doesn't see anything wrong with teens having sex, as long as they use protection. She sees sex as a normal part of adolescence." Answered Sam.

"Wow, your mom is really cool." Replied Miguel. "Way cooler than your dad."

"Yeah." Replied Sam. "It's just that he thinks that he can do whatever he wants to your Sensei. I'm so glad that he's finally getting a dose of his own medicine."

"Speaking of him, how do you think he would react if he could see us right now?" Asked Miguel.

"Oh, he'd have a heart attack!" Answered a smiling and laughing Sam.

"I bet he'll have an even bigger heart attack when he finds out your joining Cobra Kai!" Replied Miguel.

"No, I disagree." Replied Sam. "He's going to be crying his eyes out about how his daughter is in Cobra Kai and that there is nothing he can do about it!"

Sam laughs.

"Yep." Replied Miguel. "We're staying together whether your dad likes it or not!"

"Yep. We're going to be training together whether daddy likes it or not." Replied Sam. "We're going to be having sex whether daddy likes it or not."

Sam and Miguel smile at each other and kiss.

"Yeah! To Hell With Him!" Replied Miguel.

"Hey Miguel, You know what is something Dad told me the other day?" Asked Sam.

"What?" Asked Miguel.

"Well, during dinner Thursday evening, He told me to promise him that I would stay away from any kid who is in Cobra Kai." Answered Sam. "I ignored his advice, obviously."

"That's right! Ignore Daddy, Come to Miggy!" Replied Miguel.

Sam laughs and smiles. Sam puts her hands on Miguel's cheeks, and kisses him right on the lips.

"You know Sam, I can't wait for the tournament next week!" Said Miguel.

"Me Neither." Replied Sam.

"It's going to be so cool to have you on our team. Tell you what, How about if Cobra Kai wins at the tournament, we'll have sex afterwards in celebration?" Asked Miguel.

"I love that Idea." Replied Sam.

Sam and Miguel smile at each other and kiss again.

"I love you so much, Miguel." Said a smiling Sam.

"If you love me so much, why don't you marry me?" Asked a sarcastic Miguel.

"Maybe I will." Replied Sam. "I can't wait for the moment when I'm asked to take you as my lawfully wedded husband and say I Do."

"Oh, your Dad will be so upset if we get married!" Replied Miguel.

"His tears will be so delicious!" Replied Sam.

"Indeed they will be." Replied Miguel.

"And we should make sex tapes of our honeymoon and send them to him just to piss him off." Said Sam.

"Um, I think that would be going too far." Replied Miguel.

"Maybe." Replied Sam.

"But I can't wait for us to breed baby cobras!" Said Miguel.

"Me neither!" Replied Sam.

"Our children are going to be raised in Cobra Kai!" Replied Miguel.

"They sure will be!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Sam and Miguel look into each other's eyes, smile, and kiss.

"Hey Sam?" Asked Miguel.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Asked Sam.

"Can I play with your boobies?" Asked Miguel.

"Only if you let me play with your Big Cobra first!" Answered a smiling Sam.

"Deal!" Replied Miguel.

 **Now, Back to Robby and Yasmine.**

Robby and Yasmine have just arrived at Yasmine's house. Robby stops the motorcycle and the two of them get off of it. They walk over to the front door. They stop to chat for a while.

"I've had a great time tonight!" Said Robby.

"Yeah, me too!" Replied Yasmine. "That Pizza was great!"

"You know, Yasmine, I think me and you are going to be something very special." Said Robby.

"I think so, too." Replied Yasmine. "I can't wait to text Cryler about the fact that I'm dumping his pervert ass for you!"

"Smart Girl!" Replied Robby.

Robby and Yasmine smile and laugh, and share a one minute long passionate kiss.

"I love you, Yasmine!" Said Robby.

"I love you too, Robby!" Replied Yasmine.

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you at school on Monday!" Said Robby.

Robby begins to walk away.

"Bye Robby!" Said Yasmine while waving good bye to Robby.

"Bye Yasmine!" Replied Robby while waving good bye to Yasmine.

Yasmine opens the front door and goes inside. She closes it once she gets inside. Robby walks up to the motorcycle and takes off to go home.


	23. Chapter 23: Daniel is Cleared

**Chapter 23: Daniel is Cleared**

Robby has just gotten home. He stops the motorcycle and gets off of it. He notices that a Challenger is there as well. Robby walks up to the door and knocks on it.

"Hey Dad, I'm home." Said Robby while knocking on the door.

Johnny is sitting on his couch, in the living room, watching Iron Eagle on TV. He hears Robby knocking. He gets out of his chair and walks up to the door and opens it and lets Robby in. After letting Robby in, he closes the door.

"Robby, where have you been all day?" Asked Johnny.

"After the PSAT's, Aisha threw a party at the canyon." Answered Robby. "Is that challenger outside yours, by the way?"

"Yeah it is." Answered Johnny. Johnny walks back to the couch and sits on it.

"Who gave it to you?" Asked Robby.

"Daniel LaRusso." Answered Johnny.

Robby is surprised by his answer.

"Really?" Asked a surprised Robby.

"Yeah. Turns out, he had nothing to do with what happened last night. It was just his cousin and those biker pricks." Answered Johnny.

"Are you sure?" Asked Robby.

"I'm positive!" Answered Johnny. "So tell me, what happened at the party?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend now!" Announced Robby.

"Really?" Asked Johnny. "Is She Hot?"

"Yes, She's Hot, Really Hot!" Answered Robby.

"Nice!" Replied a smiling Johnny.

"She's a Rich, Hot, Blonde Valley Girl who lives in Encino!" Said Robby.

"Damn, she sounds like Ali!" Replied Johnny.

 _Author's Note: Yasmine is no Ali, Not even close._

"I have to admit, she's not as hot your girl was, but she is still pretty damn hot." Replied Robby.

Robby walks up to the couch and sits on it.

 **2 minutes later.**

"Dad, can we see what else is on? I don't want to watch this lame Top Gun rip off!" Said Robby.

"Robby, this is one of my favorites!" Replied Johnny.

"How?" Asked Robby. "This movie is cheesier than shit."

 _Author's Note: I have never actually seen Iron Eagle._

Johnny feels a little bit disappointed that Robby is not a fan of Iron Eagle, but he lets it slide because it's only a movie, and sometimes kids like Robby can't appreciates films like Iron Eagle.

"Okay, let's see what else is on." Said Johnny.

Johnny begins to flip through channels. He keeps changing until he stumbles upon a local news channel covering the LaRusso case.

On the TV screen, the headline says "Breaking News: Daniel LaRusso cleared of involvement in Reseda Arson Case".

"Hi, I'm Andrew Morrow, News Anchor for Channel 47 News." Said the news anchor on TV. "Right now, I'm standing outside the West Valley LAPD Station, where Daniel LaRusso, his cousin Louie LaRusso, and two Biker gang members are currently in custody. I have just received word that Louie LaRusso is now claiming that Daniel LaRusso had nothing to do with the arson that took place in Reseda last night, and that cell phone records have proven that Daniel LaRusso and his cousin Louie LaRusso did not talk to each other at all yesterday, which exonerates Daniel LaRusso of any involvement in this crime."

"Well, there you have it. Told you he's innocent." Said Johnny.

"Wow, you're right." Said Robby. "I feel like an idiot right now."

 **Meanwhile, outside.**

Sam and Miguel have just arrived outside of Miguel's apartment. Sam parks her car, stops it, and both she and Miguel get out of the car and they both close their door. They stop to hold hands and chit chat for a moment. They are both looking into each other's eyes.

"I had a great time tonight." Said Sam.

"Me too." Replied Miguel.

Sam and Miguel kiss.

"You know, our lives are totally going to be different now!" Said Miguel. "It's gonna be so awesome having you in Cobra Kai!"

"It will be so much fun!" Replied Sam. "But not as fun as the awesome sex we're going to be having on a regular basis now."

Miguel and Sam both smile and kiss again.

"I'll see you on Monday." Said Miguel.

Miguel begins to walk to the door of his apartment.

"Bye Miguel! I Love You!" Said Sam.

"Bye Sam! I Love You Too!" Replied Miguel.

Miguel and Sam wave at each other and blow kisses. Sam opens up her car door, gets inside, closes the door, buckles up, starts her car, backs out of the driveway, and drives off. Miguel goes back inside his apartment.

 **Meanwhile, at the LaRusso House.**

Amanda LaRusso is in her kitchen. Suddenly, her cell phone rings. She sees that the call is from none other than Daniel. She answers her cell phone.

"Hello?" Said Amanda.

"Hi Amanda, it's me, Daniel." Said Daniel on the other line. "I've got great news, Louie has admitted that I'm innocent, I'm free to go, and I need you to come pick me up from the West Valley LAPD Station."

"I can do that. I'll be there." Replied Amanda.

"Thank you very much, Amanda." Replied Daniel. "See you later, bye bye."

"Bye Bye." Replied Amanda.

Amanda and Daniel hang up their cell phones. Amanda puts her cell phone in her pocket. Amanda goes into the living room to get Anthony. Anthony is playing a video game.

"Anthony, come on, lets go, we're going to pick up your father from the police station." Said Amanda.

"But mom, I'm playing a game!" Replied Anthony.

"You can play it in the car." Replied Amanda.

"Alright, fine." Replied Anthony.

Amanda grabs her car keys and both she and Anthony walk to her car outside and they both open the doors and they get inside the car and they both close their doors and buckle up and Amanda starts the car, backs out of the driveway, and takes off.

 **Now, Back to Johnny and Robby.**

"Oh, I almost forgot." Said Robby. Robby goes into his room and grabs the little piece of paper containing the police officer's cell phone number and goes back into the living room where his father was sitting on the couch watching TV. "This cop told me to tell you to call him once you got home. He said that he needed to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." Replied Johnny.

Robby gives Johnny the number.

"Also, the firefighters said that they needed your permission in order for them to take your firebird to the crime lab." Said Robby.

Johnny goes into his room to grab his cell phone, picks it up, and dials the cop's number.

 **About 12-15 minutes later, at the LaRusso house.**

Samantha LaRusso has just arrived home. She has just pulled into the driveway. She notices that nobody else is home. She parks her car and takes her car keys out. She unbuckles her seat belt. She grabs the spare keys to Mr. Miyagi's house and opens her car door and gets out of the car. She closes her car door, opens the passenger car door, grabs her backpack from the backseat of her car, closes the door, and locks her car. She goes into her backyard and goes inside her house. She goes up stairs to her room to put her backpack up in there. After putting her backpack in her room and leaving her room, She goes downstairs to the kitchen. She walks over to the kitchen cabinet and opens it and pulls out the spare keys basket and opens it and puts the Miyagi House Spare Keys back inside the basket. She closes the basket and puts the basket back inside the kitchen cabinet and and closes the cabinet door. She then walks over to the refrigerator and opens up the freezer and pulls out a Digiorno's frozen cheese pizza.

"Damn, I'm starving." Said Sam.

She closes the freezer and walks up to the oven and preheats the oven.

 **7 minutes later, at the police station.**

Daniel LaRusso is standing outside the police station. He is waiting for Amanda to come pick him up. Suddenly, he sees that Amanda has arrived. Amanda drives up to and parks right next to the sidewalk that Daniel is standing on. She rolls down the window of the front passenger door.

"Daniel, hop in." Said Amanda.

Daniel walks up to the right front passenger door, opens it, gets in the car, closes the door, and buckles up. Amanda takes off.

"Okay, Amanda, Drop me off at the dealership so I can get my car." Said Daniel.

"Mom, Dad, I'm Hungry." Said Anthony, who is sitting in the backseat.

"Anthony, you already had dinner." Replied an annoyed Amanda.

"I want dessert." Replied Anthony.

"Anthony, how about after your mother drops me off at the dealership, you and I can go get some dessert at Sonic?" Asked Daniel.

"Oh, Hell Yeah!" Answered Anthony.

 **15 Minutes Later.**

Daniel, Amanda, and Anthony have arrived at LaRusso Auto. Amanda parks her car. She lets Daniel and Anthony get out of the car.

"I'll see you guys later." Said Amanda.

Daniel and Anthony walk over to Daniel's car.

Amanda backs out of her parking space, puts the car in drive, and leaves the dealership to go home.

She has quite a few things to say to Sam.


	24. Chapter 24: Sam Gets Grounded

**Chapter 24: Sam Gets Grounded**

Samantha LaRusso is in the kitchen eating her pizza. Suddenly, she notices through the window her mother pulling into the driveway. Amanda parks her car, takes the keys out, gets out of the car, and locks it. She walks over to the front door, unlocks it, opens it, comes inside the house, and closes the door. She walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom!" Said Sam.

"Don't Hi Mom me, Sam." Said an aggravated Amanda. "I need to have a word with you."

"uh oh, I'm in trouble, apparently." Sam thought to herself.

"For one, why wouldn't you answer your phone when I tried to call you?" Asked Amanda.

"I was hanging out with friends, and I didn't feel like talking." Answered Sam. "Okay?"

"Not Okay." Replied Amanda. "And another thing, Were you involved in a hit and run accident a few months back?"

Samantha is surprised to hear her mother mention this.

"uhh." Said a nervous Sam.

"Oh my god." Replied Amanda.

"Mom, I swear, It wasn't me who was driving, it was Yasmine." Replied Sam.

"I don't care who was driving. You should have told us this. Do you have any idea how much troubled you have caused?" Asked Amanda.

"I'm sorry, mom." Replied Sam.

"Sorry is just not going to cut it. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're grounded." Announced Amanda. "Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Asked Sam.

"Because I know as long as you have internet, sending you to your room is like sending you out to play." Answered Amanda. "Now Hand it over."

Sam reluctantly hands over her cell phone to her mother. She also gives her mother her smartwatch.

"Are you kidding me?" whispered Sam.

"I heard that!" Replied Amanda. "I'm not kidding you, and give me your laptop."

"My laptop's in my room." Replied Sam.

"Then go to your room and get it." Replied Amanda.

"Fine." Said an irritated Sam.

Sam goes up stairs to her room and grabs her laptop. She goes back down stairs to the kitchen and gives her mother her laptop.

"Here, take it." Said Sam while giving her mother her laptop.

Sam goes back to her chair at the table to finish her pizza.

"So mom, how is dad doing in jail?" Asked Sam.

"He's not in jail anymore." Answered Amanda.

"You bailed him out?" Asked a surprised Sam.

"No, he was cleared of any involvement in Louie's crime." Answered Amanda. "I picked him up from the police station."

"Then where is he?" Asked Sam.

"He and Anthony are eating dessert at sonic." Answered Amanda. "They should be home soon."

Sam continues eating her pizza. Amanda grabs a slice and eats it.

 **Later that night.**

Sam has just brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on. She gets into her bed. She is thinking about her day. She is thinking about how great of a time she had with Miguel. She and Miguel kissed each other more than they ever kissed before, and they even had sex. Sam is thinking about how amazing Miguel is in the bedroom. She is also thinking about her father's release from jail. On the one hand, she is glad that her father is innocent of the crimes he was accused of. On the other hand, she is disappointed in the fact that She and Miguel won't be having sex anywhere near as often as she thought they would. She is also still angry at her father over what happened during dinner last night. Very Angry. She is also upset about the fact that she is grounded. Suddenly, she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Asked Samantha.

"It's your father." Answered Daniel. "Can I come in please?"

Sam thinks for about 5 seconds.

"Sure." Replied an unenthusiastic Sam.

Daniel opens the door and enters Sam's room. He closes the door after entering. He walks over to Sam's bed, where she is lying down in. He sits on it.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about what happened at dinner last night." Said Daniel.

"You mean when you threatened to kill my boyfriend?" Asked an upset Sam.

"What I said to Miguel was horrible and I'm not proud of it at all." Replied Daniel. "I'm ashamed of it."

"Are you also ashamed of raising the rent on the Reseda Strip Mall and Trying to get Cobra Kai banned from competing in the tournament?" Asked Sam.

"The first part, yes, as to the second part, Cobra Kai was already banned and I was just trying to make sure it was upheld because I didn't want it taking over Karate in the valley." Answered Daniel.

"Why not? Because you have some stupid high school grudge against Miguel's Sensei?" Asked Sam.

"Okay, the point is, Johnny Lawrence and I, We've had our issues in the past, but you and Miguel? That's another story. Now, I've got to admit, I'm still not the biggest fan of you being in love with some cobra, but all I want you to be is happy, and If he makes you happy, then god damn it, I'm happy." Answered Daniel.

Sam is surprised to hear her father say this.

"So, You're saying that you're okay with me dating Miguel?" Asked Sam.

"If he truly makes you happy, then yes." Answered Daniel.

Sam smiles.

"So am I forgiven?" Asked Daniel.

Sam laughs.

"Hmm, sounds like a yes to me." Said Daniel.

Sam laughs some more.

Daniel opens his arms up.

"Come here." Said Daniel.

Daniel and Sam hug.

"Thanks, Dad." Said a smiling Sam.

Sam and Daniel stop hugging.

"You know, before I was arrested, Johnny came over here to confront me over Louie's destruction of his car, and I decided to give him a free car from the dealership, we went out for a test drive and went to a bar and we chit chatted and got to know each other a little bit better, and to be honest, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda like the guy." Confessed Daniel.

"That's good to hear." Replied Sam.

"He told me to come by the dojo tomorrow so I can apologize to Miguel in person." Said Daniel.

"Well, are you going to?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, I am." Answered Daniel.

"That's great to hear." Replied a smiling Sam.

"You know, Sam, Remember last night when you told me that Miguel is everything I used to be?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes." Answered Sam.

"Well, technically, you are right. After you told me that last night, I began to think of all the similarities between Miguel and I, and there were just too many for me to list right now." Replied Daniel.

"I think you and Miguel are going to get along great!" Said a smiling Sam.

Daniel smiles as well.

"Well Sam, I've had a long day. I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay, good night, Dad." Replied a smiling Sam.

"Good night, Samantha." Replied a smiling Daniel.

Daniel gets up from Sam's bed, walks over to the door, opens it, walks out of her room, and closes the door.

Sam is now lying down in her bed, thinking about her day. She now starts to think about the horrible things that she has said about her father all day, and realizes just what a hateful bitch she sounded like, especially when she was in bed with Miguel. Now, she didn't regret having sex with Miguel, not at all. She'd do it with him again if she's ever given the chance. She is, however, starting to regret her hurtful words about her father.

Sam begins to tear up, deeply regretting that she ever said such hateful things about her father. Still, she is pretty tired, so she decides to finally fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Daniel Apologizes

**Chapter 25: Daniel Apologizes**

 _May 13_ _th_ _, 2018, 1:30 PM, at the West Valley LAPD Station._

A jail guard walks up to the cell that Louie and the biker guys have been staying at.

"LaRusso, You're free to go." Said the guard. "Your Bail Bondsman is outside waiting for you."

The guard unlocks the door to the cell, opens it, and lets Louie out. After letting Louie out, he closes the cell door and locks it back up.

"See you later, losers!" Said Louie to the bikers.

"Asshole!" Said Derek, the biker.

Louie goes outside the police station, and meets his bail bondsman. Louie and the bail bondsman get in the car and the bail bondsman drives Louie home. Once they arrive at Louie's house, Louie thanks the Bail Bondsman for the ride, and the Bail Bondsman let's Louie out of the car. The Bail Bondsman leaves. Louie walks up to his front door and unlocks it. He opens it. He goes inside. He closes the door once he is inside. He walks into his bedroom and hooks his cell phone up to the charger. After doing that, he leaves his bedroom and goes over to his kitchen. While in the kitchen, he picks up his home phone and calls Daniel. Daniel answers.

"Hey Louie." Said Daniel on the other line.

"Thanks for bailing me out, cuz." Replied Louie.

"Don't mention it!" Replied Daniel.

"Well, cuz, I'll talk to you later." Replied Louie. "Bye."

"Bye." Said Daniel.

Both Louie and Daniel hang up.

Suddenly, Louie gets an idea on how he should celebrate his bail. Louie goes back into his room and grabs his laptop. He turns his laptop on. He puts it on the charger. He goes on Google and types in "Call Girls in the San Fernando Valley".

 _3:00 PM, at the Cobra Kai Dojo._

Miguel and Robby have been training at the Dojo for the past 6 hours. Throughout their training, they have been sparring, doing pushups, practicing on the dummy, and practicing with the pitching machine. Right now, they are both taking turns practicing on the dummy. Right now, Miguel is the one who is practicing.

"Go, Miguel, Go!" Said both Johnny and Robby.

Miguel is punching the dummy in the abdomen.

"You're doing great Miguel! No Mercy!" Said Robby.

Miguel is now delivering Mike Tyson Style Body Shots to the dummy.

"Okay, that's enough for now." Said Johnny. "Let's all take a break."

"Yes, Sensei." Replied Miguel.

Johnny walks back to his office to drink some orange juice.

"You were really showing that dummy no mercy." Said Robby.

"Yeah, I was." Replied Miguel. "I was imagining it was some guy trying to hurt Sam, and you know damn well what I would do to anyone who would ever dare lay a finger on her."

"You would kick their ass?" Asked Robby.

"Hell Yeah, I would." Answered Miguel.

"Even if they had a weapon them?" Asked Robby.

"Yep!" Answered Miguel. "Remember Robby, fear and mercy do not exist in this dojo."

Suddenly, right after Miguel said that, the front door to the dojo opens. Miguel and Robby look at who entered the door and it is none other than Daniel LaRusso.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Miguel. Miguel gets down on his knees.

"Please, don't hurt me, Mr. LaRusso! Please, I beg you!" Begged a terrified Miguel.

"I'm going to hurt you, I promise." Replied Daniel.

Johnny walks out of his office and into the main dojo.

"LaRusso, you actually showed up!" Said Johnny.

Miguel gets off of his knees and stands up. He looks at Johnny, very confused.

"Diaz, LaRusso, My Office." Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

Miguel and Daniel walk into Sensei Lawrence's office. Sensei Lawrence stays inside the main dojo and grabs his punching mitts so Robby can practice punching with him.

Miguel and Daniel sit down in Johnny's office.

"Look, Miguel, I'm really sorry for what I said to you at dinner the other night." Said Daniel.

"Are you also sorry about setting Sensei Lawrence's car on fire or for trying to get Cobra Kai banned from the tournament or getting Sensei Lawrence's rent doubled?" Asked Miguel.

"Okay, for one, It's been proven that I had nothing to do with the destruction of Johnny's car, that was my cousin and his biker buddies, and no one else." Replied Daniel.

"Really? It was proven? When?" Asked Miguel.

"Last night." Answered Daniel. "Don't you follow the news?"

"Well, yes, but I have to admit I haven't followed any news in the past 24 hours." Answered Miguel.

"Bingo." Replied Daniel. "Now, as to the dojo ban, I was trying to make sure the ban was upheld. And as to the rent doubling, I will admit, I was out of line there, but before that, your sensei spray painted a dick on my billboard."

"Wait, the dick drawing was done by sensei?" Asked Miguel.

"Yes, it was." Answered Daniel.

"How did you know that?" Asked Miguel.

"He left a bunch of Cobra Kai fliers up on the billboard." Answered Daniel.

"Oh." Replied Miguel.

"Anyway, I am really sorry about what I said to you the other night. While I may have issues with what Cobra Kai teaches, I would NEVER harm a child, ever. What I said to you was horrible, and I never should have said it." Said Daniel. "And you can still date Sam."

"Thanks, Mr. LaRusso!" Replied Miguel.

"Look, your Sensei and I have definitely had our issues in the past, but you and Sam are a totally different story. I know how happy you make her, and That's all I want her to be. If she's happy, then god damn it, I'm happy." Said Daniel.

"Well, I guess this whole thing is settled." Said Miguel.

"Well, I gotta talk to your sensei." Said Daniel. "Sorry to interrupt your training."

"It's okay." Replied Miguel.

Daniel and Miguel walk out of Johnny's office and into the main dojo, where Johnny is training Robby.

"Hey Johnny, you still haven't filled out the paperwork for your new car." Said Daniel.

"Hey Robby, I need to talk with LaRusso for a moment." Said Johnny.

"Sure." Replied Robby.

"LaRusso, my office." Said Johnny.

Johnny and Daniel walk into the office. Johnny sits down in his chair. Robby and Miguel resume practicing with the dummy.

"Okay, LaRusso, make it fast." Said Johnny.

"Johnny, I need you to fill out the paperwork for your new car. Can you come by sometime tomorrow afternoon?" Asked Daniel.

"Sure." Answered Johnny.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow." Replied Daniel.

Daniel is just about to walk out of Johnny's office, but Johnny interrupts him.

"LaRusso, wait." Said Johnny.

"What is it, Johnny?" Asked Daniel.

"Let me introduce you to my son." Answered Johnny.

Johnny and Daniel walk into the main dojo, where Robby and Miguel are taking turns practicing with the dummy. Right now, Robby is the one practicing. They walk up to Robby and Miguel.

"Ok, Robby, that's enough for now." Said Johnny.

Robby stops practicing with the dummy.

"I have someone that I want you to meet." Said Johnny.

"Hi Robby, I'm Daniel LaRusso." Said Daniel.

Daniel and Robby shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. LaRusso." Said Robby.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Robby." Replied Daniel.

"I see that you are wearing your father's headband." Commented Daniel.

"Indeed, I am." Replied a smiling Robby.

Daniel and Robby finish shaking hands.

"Well, guys, I have to go." Said Daniel.

Daniel starts to leave.

"Bye!" Said Johnny, Robby, and Miguel, as they waved goodbye to Daniel.

Daniel exits the dojo, gets in his car, and leaves.

Robby turns around and looks at Miguel.

"Dude, you totally looked like you were going to piss yourself when he walked in." Said Robby.

"Oh, shut up, Robby." Replied Miguel.

"Sounds like the two of you are ready for another sparring match." Said Johnny.

Johnny takes his punching mitts off and sets them on the floor.

 _Author's Notes: Miguel and Robby are both wearing their sparring gloves._

"I could go for another round." Said Miguel.

"all right, then." Replied Johnny. "Get in your fighting positions."

Miguel and Robby get in their fighting positions.

"Fight!" Ordered Sensei Lawrence.

 **5 hours later, at the Diaz Residence.**

Miguel has just finished eating his dinner. He has put his plate in the dish washer. Suddenly, he gets a text from Robby.

"Hey man, can you come on over?" read the text.

"Hey mom, can I go over to Robby's?" Asked Miguel.

"Yes, you can." Answered Carmen.

"Thanks." Replied Miguel.

Miguel texts Robby and tells him that he is coming over.

Miguel goes outside and walks over to Robby and Johnny's apartment. He knocks on the door.

Robby answers the door.

"Come on in!" Said Robby.

Miguel enters their apartment. Robby closes the door. Johnny is sitting on the couch, watching TV. Miguel and Robby go into Robby's room. Robby closes the door.

"So, Miguel, how was sex with Sam last night?" Asked Robby.

Miguel smiles.

"Oh, it was awesome." Answered Miguel.

"Was it the romantic lovemaking type sex or was it the wild and crazy hot type sex?" Asked Robby.

"A little bit of both, to be honest." Answered Miguel.

"Sweet! How nice are her tits?" Asked Robby.

"She has nice titties, lovely titties, beautiful titties, wonderful titties." Answered a smiling Miguel. "She also has a really gorgeous bare ass."

"Nice!" Replied Robby. "Let me guess, you sucked her tits and squeezed her buns, didn't you?"

"You bet your ass I did!" Replied a smiling Miguel. "And my dick felt so good thrusting in and out of her vagina!"

"Give me a high five, man!" Said Robby.

Miguel and Robby give each other high fives.

"So, Robby, Have you talked to Yasmine since last night?" Asked Miguel.

"A little bit, yes." Answered Robby.

"Has she told Kyler about you?" Asked Miguel.

"Yes." Answered Robby. "As a matter of fact, she texted him last night that she's dumping him for me."

"I bet he's probably going to try to fight you whenever I'm not around." Replied Miguel.

"Yeah, but you know that I'll kick his ass." Replied Robby.

"Oh, I know you will." Replied Miguel.

 **Meanwhile, at the LaRusso House.**

Daniel LaRusso is practicing Kata in his personal dojo. Suddenly, Sam enters his dojo.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you." Said Sam.

"What is it, Sam?" Asked Daniel.

"Well, remember when you said that you wanted me to compete in the tournament and I turned you down because I wasn't interested in using my karate for sport?" Asked Sam.

"Yes." Answered Daniel.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I want to compete in this year's All Valley Tournament with you as my sensei!" Announced Sam.

Daniel is surprised by this.

"Really? You really want to?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes, dad, I'm serious." Answered Sam.

Daniel smiles.

"I'm so glad that you want to follow in my footsteps. Let's start training right now." Said Daniel.

"Okay." Replied Sam.

 **The Following Morning, at Louie's house, 8:30 AM.**

Louie is in his kitchen, wearing a robe. He is drinking coffee, while Phoebe, the sexy blonde call girl he banged the night before, is sitting at the kitchen table, eating a pop tart. She is wearing a sexy satin red dress. After she finishes her pop tart, she has something she has to say to Louie.

"Well, Louie, I have to go." Said Phoebe.

"Alright. I had a great time last night!" Replied Louie.

"Me too." Replied Phoebe.

Phoebe gets out of her chair. She walks up to Louie. Louie gives her the money. After giving her the money, she leaves Louie's house and gets in her car and drives off.

 **30 Minutes Later.**

Louie has now gotten dressed after getting a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on deodorant. He is wearing a Pink Floyd T Shirt, Blue Jeans, Nike Socks, and Nike Shoes. He is sitting down on his bed, watching a Seinfeld Rerun on TV. Suddenly, his cell phone rings. He notices that the call is from Frank Groves, his attorney. He answers the phone.

"Hey Frank, wazzup?" Asked Louie.

"Louie, I have something I have to tell you." Said Frank.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Louie.

"Well, the prosecutors have decided to add two new misdemeanor charges against you and your co-defendants." Answered Frank.

"Yeah, what are the new charges?" Asked Louie.

"Making false statements to a police officer and conspiracy to make false statements to a police officer." Answered Frank. "You and your co-defendants lied to Officer Roseland about Daniel's involvement in the crime, and Officer Roseland told the other police officers what you told him, which led to the arrest of an innocent man."

"Yeah, but Daniel bailed me out." Replied Louie.

"Oh, about that, as a result of these two new charges, the judge has decided to revoke your bail, and he has issued a warrant for your arrest." Announced Frank. "I'll see you later."

Frank hangs up.

"Oh, shit." Said Louie.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Louie hears police car sirens outside of his house. He also hears a police helicopter hovering above his house.

"Louie LaRusso Jr., Come out with your hands up!" Said a cop outside through a megaphone, standing right outside his police car. "We have the whole place surrounded!"

Louie, knowing that there is no turning back, decides to go out his front door with his hands up.

 **3 Minutes Later, at the LaRusso House.**

Daniel is sitting on the living room couch, watching the local news, which is covering Louie's arrest. Suddenly, Amanda walks in.

"Hey Amanda, guess who just got his bail revoked?" Asked Daniel.

Amanda looks at the TV. She laughs.

"See? I told you that his bail would be short lived." Said Daniel.

"This is great!" Said a smiling Amanda. "I'm so glad to be finally rid of that asshole."

"Tell me about it." Replied Daniel.

Amanda walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch.

"So," Amanda says right before she and Daniel share a kiss. "What" they kiss again "Do you" they kiss again "Want" they kiss again "to do" they kiss again "To celebrate" they kiss again "This" they kiss again "Outcome?"

"Well, the kids are at school, we don't have to be at work until 11:15, so how about we go upstairs and do the wild thing?" Offered Daniel.

"Oh, yes, please!" Answered a smiling Amanda.

"Alright, it's on." Replied Daniel.

Daniel and Amanda giggle while they go upstairs to their bedroom. After they make it to their bedroom, they close the door, and let's just say, they don't leave their bedroom for another 30 minutes.


	26. Chapter 26: Robby Gets a Car

**Chapter 26: Robby Gets a Car**

It is 9:56 AM, at West Valley High School. The bell rang just a minute ago. 3rd Period starts at 10:05. The students are at their lockers. Sam goes up to Miguel, who is at his locker.

"Hey Miguel!" Said a smiling Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Replied a smiling Miguel.

Miguel and Sam share a brief kiss.

"So Sam, why didn't you answer my texts last night?" Asked Miguel.

"I'm grounded." Answered Sam.

"Really?" asked a surprised Miguel. "Why?"

"Well, my parents found out that I was in a hit and run accident back in August, and I didn't tell them about it, so because of that, I'm grounded." Answered Sam.

"Oh." Replied Miguel. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"it's okay." Replied Sam.

"So, I guess you aren't going to be competing in the tournament this Saturday, are you?" Asked Miguel.

"Actually, I still am." Answered Sam. "Just not under Cobra Kai. I'm going to be competing with my Dad as my Sensei."

"Well, Sam, even if you aren't in Cobra Kai, it's still awesome that you're going to be in the tournament." Replied Miguel.

"Aww, thanks Miguel." Replied a smiling Sam. "I knew you would understand!"

Miguel and Sam share another kiss.

"Sam, you will always be an honorary Cobra in my book." Replied Miguel.

"Aww, Miguel, that is so sweet!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Sam and Miguel share another kiss.

"I heard that you and My Dad talked to each other yesterday." Said Sam, after finishing her kiss with Miguel.

"Yes, we did." Replied Miguel.

"I'm so glad that everything is cool between you, me, and him." Replied a smiling Sam.

"Yeah, me too." Replied a smiling Miguel.

Miguel and Sam share another kiss.

 **Later that day, during lunchtime.**

Miguel, Sam, Aisha, Robby, Yasmine, Demetri, Hawk, and Moon are all sitting at the same lunch table. They have all learned that Sam is not joining Cobra Kai and that she will be competing under her father's training. They have also learned that she got grounded because of the car accident that happened back in August. After learning this, Robby has something to say to Sam, Yasmine, and Moon.

"Well, Moon, Sam, and even you sweetie(Robby looks at Yasmine when he says this), All three of you owe my dad an apology." Said Robby. Robby turns his face to look at Sam.

"How long are you gonna be grounded?" Asked Robby.

"Until Thursday Morning." Answered Sam.

"Okay, how about after school on Thursday, the three of you show up at my place and apologize to my Dad." Recommended Robby.

"Okay." Said Sam, Yasmine, and Moon.

 **Meanwhile, at Kyler and Brucks table.**

Kyler and Brucks are looking at the table that Yasmine is sitting at. Kyler is not happy at what he is seeing.

"I can't believe Yasmine dumped me for that douchebag over there with that gay ass 90's haircut." Said Kyler.

"And she's not only sitting over there with him, but now she's sitting with Rhea and Cheeto Pig." Replied Brucks.

 _Author's Note: Kyler and Brucks are still calling Miguel "Rhea" behind his back, but they don't dare call him that to his face anymore, because they know what would happen. They are such cowards, aren't they?_

"And now, Yasmine has started to spread this rumor around that I tried to molest Sam in the movie theater when we all know for a fact that she sucked my big fat dick." Replied Kyler.

 _Author's note: Kyler's dick is small, just ask Yasmine._

"Not only that, but Moon is sitting over there as well. She's making out with that Mohawked guy." Replied Brucks.

Hawk and Moon stop making out right after Brucks says this.

Brucks keeps looking at Hawk, and then he realizes something.

"Wait, isn't that mohawked guy the kid with the lip?" Asked Brucks.

Kyler looks at Hawk and examines his facial features.

"Holy shit, you're right." Replied Kyler. "I don't know what Moon sees in that guy."

"She must be into fungus." Replied Brucks.

 _Author's Note: Karate Kid 1 Reference FTW!_

"Speaking of Fungus, here's the text that Yasmine sent me the other night." Said Kyler.

Kyler pulls out his phone and pulls up the text. He shows it to Brucks.

The text says the following:

Hi, Cryler, This is Your now Ex-Girlfriend, Yasmine. I learned the truth about what u did to Sam in the movie theater and I am absolutely disgusted. Trying to molest a girl in a movie theater? That's sick AF! We are done. Oh, by the way, I've found a guy who is way hotter than u will ever be. His name is Robby, and he is a way better kisser than u. Also, sex with u is awful. Bye!

"Oh, that is cold, bro!" Replied Brucks.

"She called me Cryler. That's what that Robby douchebag called me one time. If Rhea wasn't over there, I would kick Robby's ass right now!" Replied Kyler.

 **Now, back to the Cobra Kai Table.**

Robby notices that Kyler is upset. He gets an idea.

"Hey Yasmine, look over at Cryler's table." Robby tells Yasmine.

Yasmine looks over at the table Kyler and Brucks are sitting at.

"He looks so jealous, doesn't he?" Asked Robby.

"Oh, yes he does." Answered Yasmine.

"Let's make out." Said Robby.

Robby and Yasmine start kissing, Kyler looks over at them envious.

"You are such" said Yasmine while in between her make out session with Robby. "A Better Kisser" she and Robby kiss again "Than Cryler!"

After 20 seconds, Robby and Yasmine stop kissing.

"I'm so glad I dumped his loser ass for you!" Said Yasmine.

"Yeah, you made a really smart choice in dumping Kyler for Robby." Said Sam.

"Tell me about it." Replied Yasmine.

"I find it hilarious that Cryler has lost two girlfriends in a row to a Cobra." Commented Robby.

"Dude, every girl is gonna wanna be a Cobra's girl after we win the tournament Saturday." Replied Hawk.

"That is, if Cobra Kai wins." Replied Sam.

Hawk and Robby look at Sam.

"Oh, come on, you really think you can beat the Hawk?" Asked Hawk.

"I don't think it, I know it!" Replied Sam.

"Yeah, right." Replied Robby.

"Hey, my dad beat your dad." Replied Sam.

"Doesn't mean that you will beat me." Replied Robby.

"Well, we'll see about that." Replied Sam.

 **A little bit later, about 1:30ish at LaRusso Auto, in Daniel's office.**

Johnny and Daniel have just finished filling out the paperwork. They are both sitting the chairs of Daniel's desk.

"So glad that we've finally gotten this filled out." Said Daniel.

"Yeah." Replied Johnny. "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Really?" asked Daniel. "What?"

"Well, since your cousin and his biker could have killed Robby, I think he should get a free car as well." Answered Johnny.

"Really?" asked a slightly annoyed Daniel.

"Yeah, Really." Answered Johnny.

"Alright. Come back in a couple hours with your son." Said Daniel.

"Will do." Replied Johnny.

Johnny gets out of his chair, leaves Daniel's office, leaves the dealership, gets in his car, and drives back home.

 **3:15 PM, outside of West Valley High School.**

Robby is waiting outside of the school for his father to come pick him up. His father shows up. Robby opens the passenger door in the right frontal side of the car, puts his backpack on the floor of his seat, gets in, closes his door, and buckles up. Johnny takes off.

"Well, Robby, today is your lucky day." Said Johnny.

"Really? How?" Asked Robby.

"Today, you are getting a free car." Announced Johnny.

"Really?" asked an excited Robby. "From where?"

"Where else? LaRusso Auto." Answered Johnny.

 **40 Minutes Later, at the LaRusso Auto Trade In Lot.**

Daniel, Robby, and Johnny are that the LaRusso Auto Trade In Lot.

"Alright, Robby, let's see if we got anything you are interested in." Said Daniel.

Daniel, Johnny, and Robby walk through the trade in lot until Robby sees something he's interested in.

"This one looks cool." Said Robby, pointing to a Red Toyota Camry.

"It's a 2011 Camry." Said Daniel.

"I think I want this. Let's take it out for a test drive." Said Robby.

 **Five minutes later.**

Robby is driving the Camry, with Johnny sitting up front and Daniel sitting in the back.

"Let's listen to some tunes." Said Robby.

Robby turns the radio on. The song "Since You're Gone" by The Cars begins to play on the radio.

"Oh, this is a great song!" Said Daniel.

"What song is this?" Asked Robby.

"Since You're Gone, by The Cars." Answered Daniel.

"Do you ever listen to them?" Asked Johnny.

"I've heard a few of their songs. They're decent." Answered Robby.

Daniel and Johnny begin to sing along to the song, while Robby laughs.

 **Later that day, around 7ish.**

Robby and Johnny are at home. They have just finished eating dinner and they are watching TV. Suddenly, Robby gets a video call from Yasmine.

"Oh, Dad, I gotta take this call." Says Robby.

Robby gets off of the sofa and walks over to his bedroom and goes inside his bedroom and closes the door and goes over to sit on his bed and answers the call.

"Hi Babe!" Said Robby.

"Hi, you big stud!" Replied Yasmine.

"So, Yasmine, wazzup?" Asked Robby.

"Oh, not much." Answered Yasmine. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got me a car!" Replied Robby.

"A Car? What Kind?" Asked Yasmine.

"A 2011 Red Toyota Camry!" Answered Robby.

"Cool!" Replied Yasmine.

"My dad getting me the license plate tomorrow. How about I pick you up around 5:30 pm tomorrow and take you out on a date?" Asked Robby.

"I would love that!" Answered Yasmine. "Where will we be going?"

"Well, have you ever been to Golf N' Stuff?" Asked Robby.

"I loved that place when I was a kid. I would love to go there!" Answered Yasmine.

"Okay, deal. I'll see you tomorrow, bye bye!" Said Robby.

"Bye!" Replied Yasmine.

Both Robby and Yasmine hang up.

 **The Next Day, at 5:30 PM.**

Robby has just arrived at Yasmine's house. He parks his car right next to the curb near Yasmine's front yard. He gets out of the car and closes the door. He is wearing a pair of Ray Ban Aviator Sunglasses, A Black Button Down Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, A Dark Belt, and a pair of Dark Red Boots.

 _Author's Note: If anyone is curious as to what this looks like(minus the sunglasses), here are these pictures:_ .ca/photos/amanda-buchanan?mediatype=photography&phrase=amanda%20buchanan&sort=mostpopular

Robby gets his cell phone out and texts Yasmine "I'm Here." He puts his cell phone back in his pocket. After 10 seconds, Yasmine comes out the front door. After coming out, she closes the front door.

"Hey Babe, You ready to go?" Asked Robby.

Yasmine looks at Robby and smiles.

"Oh hell yes!" Answered Yasmine.

Yasmine walks down over to Robby. She and Robby put their hands around each other's waist and kiss.

"You look so hot in that outfit!" Said Yasmine after finishing her kiss with Robby.

"Thanks, you like the car?" Asked Robby.

"I love it!" Answered Yasmine.

"Great." Replied Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine get in the car, close their doors, buckle up, and drive over to Golf N' Stuff.


	27. Chapter 27: Robby vs Kyler

**Chapter 27: Robby vs. Kyler**

It is 9:00 PM. Robby is driving Yasmine home and they are just a few minutes away. His sunglasses are in the glasses compartment. He put them in there after picking Yasmine up. They just finished their date at Golf N' Stuff, where they did fun stuff such as play golf, ride go carts, play video games, took pictures in the photo booth, eat at the snack bar, and even rode on the Ferris Wheel, where they kissed. All in all, it was an awesome date.

 **9:03 PM.**

Robby and Yasmine have just arrived at Yasmine's house. Robby parks his car towards the curb. They both get out of the car and close the doors. Suddenly, while walking onto the front yard grass, they both see someone standing in front of the steps to the front door. It is none other than Kyler.

"Kyler, what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Yasmine.

"Better question, What the hell are you doing with that douchebag?" Replied Kyler.

"I just went on a date with him, and it was better than all of the dates I went on with you combined." Answered Yasmine.

"Hey Cryler, where's your fat friend?" asked Robby.

"Better watch your mouth, man, Rhea ain't here to save you." Replied Kyler.

"Wow, still calling him Rhea? I bet you wouldn't have the balls to call him that to his face, you little pansy bitch." Replied Robby.

"Whatever." Replied Kyler.

Kyler looks at Yasmine.

"How could you dump me for this guy?" Asked Kyler.

"Um, for one, he's way hotter than your ugly ass, two, he isn't a pervert, and three, he's an amazing kisser, unlike you." Answered Yasmine.

"Pervert?" asked Kyler.

"Don't play dumb, Sam told me what you did to her." Replied Yasmine.

"Oh come on, you know as well as I know that she sucked my dick." Replied Kyler.

"What girl would suck on a dick as small as yours?" Asked Yasmine.

Robby laughs in response.

"You not only tried to molest a girl, but you made me spread false rumors about her." Said Yasmine.

"Oh, boo hoo." Replied Kyler.

"Boo Hoo? BOO HOO?" Replied an angry Yasmine. "LISTEN HERE, ASSHOLE, I'VE BEEN MOLESTED AND YOU MADE ME MOCK SOMEONE WHO ALMOST EXPERIENCE WHAT I EXPERIENCED, AND THAT IS UNFORGIVEABLE."

"Oh, she had it coming. She was being a bitch, just like you are right now. Plus, she was wearing a dress. Any girl who's wearing a dress on a date is asking for it, just like you probably asked for it." Replied Kyler.

Yasmine is about to respond, but before she does, Robby has something to say.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled Robby.

Robby runs up to Kyler and delivers a spinning wheel kick to his right cheek, knocking Kyler Down and leaving a mark on his right cheek.

"OWW!" Said Kyler.

Kyler puts his hand on his right cheek and gets up.

"You're gonna pay for that." Said Kyler.

Kyler charges at Robby and grabs his legs and slams Robby down on the grass, but Robby slaps Kyler very hard on the right cheek, leaving another mark, and is able to break free from Kyler while Kyler falls to his left.

"Yes! Go Robby, Go!" Cheered Yasmine.

While Kyler is getting back up, Robby backs up a little bit and does the crane stance. Kyler finishes getting back up and laughs right before Robby Crane Kicks him right in the face, knocking him down to the ground again. Kyler quickly gets back up again, and tries to punch Robby, but Robby blocks and dodges every single one of them. Kyler tries to tackle Robby, but Robby sweeps Kyler's Leg and Kyler falls down.

"There's nothing you got that I can't counter, your wrestling's a joke." Said Robby.

Kyler gets back up. Kyler again tries to attack Robby, but Robby blocks his attack, and punches him right in the nose, causing it to bleed. Kyler moves slightly backwards, but charges at Robby again and tries to attack him again, but Robby blocks him again, and punches him in the nose again even harder, which causes Kyler's nose to break and Kyler falls down, putting his hands over his nose in pain while screaming in pain. While Kyler is done on the ground, Robby kicks Kyler 5 times in the ribs, breaking them. Kyler, again, screams in pain.

"Woah, Robby, that was badass!" Said an impressed Yasmine.

Robby backs up to where Yasmine is standing. Once Robby is standing right next to Yasmine, Kyler suddenly stops screaming and starts crying.

"I just got an idea." Said Yasmine.

Yasmine gets out her phone and films Kyler, laying in the grass, crying. After 15 seconds, she stops filming the video.

"Now, Robby, please continue." Said Yasmine.

"I'd love to!" Replied Robby.

Robby walks back over to Kyler and gets down on the ground and punches Kyler in the face 10 times, First Five times in the left, and the Second Five times in the right, giving Kyler 2 Black Eyes.

"Please Stop!" Cried Kyler.

"You promise that from now on, you will leave me and Yasmine alone?" Asked Robby.

"Yes!" Answered Kyler.

"And if your parents ask you what happened to you, you tell them that a car hit you, okay?" Asked Robby.

"Okay." Answered Kyler.

"And if I catch you even LOOKING at her, It won't just be your nose or your ribs, It will be your arms, legs, and neck, you got that?" Asked Robby.

"Yes!" Replied Kyler.

"Good, Now get the hell out of here. Now!" Ordered Robby.

Kyler gets up, and begins to walk over to his house, which is three houses across the street.

"Woah, Robby, that was awesome!" Said Yasmine. "You totally put him in his place!"

"Thanks, Yasmine!" Replied Robby.

"No, THANK YOU!" Replied Yasmine.

Yasmine walks up to Robby and hugs him. Robby returns the hug.

"Thank you for standing up for me, and Thank you for kicking that pervert's ass." Said Yasmine.

"I made that pansy bitch cry!" Replied Robby.

"You sure did." Replied a smiling and laughing Yasmine.

At this very moment, Robby and Yasmine share a very passionate kiss.

"I Love You." Said Yasmine after she and Robby finished the kiss.

"I Love You, Too." Replied Robby.

Robby and Yasmine kiss again.

"Well, Yasmine, I gotta go." Said Robby after finishing the kiss. "But I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Sweetie!" Replied Yasmine.

"Bye!" Replied Robby.

Yasmine goes to her front door and opens it, goes inside, waves goodbye to Robby(Robby waves back), and closes the door. After Yasmine closes the door, Robby gets in his car and goes home.

 **Later that night, in Robby's bedroom.**

Robby has just gotten ready for bed. He is only wearing a pair of boxers. He gets on his bed and tucks himself in. Suddenly, he gets a text. He looks at his phone and sees that the text is from Yasmine. He opens the text message and sees that it is the video of Kyler crying. In the video, there is a caption that reads "Cryler the Crying Pervert" and Robby laughs.

 **Two Days Later, At School.**

Kyler, who is wearing a cast on his nose, is in the hallway. Suddenly, a bunch of students in the hallway start making crying noises, making fun of Kyler for the video of him crying on the grass.

"Hey, Cryler, Have you cried lately?" Asked one student.

Robby is walking in the hallway, he notices this and smiles victoriously.

 _Author's Note: I've decided to edit this chapter, I have changed Robby breaking Kyler's Knee Caps to Breaking Kyler's Ribs, after realizing that it would be too unrealistic for Kyler to be able to limp home on broken knee caps._


	28. Chapter 28: Johnny Meets the Girls

**Chapter 28: Johnny Meets the Girls**

It was Thursday, May 17th, 2018, at 5:00 PM. Yasmine, Sam, and Moon have just arrived at the apartment that Johnny lives at. They get out of the car(Sam is the one driving, by the way). They close their car doors and walk over to the door to Johnny's apartment. Sam rings the doorbell.

 _Meanwhile, inside Johnny's apartment._

Johnny and Robby are sitting down in the living room, watching TV, suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Great, the girls are here." Said Robby.

Robby gets out of his seat and walks over to the front door and opens it.

"Hi Robby." Said all three girls.

"Hi Girls." Replied Robby.

"Can you get your Dad for us?" Asked Yasmine.

"Sure thing." Answered Robby.

Robby turns his head backwards and looks at his father.

"Hey Dad, My girlfriend and her friends would like to have a word with you." Said Robby.

"Okay." Said Johnny. Johnny gets off of the sofa and walks over to the front door, where Robby is standing. Robby goes over to the sofa to sit down while Johnny talks with the girls.

"We're really sorry about crashing your car." Said Sam.

"Well, you should be." Replied Johnny. "You're lucky that your dad is a car dealer who can have cars fixed for free."

"Well, he does kick the competition." Replied a smiling Sam.

Yasmine now decides it is her turn to speak. During the entire conversation Sam was having with Johnny, Yasmine was examining Johnny, surprised to find out that he is actually a very good looking man.

"Umm, Mr. Lawrence, I was the one who was driving." Confessed Yasmine. "I was on my phone, and I crashed into your car, and for that, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I have a new car now." Replied Johnny. Johnny points it out to them.

"Hey, that's a nice car!" Said Moon.

After looking at the car, Sam, Moon, and Yasmine turn their faces back to Johnny.

"Anyway, Mr. Lawrence, my name is Yasmine." Said Yasmine.

Yasmine and Johnny begin to shake hands.

"I'm currently dating Robby." Said Yasmine.

"Robby's told me all about you." Replied Johnny.

Johnny and Yasmine finish their handshake.

Moon decides to introduce herself.

"I'm Moon." Said Moon.

Moon and Johnny begin to shake hands.

"I'm Hawk's girlfriend." Said Moon. "And I'm sorry about the car."

Johnny and Moon finish their handshake.

Sam decides to introduce herself.

"My name is Sam." Said Sam. Her and Johnny begin to shake hands. "I'm dating Miguel."

"He's told me all about you." Replied Johnny.

"I would hope so." Replied a smiling Sam.

Johnny and Sam finish their handshake.

"Well, Mr. Lawrence, it's been nice meeting you, but we have to go." Said Sam.

"Have a good evening." Replied Johnny.

"You too." Replied Sam.

"Good Bye." Replied Johnny.

"Good Bye!" Replied Sam, Moon, and Yasmine.

Sam, Moon, and Yasmine get back in the car and leave. Johnny goes back inside and closes the front door.

"So Dad, What do you think of Yasmine?" Asked Robby.

"She's nice." Answered Johnny while walking over to the sofa. He sits down on the sofa.

 _Author's Note: Yasmine is not nice. Not even close._

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" Asked Robby.

"She's Okay." Answered Johnny. "Ali was way prettier, though."

"Pretty hard to beat the Queen, isn't it?" Replied Robby.

 **Now, back to the girls.**

The girls are all riding in the car, With Sam driving, Yasmine sitting in the right front passenger seat, and Moon sitting in the back.

"Well, I am so glad that we have finally gotten this thing off of our chests." Said Sam.

"I'm just glad that Robby's dad was cool about the whole thing." Said Yasmine.

"Yeah. I'm glad he wasn't a total dick about the whole thing." Replied Moon.

"I don't know about either one of you, but I think Robby's dad is actually kinda hot." Said Yasmine.

"Yeah, he's a DILF." Replied Moon. "Sam, do you think Robby's dad is hot?"

"You know, I wouldn't call him a DILF, but he actually is a very handsome man for his age." Replied Sam.

"I bet he was a total hunk back in High School." Said Yasmine. "He probably had like, 200 different girlfriends or something like that."

"Sam's dad is also really cute." Said Moon.

"You know, come to think of it, he is kinda cute." Replied Yasmine. "If he'd just work out a little, you know, build up his chest and arms, he'd be a total DILF."

"Eww, Yasmine, Gross." Replied a disgusted Sam. "Please do NOT talk about my father that way."

"Oh, come on, Sam, It's normal for humans to talk dirty about people they find attractive." Replied Yasmine. "You think Miguel doesn't talk dirty about you behind your back?"

"That doesn't mean I want to hear it." Replied Sam.

 **Later that night, at Johnny and Robby's.**

Robby and Johnny have just finished eating dinner. They now decide to go back over to the couch and watch TV. On the TV, "Terminator 2: Judgement Day" is playing on AMC.

"So, I bet you're glad that Yasmine, Sam, and Moon have apologized to you." Said Robby.

"Yeah, I am." Replied Johnny.

Robby turns his eyes away from Johnny and looks at the TV Screen.

"This is such a classic movie." Said Robby. "This and the first movie. All the other sequels don't hold a candle to this film."

"I never saw any of the other sequels." Replied Johnny. "I vaguely remember seeing trailers on TV for Terminator 3, and I saw that it had a female termination, right there I was like, Hell No!"

"I can only imagine how cool it must to have been to have seen both films on the big screen when they came out." Said Robby.

"I remember seeing the first Terminator when it came out with Bobby, Tommy, Jimmy, and Dutch." Replied Johnny.

"You and the other original Cobras, huh?" Replied Robby.

"Yep." Replied Johnny.

"Speaking of them, do you have any pictures of them?" Asked Robby.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Answered Johnny.

"Can I see them, please?" Asked Robby.

"Sure." Answered Johnny. "Just let me go get one."

Johnny gets off of the sofa and goes into his room. He opens the drawer and pulls out a group picture from a photo album of him, Bobby, Tommy, Susan, Barbara, Jimmy, and Dutch at the beach during the Spring Break of 1984. After grabbing the picture, he goes back into the living room and and sits down on the couch and hands the picture over to Robby.

"Here you go." Said Johnny.

Robby takes the photo and looks at it.

"That one dude looks like Mark Hamill." Said Robby.

"That's Bobby." Replied Johnny.

"He looks like a really cool guy." Replied Robby.

"And to his right is Tommy and his girlfriend Susan, Her friend Barbara, Jimmy, and Dutch." Replied Johnny.

"Are Tommy and Susan still together?" Asked Robby.

"I have no idea." Answered Johnny.

"Was Ali friends with Susan and Barbara?" Asked Robby.

"They were her best friends." Answered Johnny.

"Speaking of Ali, why isn't she in this picture?" Asked Robby.

"She's the one who took the picture." Answered Johnny.

"Oh." Replied Robby. "Have you seen any of them since High School?"

"Nope." Answered Johnny.

"You bought a laptop the other day, right?" Asked Robby.

"Yes, I did." Answered Johnny.

"You should get on Facebook. I imagine that at least a few of them have accounts." Said Robby.

"I don't know how to make an account." Replied Johnny.

"I'll help you." Replied Robby.

 **8 minutes later.**

Johnny has officially set up his Facebook account. He has put up his profile picture, which is a picture Robby took of him standing up in front of the kitchen with the camera Johnny had bought recently. On the Info part of his profile it reads:

Sensei at Cobra Kai Dojo

Went to West Valley High School

Lives in Reseda, California

Robby goes back to his room. He goes on Facebook and he notices that he has just received a friend request from his father. He immediately accepts it.

Johnny is still in the living room, sitting on the couch, with the laptop on his lap. He is cruising Facebook. He sends Miguel Diaz, Hawk, and Aisha Robinson Friend Requests. They accept almost immediately. Johnny smiles. Johnny decides to look up Daniel LaRusso and sends him a friend request. Daniel accepts the friend request. He then decides to look up Dutch on Facebook, but can't find him. He then decides to look up Bobby Brown, and finds his Facebook page, and sends him a friend request. After sending Bobby a friend request, he looks up Tommy and finds his Facebook page and sends him a friend request as well. He also finds Jimmy's page and sends him a request. He then decides to look up Ali's facebook page and finds the Ali Mills-Schwarber page that Daniel showed him and sends her a friend request. He then decides to look up Barbara and Susan and finds their facebook pages and sends them friend requests. Now, whether if any of these people accept Johnny's friend requests, I'm going to leave that up for the reader to decide, at least for now.


	29. Chapter 29: Getting Ready

**Chapter 29: Getting Ready**

It was around 3:30ish on Friday, May 18th, 2018, just one more day until the tournament. Samantha LaRusso had just gotten home from school. She and her dad have made plans for training after school. She goes inside her house. She goes up stairs to her bedroom and puts her backpack up. She goes downstairs and goes over to her father's personal dojo, where he has been practicing kata. Her father is wearing a dark shirt, a blue jacket, and jeans.

"Hey Dad, are you ready to go yet?" Asked Sam.

"Almost." Answered Daniel. "I just need to grab my bag."

Daniel grabs his bag, and him and Sam leave to go train.

 **Later that day.**

Daniel and Sam are walking in the woods, where there is a lake.

 _Author's Note: This is the same place that Daniel took Robby to in Episode 8._

"You hear that? Hmm?" Asked Daniel. "You hear that? I want you to close your eyes and listen."

Sam closes her eyes.

"What do you hear?" Asked Daniel, 8 seconds after Sam closed her eyes.

"Um, Nothing." Answered Sam. Sam opens her eyes.

"Exactly!" Replied a smiling Daniel. "No phone calls, No Internet, No family arguments, Just you and mother nature. That's why we are here. This is what Miyagi Do Karate is all about!"

Sam smiles.

"Come on." Said Daniel after patting her on the shoulder.

Sam and Daniel go over to a dock near the lake and practice kata. After practicing Kata, they go back to the woods and Daniel has Sam practice her punching skills, which he does by wearing a baseball helmet and vest for Sam to practice punching. They also practice Kata again on a rock, and they practice Kata again on the dock near the lake.

 **A little bit later.**

Sam and Daniel are walking in the woods.

"This is so much fun." Said Sam.

"It certainly is, but don't get too cocky, there's always another lesson to be learned." Replied Daniel.

"Is that a Mr. Miyagi saying?" Asked Sam.

"Nah, I just made that up on the fly, not bad, right?" Replied Daniel.

Sam smiles and giggles.

"So, dad, are we going home?" Asked Sam.

Sam and Daniel stop walking and they stand right in front of a tree.

"You wish, I have a few more things that I need you to do." Answered Daniel.

"What's that?" Asked Sam.

"Shed that duffle bag and get up on this tree right here." Answered Daniel.

"Oh, the tree." Replied Sam. "How could I forget?"

Sam takes her duffle bag off of her back and puts the bag on the ground and walks over to the tree branch and starts to get on top of it.

"All right, now find your balance." Said Daniel.

Sam is now on top of the tree branch. She begins walking on it.

"All right, now show me what we learned today." Said Daniel.

Sam stops walking and is now standing on the tree branch.

"Let's start with a front kick." Said Daniel.

Sam gets in her fighting position and does a front kick with her right foot.

"Not bad, try a round kick." Said Daniel.

Sam does a round kick with her left foot.

"All right, now show me a hook kick!" Said Daniel.

Sam smiles and gets in her fighting position and does a hook kick, but falls of the tree branch and falls on the leaves on the ground.

"Damn it." Yelled Sam.

"Sam, are you all right?" Asked Daniel.

Sam gets up with her hand on her right hip.

"I'm gonna try that again." Said Sam.

"Great!" Replied Daniel.

Daniel gets out his cell phone and starts to walk away.

"Dad, where are you going?" Asked Sam.

"The Lakers are playing the Bulls in Chicago. I'm going to move to a spot with better service." Answered Daniel.

"What happened to no distractions?" Asked Sam.

"Basketball doesn't count!" Answered Daniel.

Sam smiles while watching her dad walk away.

 **Meanwhile, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Everyone has just left the Dojo except for Johnny, Miguel, and Robby.

"Alright, guys, Time for a point sparring match." Said Johnny.

"Yes, Sensei!" Replied Both Miguel and Robby.

"Fighting Positions!" Commanded Johnny.

Miguel and Robby get in their fighting positions.

"Bow." Ordered Johnny.

Miguel and Robby face each other and bow.

"Fight!" Ordered Johnny.

Miguel and Robby begin. Miguel delivers a spinning wheel kick to Robby's face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Point Diaz!" Declared Johnny.

Robby gets back up.

"Fighting Positions!" Ordered Johnny.

Robby and Miguel get back in their fighting positions. Robby does the crane stance.

"Fight!" Ordered Johnny.

Robby delivers a crane kick right to Miguel's face, knocking him down.

"Point Lawrence!" Declared Johnny.

Miguel gets up.

"Fighting Positions!" Ordered Johnny.

Miguel and Robby get back in their fighting positions.

"Fight!" Ordered Johnny.

Robby tries to punch Miguel, but Miguel successfully blocks all four of his attempts and delivers a right handed punch to Robby's Sternum.

"Two Points Diaz!" Declared Johnny.

Miguel smiles.

"Fighting Positions!" Ordered Johnny.

Miguel and Robby get back in their fighting positions.

"Fight!" Ordered Johnny.

Miguel tries to attack Robby with punches, but Robby blocks all of his punches and sweeps his left leg, and when Miguel falls down to the ground on his back, he punches him right in the abdomen.

"Two Points Lawrence!" Declared Johnny.

Robby smirks at Miguel.

Miguel gets back up.

"Fighting Positions!" Ordered Johnny.

Miguel and Robby get back in their fighting positions.

"Fight!" Orders Johnny.

 **Now, back to Sam and Daniel.**

Sam is on the tree, practicing her front kicks and round kicks. She decided to take a break and sits down on the tree. After a few minutes, she gets off of the tree, picks up her bag, and decides to look for her father. She finds her father hand standing on a giant rock. Her father takes his left hand off of the rock and has his left arm facing his left. Sam is confused as to what her father is doing.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Asked Sam.

Daniel looks at Sam.

"Huh?" Asked Daniel.

Daniel falls down on the rock on his back.

Daniel groans in minor pain.

Sam runs up to her father.

"Oh my God, Dad, are you okay?" Asked a concerned Sam.

"I'm fine, Sam." Answered Daniel. Daniel gets off of his back and sits down on the rock, with his legs in front of the rock. "I almost did it."

"Did what?" Asked Sam.

"The two legged kick!" Answered Daniel. "It was one of the last moves Mr. Miyagi ever taught me. The most powerful kick in Miyagi Do Karate."

"How do you do it?" Asked Sam.

"I wish I could show you." Answered Daniel. "Only Mr. Miyagi could do it. You have to balance your whole body on one hand which frees up two legs for the kick. I almost did it once when I was in my twenties, so the fact that I got this close today is pretty damn awesome." Daniel smiles. "How did you do on the tree?"

"I fell a few times, but other than that, great!" Answered Sam.

"Good, I hope that you're ready for the next challenge." Replied Daniel.

Daniel gets off of the rock.

"What's that?" Asked Sam.

"Finding the car." Answered Daniel. "This place is like a maze."

Sam laughs.

 **Later that night, at Johnny and Robby's apartment.**

Robby and Johnny have just gotten home from the dojo a few minutes ago. Miguel is over at his place next door. Robby is sitting on the living room coach, watching TV.

"Hey dad, what are we having for dinner?" Asked Robby.

"Popcorn." Answered Johnny.

"Really?" asked a surprised Robby. "Why?"

"Because we're going to watch a movie!" Answered Johnny.

"What movie are we watching?" Asked Robby.

"Vision Quest!" Answered Johnny.

"Vision Quest? What's that? Some cheesy Star Trek Rip Off?" Asked Robby.

"No, No, No! Vision Quest is a movie about a High School Wrestler who hooks up with this hot 20 something chick!" Answered Johnny. "I found the DVD of it at the thrift store at the strip mall."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting." Replied Robby.

"Hold on, let me go get the movie." Said Johnny.

Johnny goes into his bedroom and grabs the DVD. He goes back into the living room and hands the DVD over to Robby.

"This movie will help pump you up for tomorrow's tournament." Said Johnny.

Robby looks at the cover of the DVD.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Full Metal Jacket?" Asked Robby.

"Yes it is. Matthew Modine." Answered Johnny.

"Okay, I'll watch it with you, but on one condition." Said Robby.

"And what would that be?" Asked Johnny.

"If you make me a hot dog before the movie." Answered Robby.

"Deal." Replied a smiling Johnny.

 **Meanwhile, in Miguel's Bedroom.**

Miguel is waiting on dinner that his mother is making. Suddenly, he gets a video call from Sam. He answers the call.

"Hey!" Said a smiling Miguel.

"Hey!" Replied a smiling Sam. "So, you excited about the tournament, tomorrow?"

"Of course I am!" Answered Miguel. "I will admit, though, I am a little bit nervous about the possibility of me and you facing off against each other tomorrow."

"Don't be." Replied Sam. "If we fight tomorrow, it will be so much fun!"

"Yeah, it will be! I just hope that it won't have any negative impact on our relationship." Replied Miguel.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be silly. Of course it won't have any negative impact on our relationship. I love you and no tournament will ever change that!" Replied Sam.

"I love you, too, Sam." Replied a smiling Miguel.

"And I'm going to love kicking your Cobra Ass tomorrow!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"Oh, Only in your dreams, LaRusso." Replied a smiling Miguel.

"Miguel, dinner's ready!" Called out Carmen in the kitchen. "Come to the kitchen!"

"Oh, I gotta go, But I'll see you tomorrow!" Said Miguel. "Bye Sam!"

"Bye Miggy!" Replied a smiling Sam.

Miguel and Sam make kissy faces at each other and hang up.

"Sam, Dinner is ready!" Announced Amanda.

Sam smiles, thinking about the irony of the fact that Miguel had to stop talking because dinner at his place was ready and now dinner is ready at her house. Sam gets out of her room and goes down stairs to eat dinner.

 **15 Minutes Later.**

Sam has just finished eating dinner and has just gone back to her room. She thinks about what Miguel said to her, and it reminded her that she has to talk to someone else about something similar. She decides to video call that person. The person picks up. It is none other than Aisha Robinson.

"Hi Sam!" Said Aisha.

"Hi Aisha!" Replied Sam.

"So, what's up?" Asked Aisha.

"Well, it's about the tournament tomorrow." Answered Sam.

"Well, what about it?" Asked Aisha.

"Well, you're my oldest friend, and recently, we had a falling out, but everything's great between us now, and there is a possibility that we may face each other tomorrow, and I just want to make sure, that if we do fight, regardless whether you or I win, that we will still be friends and that we won't let the outcome affect our friendship in anyway." Answered Sam. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Answered Aisha.

"You know, Aisha, I was just thinking, Wouldn't it be cool if you spent the night at my place next weekend?" Asked Sam.

"I would love that. I'll see if I can do that." Answered Aisha.

"And maybe we could have our own, personal sparring match, like the end of that old movie, Rocky III." Replied Sam. "Have you ever seen that movie?"

"Yes, My Dad is like, obsessed with Rocky." Answered Aisha.

"My Dad's a big fan as well." Replied Sam.

"I bet. He is Italian American, after all." Replied Aisha.

Sam laughs.

"Anyway, I can't wait for summer." Said Sam.

"Yeah, me too, I have big plans for this summer." Replied Aisha.

"Really? What?" Asked Sam.

"Losing weight." Answered Aisha.

"That's great news!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"I'm going to be going on a diet and I will be exercising regularly. I'm going to be weightlifting, jogging, doing crunches, sit ups, push ups, and jump rope." Announced Aisha.

"That's awesome!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"Yeah. Yasmine and Moon have really encouraged me. Yasmine and Moon feel bad about picking on me in the past, so they've decided the best thing to do is to help me. Yasmine is gonna get me this book about what to eat and what not to eat. I never thought in a million years that I would say this, but Yasmine has become one of my best friends." Declared Aisha.

"That's great to hear!" Replied a smiling Sam.

"Anyway, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." Said Aisha.

"okay. Bye Aisha!" Said Sam.

"Bye Sam!" Replied Aisha.

Sam and Aisha hang up.

Sam closes her laptop, puts it away, gets on her bed, and begins practicing the two legged kick.

 **Later that night, at Johnny and Robby's.**

Robby and Johnny have just finished watching Vision Quest. Johnny gets up from his seat and takes the disc out of the blu ray player and puts it back in the DVD case and closes the DVD case.

"So Robby, what did you think of the movie?" Asked Johnny.

"That was fantastic!" Answered Robby.

"I bet that you're pumped for tomorrow's tournament, aren't you?" Asked Johnny.

"Oh, yes I am!" Answered Robby.

"Well, it's time for us to go to bed." Announced Johnny.

"Okay dad." Replied Robby.

Robby gets up from the couch and goes to his bedroom, while Johnny picks up the bowls that they ate popcorn out of, rinses them, and puts them in the dishwasher.

Once Robby enters his bedroom, he closes the door and takes off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, wearing only his underwear. After taking off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, he grabs his hand weights from out of the closet and lifts them up to his chest 60 times. After performing this weight lifting routine, he puts them back in the closet, closes the closet door, and performs 60 knuckle push ups. After performing 60 knuckle push ups, he performs 60 regular ab crunches. After performing his ab crunches, he performs 60 palm push ups. After performing his palm push ups, he performs 60 sit ups. After performing his sit ups, he goes back to his closet, grabs his weights, gets down on the ground and lays down on the ground on his back, and performs 60 dumbbell floor presses. After performing his dumbbell floor presses, he puts the weights back in his closet, closes his closet door, gets back down on the ground on his back, and performs 60 bicycle crunches. After performing his crunches, Robby decides to call it a night. Robby goes into his bathroom to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth, Robby goes back into his bedroom, gets in his bed, tucks himself in, lays his head down on his pillow, closes his eyes, and falls asleep.


	30. Chapter 30: Karate Time!

**Chapter 30: Karate Time!**

It is May 19th, 2018, the big day. The day of the 2018 All Valley Under 18 Karate Championship Tournament! Johnny is in his car, driving Robby to the tournament. Robby is wearing his headband and is sporting a ponytail.

"Can't believe the day is finally here!" Said Robby, who is sitting in the passenger seat up front.

"You Ready?" Asked Johnny.

"Oh, I was born ready!" Answered Robby.

Suddenly, Robby remembers something.

"You know, dad, remember when I showed you the footage of the 85 Tournament on YouTube?" Asked Robby.

"Yeah." Answered Johnny. "What about it?"

"Well, this morning, I watched footage of the 84 Tournament on YouTube, and I have to say, You did a great job in that tournament. You know, If it hadn't of been for that crane kick, you totally would have had him!" Said Robby.

"Thanks Robby. That means a lot." Replied Johnny.

"Anyway,I can't wait for everyone to see the new Gi's!" Said Robby.

"They're going to love them!" Replied Johnny.

"Also, Dad. I have something I have to ask you." Announced Robby.

"Really?" asked Johnny. "What's that?"

"Well, Yasmine and I have agreed that if I win, she will sleep with me tonight, if it's okay with you." Answered Robby.

"It's fine with me, just wear a condom when you do it with her, okay?" Replied Johnny.

"Deal." Replied Robby.

Robby texts Yasmine that his father said yes.

 **A few minutes later.**

Johnny and Robby have just arrived at the All Valley Sports Arena. Johnny parks his car in the parking lot. They both get out of the car.

"Robby, grab the bags." Ordered Johnny.

Robby grabs both his bag and Johnny's bag out of the car. After doing this, Johnny locks the car doors. They walk over to the front of the building. At the front of the building, Miguel Diaz and Aisha Robinson are there. They are waiting on everybody else.

"Hey guys." Said Robby.

"Hey Robby, Hey Sensei." Replied Miguel and Aisha.

"Everybody else gonna be here soon?" asked Robby.

"Yes, in about 15-20 minutes." Answered Aisha.

"Great!" Replied both Robby and Johnny.

 **25 Minutes Later.**

All of the other Cobra Kai students have now arrived at the front of the building.

"Great, everybody's here, so let's go sign up." Said Robby.

"No, there is one more lesson I need to teach all of you." Replied Johnny.

Johnny and his students go inside the building. Once they get inside, Johnny decides to give them a speech in the hallway.

"You've all learned to strike first, to be aggressive, not be losers." Said Johnny while pacing around his students. "I've taught you to strike hard, put every ounce of your power behind everything you do. But I haven't taught you the third rule of Cobra Kai… No Mercy! The Older you get, the more you're gonna learn that life isn't fair. You wake up one morning feeling great, and then life throws a spinning heel kick to your balls. Takes a big steaming shit in your mouth."

Hawk is grossed out by this last comment.

"You get an F on a test, you get suspended." Continued Johnny. "You fall in love with a girl, and some other dude comes and steals her away."

Robby smiles when Johnny mentions this, thinking about himself stealing Yasmine from Kyler.

"Your car gets set on fire." Continued Johnny. "Just when you think things are going good, everything falls apart. That's how it goes. Life shows no mercy, so neither do we. We do whatever it takes to keep our heads above water. We do whatever it takes to keep moving forward. We do whatever it takes to WIN!"

Both Hawk and Robby smile in response to Johnny's statement about doing whatever it takes to win.

"Remember who you are." Continued Johnny. "You're badass!"

All the Cobra Kai Students start smiling.

"You don't give a shit." Continued Johnny. "You Kick Ass. You're Cobra Kai!"

"COBRA KAI!" Screamed an excited Miguel Diaz.

"YEAH!" Screamed all of the Cobra Kai Students.

"All right guys, lets get down there and kick the shit out of everybody." Said Johnny.

"Yeah!" Said all the Cobra Kai students.

Miguel pulls his white Gi out of his backpack.

"No, Miguel, we aren't wearing those." Announced Robby.

 **A Couple Minutes Later.**

Daniel, Amanda, Samantha, and Anthony have just arrived at the front of the building. They go inside. Samantha and Daniel are both carrying their bags which contain their Gi's. Standing inside the hallway are Daryll, George, Ron, and Sue. They notice Daniel and his family.

"There he is!" Said George.

George, Daryll, Ron, and Sue walk over toward Daniel.

"Hey, Everyone, It's the former champion in the flesh!" Said George.

George, Daryll, Ron, Sue, and everyone else in the hallway start clapping for Daniel.

"Good to see you, Champ!" Said George.

Daniel begins to shake hands with George, Daryll, Ron, and Sue. After shaking their hands, Daniel decides to introduce his daughter to them.

"Okay, everyone, this is my daughter Samantha." Said Daniel while introducing her to his friends. Sam smiles. "She is going to be competing in this tournament."

Sam shakes hands with George, Daryll, Ron, and Sue. She tells each one of them that it is nice to meet them. After shaking hands with them, Sam and Daniel go over to the sign up desk in order to sign up for the tournament.

 **Later that day, in the girl's dressing/locker room.**

Both Samantha and Aisha have finished getting dressed for the tournament. They are both in their Gi's and are wearing their black belts. Aisha walks over to the locker where Sam was at.

"Hey Sam!" Said Aisha. "You ready for the tournament?"

"You bet I am!" Replied Sam.

Sam looks at Aisha's Gi. Her Gi is a sleeveless Black Gi with a Cobra Kai Logo on the back of the upper part of the Gi. The Cobra Kai Logo is a Black and Yellow Cobra with the words "Cobra Kai" in Orange.

"You know, you have a really cool Gi. I really like the colors." Said Sam.

"Thanks." Replied Aisha.

"Is that what all of the Cobras Gi's are going to look like?" Asked Sam.

"Yep." Answered Aisha.

"Cool." Replied Sam. "God Damn it, Miguel is going to look so hot in his Gi."

"Please don't tell me you've turned into one of those girls who brag about how hot their boyfriend is." Replied Aisha.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that he's going to look so hot." Replied Sam.

"Whatever." Replied Aisha.

Both Sam and Aisha giggle.

"Oh, I almost forgot my headband." Said Sam.

Sam pulls the headband out of her bag and puts it on.

"Nice headband." Said Aisha.

"Thanks." Replied Sam.

 **A little bit later.**

"Please Take Your Seats, The Competition Will Begin Shortly!" Announced the voice on the intercom.

Daryll, Ron, George, and Sue are still upstairs, looking down at the arena, witnessing the high turnout of audience members.

"Great Turnout!" Said Ron.

"I'm telling you, it's all about the blue mats." Replied Daryll.

"Yeah, I'm sure word really got around." Replied George.

 **About 7 Minutes Later.**

Daryll is on the stage in the Arena where the tournament is about to take place. He is holding a microphone and is about to start talking.

"Welcome, Everyone, to the 50th Annual All Valley Under-18 Karate Championship!" Announced Daryll.

The audience starts clapping. Among the audience members on one row are Yasmine, Demetri, and Moon. Yasmine is sitting to the left of Demetri, while Moon is sitting to the right of Demetri.

"This has been going on for 50 years?" Commented Demetri. "Am I the only one that's been out of the loop?"

"I'm surprised this has been going on for only that long." Replied Yasmine.

"You love the new mats." Said Daryll.

Daryll chuckles.

Carmen Diaz and her mother, Rosa, get in the back row stands and sit down. Sitting to the right of Rosa is a familiar face that I will reveal very soon.

"All Right, Let's Start by Welcoming all the local dojos competing today. From Granada Hills, All Star Karate." Announced Daryll while reading off of his notes.

The Audience cheers and claps.

While Daryll is making his announcements, Carmen is feeling nervous.

"I'm so nervous." Said Carmen. "What if he gets hurts? What—what if he loses?"

Rosa laughs.

"How can you be so calm?" Asked Carmen.

"Because I know that whatever happens to him, he'll learn from it." Answered Rosa, in Spanish.

Carmen calms down and they both start watching the tournament.

"Also I smoked a joint before we came." Confessed Rosa, in Spanish.

Carmen looks at her mother, somewhat disgusted.

In the front row, Amanda and Anthony are sitting down, to the left of Patricia Stone, the mother of Xander Stone.

"Fighting out of Topanga, we have Topanga Karate!" Announced Daryll.

The audience claps and cheers.

Patricia Stone gets up from her seat and stands up.

"YEAH! WHOO, TOPANGA! YOU KICK SOME ASS, XANDER! WHOO!" Shouted an excited Patricia.

Demetri, Yasmine, and Moon, who are sitting in the middle, look at Patricia in a very WTF way. Anthony and Amanda look at her in a similar way too. Yasmine is thinking about what an idiot that woman is, and that she now knows what to say when the announcer announces Sam.

Patricia sits back down.

"Go Xander." Said an unenthusiastic Amanda while clapping.

The audience stops cheering and clapping.

"From Encino, Fighting out of Miyagi Do Karate, We Have the daughter of former two time All Valley Under 18 Karate Champion Daniel LaRusso, SAMANTHA LARUSSO!" Announced Daryll.

Daniel and Samantha enter the Arena with their Gi's on. The audience is cheering and clapping. Daniel is wearing his classic headband, while Sam is wearing an identical one.

Yasmine gets up from her seat.

"YEAH, SAM! SHOW THAT XANDER STONE PUSSY WHO'S BOSS!" Shouted Yasmine.

Yasmine sits back down.

Sam laughs while she and her father walk over to wear the red karate team are standing. Patricia turns her head and looks at Yasmine in a very offended way.

"Please don't talk about my son like that." Said Patricia.

Patricia turns her head forward and watches the tournament.

Yasmine giggles to herself.

The audience stops cheering and clapping.

"And Finally, From Reseda, returning to the tournament, we have…" Said Daryll before being interrupted.

"Cobra Kai!" the Cobra Kai students start chanting before they enter the ring and they continue chanting while they enter the ring. The group is led by Robby. The audience is clapping and cheering for Cobra Kai. Eventually, the Cobra Kai get in their spot and stop chanting.

"Huh!" Said all of the Cobra Kai Students, once they have stopped and have gotten in their corner, With Robby being the leader, with Miguel being to his left, With Hawk being to Miguel's Left, with Hawk being to Aisha's Left, and Everybody being to the left of Aisha. Johnny gets behind the line.

"Now That's What I Call An Entrance! and A Badass Name for a Dojo. Let's Hear it For Cobra Kai!" Said Daryll.

Robby looks at the stands, and he notices that a familiar person is sitting to the right of Miguel's Grandma(Left from where he is standing, but right from where Miguel's Grandma is sitting down), and that person is none other than Shannon Keene, His Mother!

"Whoo, Go Hawk!" Said a Clapping Moon.

"Go Robby!" Said a Clapping Yasmine.

Shannon waves at Robby, and Robby smiles.

"All Right, Folks. Get Ready. It's Karate Time!" Announced Daryll.

The Audience cheers and claps, and Daryll walks off of the stage.

 **A Few Moments Later.**

Robby is about to fight a member of the red Karate team. The referee walks onto the mat.

"All Right, gentlemen, you know the rules, three points wins." Said the referee. "step on the mat."

Both Robby and his opponent step on the mat.

"And Face Me." Ordered the Referee.

Both Robby and his opponent face the Referee.

"Bow!" Ordered the Referee.

Both Robby and his opponent bow to the Referee.

"Face each other, Bow!" Ordered the Referee after Robby and his opponent finished bowing to him.

Robby and his opponent bow to each other.

"Ready?" Asked the Referee.

Robby and his opponent look at each other.

"And Fight!"

Robby's opponent charges at Robby and tries to punch him, but Robby grabs his arm, kicks him in the armpit with his right foot, which causes his opponent to slightly crouch down, and Robby raises his foot over his opponent's head and moves his foot to the left side of his opponent's face, kicking him there and knocking him down to the ground. The audience claps and cheers.

"How did he do that?" Asked Carmen.

"I don't know, but I'm his mother." Replied Shannon, who is sitting right next to Rosa.

Carmen and Shannon introduce themselves to each other and shake hands.

The Referee points his finger at Robby and says "That's One Point Lawrence!"

Robby's opponent gets back up.

"Fighting Positions." Orders the Referee.

Robby and his opponent get back in their fighting positions. He orders both of them to bow to him, which they do, and to bow to each other, which they also do.

"And, Fight!" Ordered the Referee.

Robby's opponent charges at him again, but Robby kicks him right in the abdomen, knocking him down and scoring another point. The audience claps and cheers.

The Referee points his finger at Robby and says "That's Two Points Lawrence!"

"All Right, Robby, one more and you got this!" Said Johnny.

Robby's opponent gets up. They both get in their fighting positions face and bow both the Referee and each other on his orders.

"Ready? Fight!" Orders the Referee.

Robby's opponent tries to punch Robby with his right hand, but Robby successfully blocks his opponent's punch and punches his opponent's left Ribs.

The Referee grabs Robby's left arm, raises it, and says "Three Points! Winner!"

The crowd claps and cheers. Johnny and his students cheer as well.

"GO ROBBY!" Cheered Yasmine.

Robby smiles.

"ALL RIGHT, ROBBY, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Cheered Shannon. "YOU"RE THE BEST, KID!"

 _Author's Note: See what I did there?_

The next match is between Samantha LaRusso and Xander Stone. Before Sam gets on the mat, Daniel has something to say to her.

"Remember, No Aggression. You let him come to you, okay?" Said Daniel.

Sam nods her head yes.

Both Sam and Xander step on the mat. The Referee has them face him and bow to him. After they bow to him, the Referee has Sam and Xander bow to each other.

"Ready?" Asked the Referee. "Fight!"

Xander charges at Sam and tries to punch her in the forehead with his left hand, but Sam successfully dodges Xander's punch and delivers a hard right handed punch to his abdomen.

"One Point LaRusso!" Said the referee.

"Come On Xander! You Can Do It!" Yelled Patricia.

The audience claps and cheers for Samantha.

"All Right, Sam! That was great!" Said Daniel while clapping.

Sam and Xander get back in their fighting positions and they face and bow to the referee and to each other. Sam does the crane stance.

"Ready? Go!" Said the Referee.

Xander, again, charges at Sam, but Sam crane kicks him right in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Two Points LaRusso!" Says the Referee.

"All Right, Sam, You almost got this!" Said a cheerful Daniel.

Sam and Xander get back in their fighting positions. They bow to the referee and to each other.

"Ready? Go!" Said the Referee.

Xander charges at Sam, gets on the ground, and sweeps her leg, knocking her down to the ground on her back, and when she is down, he delivers a karate chop to her ribs.

"Point Stone!" Said the Referee.

"Come on Xander! Two More and You Win!" Said Patricia.

Xander helps Samantha get back up.

"Come on Sam, Remember what you learned! Find your balance!" Said Daniel.

Sam and Xander get back in their fighting positions, they bow to each other one last time, and Samantha closes her eyes so she can focus and find her balance.

"Ready, Go!" Said the Referee.

Xander begins to charge at Sam, but Sam starts doing her Kata and she blocks every single one of Xander's Punches, Chops, and Kicks, and she kicks him right in the sternum, knocking him down to the ground.

"Three Points LaRusso!" Said the Referee.

Miguel and the other Cobra Kai Students Cheer for Sam. The Audience cheers for her as well.

The Referee grabs Sam's Right Arm and pulls it up, showing the audience that she won the match!

"That is Bullshit! Bullshit!" Screamed Patricia Stone.

"See, I told you your son's a pussy!" Said Yasmine to Patricia.

Patricia turns her head back and looks at Yasmine.

"My Son just got robbed, you bitch!" Replied Patricia.

Yasmine smiles and laughs.

"Bullshit!" Replied Yasmine.

Patricia turns his back forward to continue watching the tournament.

Xander and Sam shake hands after the Referee lets go of Sam, and Xander congratulates Sam on her victory over him.

The Next Match is Miguel vs. a Cutting Edge Karate Dojo Student. The fight begins with Miguel going on the offense against his opponent and he punches his opponent right in the sternum, winning a point.

"Alright, Diaz!" Said Johnny. He and his students cheer and clap for Miguel. Sam and Her father also cheer and clap for Miguel, and so does the audience.

The fight resumes. This time, Miguel's opponent goes on the offensive, but Miguel successfully blocks and dodges everything his opponent throws at him and lands a hard, left handed punch to his opponent's abdomen, knocking him down to the ground. Miguel is awarded another point by the Referee. The Audience cheers, and so does Sam and Daniel and Miguel's Dojo.

"Great Job Diaz! Great Job!" Said an excited Johnny.

The fight resumes again. This time, Miguel delivers a spinning heel kick to his opponent's face, earning his third point and winning the match. The crowd cheers and so does his fellow Cobra Kai Teammates, and Daniel and Sam cheer and clap for him as well.

The next match is Aisha vs. a Krunch Karate Student, who she defeats by sweeping his leg and punching him in the forehead when he is down.

"Okay, THAT was badass!" Commented Yasmine.

The next match is Sam vs. Kev, who is a Cobra Kai student. Sam successfully blocks and dodges everything Kev throws at her, and wins the match 3-0. Her first point was earned by her punching Kev in the sternum, her second point earned by delivering a spinning heel kick to his face, and the third point earned by punching him in the ribs.

The next match is Miguel vs. a Cutting Edge Karate Student. Miguel first attacks him by delivering a roundhouse kick to his face, earning a point. He later earns a second point by sweeping his leg and elbowing him in the forehead when he is down, and he earns a third point by delivering a kick to his sternum.

The next match is Bert vs. Some Older Guy.

"Let's Go, Bert, No Mercy!" Said Johnny.

"Come on Bert!" Said Robby, Miguel, and Hawk.

The fight begins, and Bert's opponent does a backflip. Johnny, Robby, Miguel, and Hawk cheer Bert on, but Bert's opponent does a front flip and kicks Bert right in the sternum with his right foot, knocking Bert down, and Bert's opponent is awarded three points.

"And That Brings us to the Quarter Finals!" Announced Daryll.

The next match is Hawk vs. the guy who defeated Bert. Hawk is filled with rage at his opponent, and after he scores two points on him(the first by sweeping his leg and punching him in the ribs, the second by delivering a kick to his sternum), Hawk scores a Third Point by delivering a Superman Punch to the right side of his head. The Referee declares Hawk the winner.

"Over on Mat 2, Hawk makes the semis!" Announced Daryll.

Hawk screams in celebration. He takes his Upper Gi off and throws it down on the ground, screams, and does a pose, which exposes his ripped abs to the crowd.

"Oh, Damn he is so hot!" Commented a very aroused Moon.

"Oh, please, Robby's way hotter!" Replied an unimpressed Yasmine.

Hawk turns around, and faces the other dojos competing, and makes his Hawk tattoo on his back dance for the crowd, which causes Moon to get even more aroused. Moon is looking at her boyfriend's Back tattoo in total admiration.

"I cannot believe this actually works." Commented Demetri.

"Me Neither." Replied Yasmine.

The next match is Miguel Diaz vs. a guy from All Star Karate. Miguel easily defeats him 3-0, with the first point being a punch to the sternum, the second a wheel kick to the face, and the third a kick to the abdomen.

"Over on Mat Three, Miguel Diaz advances to the semifinals!" Announced Daryll. The audience cheers and claps, as well Miguel's teammates, his sensei, and Sam and her father.

The Next Match is Robby vs. A Topanga Karate Student, Who Robby defeats 3-1. Robby at first scored 2 points on his opponent, but his opponent was able to score a lucky point on him by doing a front flip and kicking Robby in the abdomen. After he gets back up and when the fight resumes, Robby decides to deliver a very hard kick to his opponent's sternum in response, earning his third point. The Audience cheers and claps, as well as Robby's teammates.

"Robby Lawrence advances to the semifinals!" Announced Daryll.

"Woo Hoo, Yeah! Go Robby!" Cheered Shannon.

Robby notices his mother cheering for him and he smiles. The audience cheers for him as well.

The Final Quarter Final Match is Samantha LaRusso vs. Aisha Robinson. The match begins with Aisha going after Sam, but Sam dodges Aisha's punches and delivers a right hand punch to Aisha's abdomen, earning a point. When the fight resumes, Aisha charges at Sam again, trying to kick her, but she misses, and Sam delivers a kick to Aisha's chest, earning a second point. When the fight resumes again, Aisha tries punching Sam, but Sam blocks it, but Aisha decides to sweep Sam's leg, knocking Sam to the ground. While Sam is on the ground, Aisha elbows Sam right in the forehead, earning a point.

"Good Job, Miss Robinson! Just 2 more and you win!" Said Sensei Lawrence.

Sam is somewhat surprised at how aggressive of a fighter Aisha is. She wasn't expecting Aisha to do something like that. Anyway, Sam gets back up. After getting back into their fighting positions, the two bow and resume their match. Aisha delivers a roundhouse kick to Samantha's face, again earning a point and knocking Sam to the ground.

"Great Kick, Miss Robinson! Great Kick!" Said Johnny.

All of the Cobra Kai Students(except Miguel, who has decided to remain neutral in any fight between his girlfriend and a fellow teammate) cheer and clap for Aisha.

"Come On Sam, Find your Balance!" Said Daniel.

Sam gets back up, she and Aisha get back into their fighting positions, they bow, and the match resumes. Sam begins to perform Kata, and Aisha tries to hit Sam, but Sam blocks all of her punches, and punches Aisha's right ribs, earning her third point.

"And Over on Mat 4, Samantha LaRusso is our last semi finalist!" Said Daryll.

Sam and Aisha bow, shake hands, and hug.

"Good Luck, Sam!" Said Aisha.

"Thanks, Aisha!" Replied Sam.

"You're Welcome!" Replied Aisha.

The entire audience says "aww!"

Sam and Aisha finish hugging, and Aisha walks back over to her corner.

"It was a good fight, you'll get her next time!" Said Johnny.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Replied Aisha. "I didn't win, but at least I lost to the only person in the world who I wouldn't mind losing to.

"Aisha, You Did Great!" Said Yasmine in the bleachers. Aisha hears her, she and Yasmine make eye contact and smile and wink at each other.

 _Author's Notes: I hope that you folks are enjoying the tournament so far! The next chapter will cover the semi-finals, which will be Hawk vs. Sam and Robby vs. Miguel. Will Hawk beat Sam? Or will Sam beat Hawk? Can Miguel defeat an uninjured, Cobra Kai Trained Robby? Or will Robby's athleticism win out over the more experienced Miguel? Find out next chapter._


	31. Chapter 31: The Semi Finals

**Chapter 31: The Semi Finals**

Johnny, Robby, Miguel, and Hawk are on the stage. Hawk is standing to Johnny's left, while Robby is standing to Johnny's Right, While Miguel is standing to Robby's Right. Standing in front of them is Daryl, the announcer. Sam and Daniel are standing about 10 feet away from them.

 _Author's Note: I'm not totally sure how many feet away Robby was standing away from Miguel in Episode 10 of Season 1 of Cobra Kai, but my guess is 10 feet. If I'm wrong, Sue Me!_

"Let's give it up for all of our competitors. You're All Winners!" Said Daryl. "We have seen some great fighting today, haven't we? Huh?"

The crowd cheers. After a couple moments, Daryl begins talking again.

"There can be only one true winner, and He or She is standing on this stage right now." Continued Daryl. "Will it be Hawk?" Daryl pauses to look at his card. "Well, I guess it's just Hawk, From Cobra Kai Karate?"

Hawk bows to the audience.

"Moskowitz, It's Eli Moskowitz." Commented an annoyed Demetri.

"Shut up, Nobody Cares." Replied Yasmine.

"Will it be Robby Lawrence, From Cobra Kai Karate?" Continued Daryll.

Robby bows to the audience, the audience claps.

"Go Robby, I know you've got this!" Cheered Yasmine. Yasmine claps while cheering, and Moon and Demetri(lightly) clap for Robby as well.

"Go Robby! Make Mama Proud!" Said Shannon while clapping for her son.

"Will it be Miguel Diaz, From Cobra Kai Karate?" Continued Daryll.

Miguel bows to the audience. The audience claps and cheers for Miguel.

"And last, but certainly not least, fighting out of Miyagi Do Karate, the daughter of Former Two Time All Valley Champion Daniel LaRusso, SAMANTHA LARUSSO!" Finished Daryll.

Sam walks up to Daryll, and reaches her hand for the microphone, and Daryll gives Sam the microphone.

"I just wanted to say, I'm very happy to be here tonight. I've had so much fun, It's been a great experience, and I'm proud of my father's success, and I'm glad that he's gotten so much credit for his tournament victories, but, I think it's time someone else got some credit, so without further to do, I want to give a shout out to the other Former Two Time All Valley Champion who is standing on this stage tonight, Sensei Johnny Lawrence of the Cobra Kai Dojo!" Announced Sam.

The audience claps and cheers. Miguel, Robby, and Hawk clap and smile. Sam walks over to Johnny and gives him the microphone. After giving him the microphone, she walks back to where she was. Her father smiles.

"Hi, Everyone! I'm Sensei Johnny Lawrence of the Cobra Kai Dojo. First off, I just want to thank Samantha LaRusso for giving me the microphone and for giving me credit for being a Former Two Time All Valley Champ. It really means a lot to me." Said Johnny. "You know, it's really an honor to be here tonight. These past 9 months have been a really incredible journey. This all started back in August when I met my student, Miguel Diaz."

Miguel smiles when Johnny mentions his name.

"Let me tell you, this kid was getting bullied by a bunch of assholes, so I started teaching him and other kids like him Karate, and now, he doesn't get bullied anymore." Continued Johnny. The audience claps and cheers. "Cobra Kai is a place where kids can feel like they belong, A place where they won't get picked on for being different. Over this past year, I've watched my students get stronger, gain confidence, and learn how to stand up for themselves. At Cobra Kai, we turn Wimps into Bad Asses. Miguel Diaz, a student of mine who is standing on this stage, is a perfect example."

Johnny hands the microphone over to Miguel. The Audience(including Amanda, Anthony, Demetri, Moon, Yasmine, Miguel's mother and grandmother) claps and cheers for Miguel, Daniel claps for him, and Sam smiles and claps for him as well. Miguel smiles after taking the microphone.

"Hi, everybody, I'm Miguel Diaz, I represent the Cobra Kai Dojo, Along with my friends Robby and Hawk, and also my Sensei, Johnny Lawrence. You know, these past 9 months really have been a journey. I first moved to the Valley with my Mom and Grandma back in August, and one night, when I was out shopping at the Reseda Strip Mall convenience store, these jerks were beating up on me and Sensei Lawrence happen to be there and he saved me. After that, I asked him to teach me Karate and he agreed and he started the Cobra Kai Dojo and he started training me there and eventually, after enduring months of bullying at school from the same guys that Sensei save me from that night in August outside the Strip Mall, I finally stood up to them and kicked their asses!" Said Miguel.

The Audience Claps and Cheers for Miguel. Sam smiles when Miguel mentions this.

"He was standing up for me when he did that." Samantha told Daniel.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Carmen.

"Nothing, he's just saying this because he thinks it will help the dojo get more members." Answered Rosa in Spanish.

"Oh, okay." Replied a relieved Carmen.

"And Now, whenever they see me, They get scared." Continued Miguel. "They're afraid of me now. It's great. That's one of the best things about being in Cobra Kai. Cobra Kai teaches you how to conquer your fears, and once you do that, YOU will be the one who's feared!"

The Audience Claps and Cheers again.

"Cobra Kai really has changed my life. The Values that Sensei Lawrence has taught me not only made me stronger and gave me the confidence to stand up to my bullies, but best of all, Cobra Kai gave me the confidence to ask out the girl of my dreams!" Said a smiling Miguel.

Miguel looks and smiles at Sam right when he says that Cobra Kai gave him the confidence to ask her out. Sam smiles back and walks over to where Miguel is standing. She smiles and giggles while walking over to Miguel.

"Oh Miguel, you're so sweet!" Said Sam.

Sam and Miguel wrap their arms around each other and kiss. The audience claps and cheers while they kiss. Daniel smiles.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Said Moon.

"Oh my god, this is so gross." Said Anthony.

Anthony covers his eyes.

After Sam and Miguel finish kissing, Miguel and Sam take their arms off of each other and Miguel briefly gives Sam the microphone.

"By the way ladies, if any of you are wondering, he's even better at kissing than he is at karate." Said Sam.

The crowd cheers, especially the female crowd.

"By the way, Miguel, you look so hot in your Gi!" Said Sam.

"Aww, thanks Sam!" Replied Miguel.

"You're Welcome, Miguel!" Replied Sam.

Sam and Miguel kiss again.

"Ladies, does he not look hot?" Said Sam to the audience on the microphone after giving Miguel another kiss.

The teenaged female members of the audience clap and cheer. Sam smiles, she and Miguel kiss one more time, she gives the microphone back to Miguel after kissing him, and she walks back to her corner.

"To all the kids in the audience, If you're being bullied, Cobra Kai is the place to come to!" Said Miguel. "Another person who is standing on this stage tonight who has been bullied and who joined Cobra Kai because of being bullied is my good friend, Hawk. Ladies and Gentlemen, Here's Hawk!"

Miguel hands the microphone over to Hawk. The audience claps and cheers for Hawk.

"Hi Everybody, It's great to be here tonight!" Said Hawk. "Me and My Dojo have kicked a lot of ass tonight, haven't we?"

The audience cheers.

"You know, Cobra Kai has really changed my life. Before I joined Cobra Kai, I was relentlessly bullied because I was born with a cleft lip, and I have a scar from the surgery, which you can see right here." Said Hawk. Hawk briefly points to the scar on his upper lip. "But then, a few months ago, I joined Cobra Kai, and while there, Sensei Lawrence told me that if I wanted to be known as something other than a nerd with a scar on his lip, then I needed to flip the script. And That's Exactly what I did! I got this Badass Mohawk(Hawk points to his Mohawk), and also this Badass Back Tattoo!"

Hawk takes his upper Gi off and shows his back tattoo the audience and the audience cheers. Several teenage girls look at it in admiration, including his girlfriend Moon. Hawk puts his upper Gi back on.

"And not only that, I've changed my whole attidude." Continued Hawk. "I'm not the nerdy wuss that I used to be. I'm a lot stronger and more confident than I used to be. Before I joined Cobra Kai, No girl would talk to me. All of them made fun of me. Now, I'm dating the hottest babe in school!"

Moon smiles and claps and cheers right after Hawk says this.

"Oh baby, you're so sweet!" Cheered a gleeful Moon. Hawk briefly looks at Moon and smiles.

"Thanks to Cobra Kai, I went from being a total wuss to a total badass, and you will too!" Finished Hawk.

Hawk tries to give the microphone to Robby, but Robby politely declines.

 _Author's Note: The reason why Robby is declining is because his mother is in the audience, and he doesn't want to disrespect her._

Daryll takes the microphone out of Hawk's hand.

"All Right!" Said Daryll. The crowd cheers and claps. "First Up, Hawk vs. LaRusso!".

Sam bows to her father, Hawk bumps fists with Robby and Miguel, and Sam and Hawk walk over to their corners while Johnny, Robby, and Miguel get off of the stage to go over to their corner off the stage with the rest of the Cobras. Daniel walks over to his corner off the stage as well. Moon cheers for Hawk, while Yasmine cheers for Sam.

"Sam, prepare to face the fury of the Hawk!" Said Hawk while walking over to his corner.

Sam and Hawk are both now in their fighting positions.

"Face me." Ordered the Referee. Sam and Hawk face the Referee. "Bow." Sam and Hawk bow to the Referee. "Face Each Other." Hawk and Sam face each other. "Bow." Hawk and Sam bow to each other. "Fighting Positions." Hawk and Sam get in their fighting positions.

"Ready?" Asked the Referee. "And fight!"

Hawk charges at Sam, but Sam tries to kick Hawk but misses, and she tries to kick him again a number of times, causing Hawk to back up to the Cobra Kai corner, but Hawk successfully blocks all of her kicks and grabs Sam by her left ribs, throwing/pushing her down to the ground and punches her in the abdomen, earning a point. The audience and the Cobras cheer(except for Miguel, who is quiet being he wants to remain neutral in this fight in order to avoid alienating either Hawk or Sam).

"All Right Hawk, That was Great!" Said Sensei Lawrence.

Sam gets back up, and Hawk and Sam return to their fighting corners.

"Sam, Remember what you learned!" Said Daniel.

Sam hears this, and knows what to do.

Sam closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, fighting positions." Ordered the Referee. "Ready? And Fight!"

Sam opens her eyes, and Hawk tries to kick her, but she successfully blocks him and they change corners as a result. Hawk turns around and walks over to Sam and looks her straight in the eye, and he tries to kick her, but she is able to block his kick. She tries to punch Hawk in the head, but he dodges it, so she turns around and delivers a roundhouse kick to Hawk's face, earning a point. The audience claps and cheers.

"Yeah, there you go Sam!" Cheered Daniel.

Hawk gets back up, and walks over to his corner.

"That was a lucky point, It's gonna be your last." Said Hawk while getting back into his corner.

Sam doesn't say anything in response. Hawk and Sam bow to the Referee and Bow to each other, and the match resumes. Hawk tries to punch and kick Sam, but she blocks and dodges everything he throws at her, and delivers a punch to Hawk's sternum, earning another point. The audience claps and cheers. Hawk is fuming mad that he is losing.

"Come on Hawk, you can do it!" Said Robby.

"Focus, Hawk!" Said Johnny.

Hawk and Sam get back into their corners, they bow to the Referee and they bow to each other, and the match resumes. Hawk delivers a Roundhouse Kick to Sam's face, knocking her down and earning his second point. The crowd claps and cheers.

"All Right, Hawk, You Almost Got Her!" Cheered Robby.

"You're gonna do it, Baby!" Cheered Moon.

Sam gets back up, She and Hawk get back in their corners, they bow to the referee and to each other, Sam does the crane stance, while Hawk is planning on delivering a superman punch to her head, the referee says "Ready? Fight!" and before Hawk can be able to deliver Sam his superman punch, Sam crane kicks Hawk right in the face and knocking him down to the ground, earning her 3rd point, winning the match 3-2. The crowd cheers(except for Moon).

"Samantha LaRusso is headed to the finals!" Announced Daryll.

Hawk gets back up, and he(reluctantly) and Sam bow to each other and they go back to their dojo corners. Sam is starting to feel somewhat tired, but she is not going to give up.

"Hawk, you did great, If it wasn't for that crane crap, you would have won." Said Robby.

"Thanks, Robby." Replied Hawk.

"Hawk, you were great. It was a good fight." Said Johnny.

"Thanks, Sensei." Replied Hawk.

"Next up, Lawrence vs. Diaz!" Announced Daryll.

"Okay, Hawk, Aisha, I need the two of you to coach Miguel for this match while I'm coaching Robby, okay?" Requested Johnny.

"Yes, Sensei!" Answer Both Hawk and Aisha.

Johnny turns his head to Miguel.

"Now, Miguel, Robby is my son, and even though I view you as my other son, I have to coach Robby for this fight, understand?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes, Sensei." Answered Miguel.

"Hawk and Aisha will be coaching you." Replied Johnny. "Now, go over to the corner over there!"

Johnny points to the other side of the stage, where Sam and Daniel are standing behind.

Miguel, Aisha, and Hawk go over to the other side of the stage, with Aisha and Hawk standing behind Miguel. Robby and Miguel get on their stage corners on the gold fist on the mat. Robby is thinking about how he must win this fight so he can defeat Sam in the final because Yasmine promised him that she would have sex with him if he won the tournament(Now, Yasmine wouldn't dump Robby for losing, she just would save sleeping with him for another day), While Miguel is thinking about how he needs to defeat Robby in this match so he can test his skills against Sam's and also so he can impress Sam's father if he defeats the son of Johnny Lawrence. Miguel is also slightly worried about the fact that if loses this match, that means possibly 2 things. One, Robby beats Sam and her father will be pissed at him for not defeating Robby, or Two, Sam beats Robby and Johnny will be pissed at him and his fellow Cobra Kai members for doing nothing to talk Sam out of competing in the tournament.

"Face Me." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Miguel face the Referee.

"Bow." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Miguel Bow to the Referee.

"Face Each Other." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Miguel face each other.

Bow." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Miguel Bow to each other.

"Fighting Positions." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Miguel make their fighting positions by holding their fists in front of their bodies(just like their match on the show). Miguel makes a grunting noise.

"Ready?" Asked the Referee. "And Fight!"

Miguel charges at Robby, throwing punches and kicks at him, but Robby blocks and dodges everything Miguel throws at him, pushes Miguel, turns around, jumps, and delivers a kick to Miguel's abdomen, knocking Miguel face down on the ground, earning Robby a point.

"Robby Lawrence gets the first point!" Announced Daryll.

The crowd claps and cheers.

"Yes, There you Go, Robby!" Cheered Johnny.

"Yes! Go Robby, Go!" Cheered Yasmine.

"Great Kick, Robby! Just 2 more and You're in the final!" Cheered Shannon.

"Come on, Miguel, you can do it." Cheered Sam.

"Come on, Miguel, you've beaten Robby in sparring matches before, You can beat him tonight!" Cheered Aisha.

"You can do this Miguel, I know you can." Cheered Daniel.

Miguel smiles hearing Daniel cheer for him and he gets back up. Miguel now has a boost of confidence as a result of hearing Daniel cheer for him. Miguel and Robby get back into their fighting positions.

"Ready? And Fight!" Said the Referee.

Miguel and Robby charge at each other. Miguel tries to kick Robby, but Robby blocks him. Robby in return tries to kick Miguel a few times, But Miguel successfully blocks and dodges Robby's attempts. Robby tries to hit Miguel, but Miguel dodges these attacks as well, and Miguel sweeps Robby's legs, knocking him down. Miguel punches Robby in the abdomen while down, earning a point. The crowd cheers and claps.

"It's okay Robby, you can still do it!" Cheered Yasmine.

"YEAH!" Cheered Aisha and Hawk.

"Woo Hoo! Wait to go, Miguel!" Cheered Sam.

"Alright Miguel, Good Job!" Cheered Daniel.

"Miguel Diaz wins a point! Now, It's 1-1!" Said Daryll.

Robby gets back up, him and Miguel return to their fighting positions.

"Robby, Remember the pitching machine. Don't get hit!" Said Johnny.

"Ready? And… fight!" said the Referee.

The match resumes. Robby and Miguel charge at each other. Miguel tries to punch Robby in the chest multiple times, but Robby successfully blocks every punch Miguel throws at him, and at the last attempt, Robby blocks Miguel's fist with his right hand, and punches Miguel in the ribs, knocking Miguel down and earning himself his 2nd point. The Crowd Cheers. Robby offers his hand to help Miguel get back up, and he accepts.

"That Makes it 2-1 for Lawrence!" Said Daryll.

"YOU"RE GONNA DO IT ROBBY!" Cheered Johnny.

"All Right Robby, One more and you win!" Cheered Yasmine.

"YEAH Robby, You almost got him!" Cheered Shannon.

"Come on Miguel, You can do it!" Cheered Sam.

"Miguel, you can do better than this. What are you doing?" Said Hawk.

"Come on Miguel, Be Strong!" Cheered Aisha.

"Come On Miguel, Stay Focused!" Cheered Daniel.

Robby and Miguel get back into their fighting positions.

"Ready? And Fight!" Said the Referee.

The fight resumes. Robby begins to charge at Miguel, but Miguel successfully delivers a kick to Robby's chest, knocking him down and earning himself his 2nd point. The Crowd cheers.

"It's Now Tied 2-2!" Said Daryll.

"All Right Miguel! One More and You Got Him!" Cheered and clapped Sam.

"Great Kick, Miguel! Great Kick!" Cheered and clapped Daniel.

"YEAH MIGUEL! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Cheered Hawk.

"YEAH MIGUEL, YOU'RE GONNA DO IT!" Cheered Aisha.

Miguel offers his hand to help Robby up, which he accepts.

"It's 2-2, next point wins!" Said the Referee.

Miguel and Robby get back into their fighting positions. Miguel grunts.

"Okay, good luck to both of you." Said the Referee.

"Go Miguel!" Cheered and clapped both Sam and Aisha.

"Come On, Robby, You can do it!" Cheered Yasmine.

"You almost have him, Robby!" Cheered Shannon.

"Win, Robby, WIN!" Cheered Johnny.

"Ready? And Fight!" Said the Referee.

Miguel charges at Robby and tries to punch him 5 times, but Robby successfully blocks all of Miguel's punches, and delivers a hard and fast right-handed punch to Miguel's sternum, knocking him down and earning Robby his 3rd point.

"Point!" Said the Referee. The Referee grabs Robby's left arm and lifts it up.

"Winner!" Declared the Referee. The Crowd cheers. The Referee lets go of Robby.

"Robby Lawrence is headed to the finals!" Announced Daryll.

Miguel gets up, he and Robby shake hands and bow to each other.

"Good Luck, Robby." Said Miguel.

"Thanks!" Replied Robby. "You Did Great!"

Miguel smiles when Robby tells him he did great, but deep down, he is kind of jealous that Robby beat him. Miguel walks over the Cobra Kai corner, Aisha and Hawk follow him.

"You did great Miguel, you almost had him." Said Aisha.

"You were badass throughout the whole fight, man!" Said Hawk.

"Thanks guys!" Replied Miguel.

Robby walks over to the Cobra Kai corner.

"That was a great match, guys." Said Johnny to both Miguel and Robby. "Both of you did fantastic!"

"Thanks, Sensei." Replied Miguel.

"Thanks, Dad." Replied Robby.

 _Author's Note: I hope you folks enjoyed this chapter. The Next chapter will be the last one. The Final Match: Robby Lawrence vs. Samantha LaRusso! Who will win the epic battle? Keep on reading to find out!_


	32. Chapter 32: The Final Match

**Chapter 32: The Final Match**

Robby and Johnny are standing on the black corner of the mat, in front of the red karate students, while Daniel and Sam are standing all the way on the other side of the mat, on the black corner. Daryll, the announcer is standing right behind the gold fist on the mat.

"This is it folks, The Moment we've all been waiting for. The final match to determine who will be victor and champion." Announced Daryll. "Will it be Robby Lawrence(Daryll points to Robby) of Cobra Kai Karate?"

The audience claps and cheers.

"Go Robby! Show That Bitch Who's Boss!" Cheered Shannon. Carmen and Rosa briefly give Shannon dirty looks and simply just brush it off as a woman who is a little too excited about the possibility of her son winning.

Robby smiles, thinking about the irony of the fact that his mother, an ardent feminist, would say something like that.

"Go Robby! I Know You're Gonna Do It!" Cheered Yasmine.

Robby smiles at this too.

"Wrong, WE'RE Gonna Do It!" Robby thought to himself.

"Or Will it Be Samantha LaRusso(Daryll points his hand at where Sam is standing) of Miyagi Do Karate?" continued Daryll.

Sam bows.

"Before this match begins, I just want to mention that Daniel LaRusso, the father of Samantha LaRusso, and Johnny Lawrence, the Father of Robby Lawrence, Faced off in the final match of the 1984 Tournament, with LaRusso winning 3-2! Will Samantha LaRusso recapture her father's victory? Or Will Robby Lawrence Avenge His Father's Defeat?" continued Daryll.

Miguel gets on the stage and walks up to Daryll.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, But I just have one quick thing to say." Said Miguel.

Daryll gives Miguel the microphone.

"I just want to say that this final match is between both my best friend and my girlfriend, and I just wanted to wish both of them good luck!" Said Miguel.

Robby, Johnny, Sam, and Daniel smile. The rest of the Cobra Kai Students clap and cheer, as well as the audience.

Miguel gives the microphone back to Daryll, and he goes back to the corner where he and the rest of the Cobra's(Minus Robby and Johnny, who are on the mat) were standing, right behind the stage.

"All Right!" Said Daryll. "Another thing that I wanted to mention: If Samantha LaRusso wins, She will be the first female to ever win The All Valley Under 18 Karate Championship!"

The Audience Claps and Cheers.

"Good Luck to Both of You!" Said Daryll.

Daniel looks at Samantha.

"Remember, No Aggression, You Just Let Him Come To You. All Right?" Said Daniel.

"Okay." Replied Sam.

Johnny looks at Robby.

"You know what to do. You've trained 3 months for this." Said Johnny.

"Don't Worry Dad, I've been paying close attention to her. She's getting tired. We are going to win!" Replied Robby.

Robby briefly turns around and bumps fists with his fellow cobras, and then turns to the front and gets on the mat and walks over to the gold fist. Sam walks over to the gold fist as well.

"Face Me." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Sam face the Referee.

"Bow." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Sam bow to the Referee.

"Face Each Other." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Sam face each other.

"Bow." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Sam bow to each other.

"Fighting Positions." Ordered the Referee.

Robby and Sam get in their fighting positions.

"Ready? And Fight!" Said the Referee.

The fight begins. Robby charges at Sam, and tries to punch and kick Sam several times, but Sam successfully blocks and dodges everything Robby throws at her, and delivers a hard right handed punch to Robby's abdomen, knocking him down and earning her the first point of the match. The crowd claps and cheers. Hawk groans.

"LaRusso and Miyagi Do get the first point." Announced Daryll.

"Woo Hoo! All Right Sam!" Cheered Amanda.

"That's okay Robby, You can still do it!" Cheered Yasmine.

"You can do it, Robby, Come on!" Cheered Shannon.

Daniel smiles and points his finger at his daughter. Robby gets back up. He and Sam both get back into their fighting positions.

"Remember the pitching machine. Don't get hit." Said Johnny.

"Ready? And Fight!" Ordered the Referee.

The fight resumes. Robby charges at Sam and turns around and tries to kick her in the stomach, but she blocks his kick, and she tries to kick him back, but he blocks her kick. She tries to kick him again, but he dodges it. She tries to kick him in the face, but he dodges it and grabs her by the left ribs and throws her down to the ground and punches her right in the ribs, earning himself a point.

"GREAT JOB, ROBBY!" Cheered Johnny.

"Yeah!" Cheered Hawk.

"Yes, Robby, Yes!" Cheered Yasmine.

"Wooh! That's what I'm talking about!" Cheered Shannon.

Robby helps Sam get back up and they both return to their fighting positions.

"Lawrence and Cobra Kai with the point, Now it's 1-1." Announced Daryll.

"Ready? And Fight!" Ordered the Referee.

The match resumes. Robby charges at Sam and tries to hit her multiple times, but she blocks and dodges every single punch he throws at her, and once she gets her opportunity, she delivers a hard left handed punch to Robby's sternum, knocking him down and earning herself her second point.

"No!" Said Hawk.

"That Makes it Two Points for LaRusso." Announced Daryll.

"Yes! One more and you win, Sam!" Cheered Amanda.

"Come On, Robby, Come on!" Cheered Yasmine.

"Come On Robby, Show Who's Best!" Cheered Shannon.

Sam offers her hand to Robby and he accepts. She helps Robby up. Robby gets an idea in his head.

Sam and Robby get back to their fighting positions, Robby dons the crane stance.

"Oh Shit." Sam thought to herself.

"Ready? And Fight!" Ordered the Referee.

The match resumes. Robby crane kicks Sam right in the face, knocking her down and earning his second point.

"That makes it Two Points for Lawrence. Now, it's 2-2." Announced Daryll.

"Yes! You almost got it, Robby!" Cheered Yasmine.

"Yeah, Robby! You Got Her!" Cheered Shannon.

"Woo Hoo! Robby, You're Gonna Do it!" Cheered Hawk.

"Sam, Remember, Breathe, Focus, Find your balance!" Cheered Daniel.

Sam is inspired by this.

Robby offers Sam his hand to help her up, and she accepts.

Miguel is standing with his fellow cobras, worrying to himself about the consequences of the outcome of the fight. If Sam wins, he fears Robby and even some of the other cobras will blame him for losing the match and not trying to convince Sam not to compete. If Robby wins, He's afraid that Daniel will hate him for not beating Robby.

"Whoever wins the next point will be our new champion!" Announced Daryll.

Sam and Robby return to their fighting positions. Sam starts performing kata.

"It's 2-2, Next Point Wins!" Said the Referee.

"Come on, Sam." Said Daniel while clapping.

"Ready? And Fight!" Ordered the Referee.

The match resumes. Robby tries to kick with his right foot, but Sam blocks him with her right hand. After a brief pause, Robby tries to hit Sam repeatedly, but she blocks and dodges his punches, she grabs his arm and throws him out of bounds. Robby gets up.

"Stop! Out of Bounds." Said the Referee.

Robby gets back in his corner.

"No Point! Out of Bounds." Said the Referee.

"All Right, let's go Sam, Stay focused." Cheered Daniel.

Robby and Sam get back into their fighting positions.

"Ready? And Fight!" Ordered the Referee.

Robby charges at Sam, and sweeps her leg, which knocks her down. While knocked down, she attempts to do the two legged kick, but falls down on her back, and when she is down, Robby gets down on his knees and delivers a karate chop to her abdomen, earning himself the third point.

"YES!" Cheered Johnny and Hawk.

The Audience claps and cheers.

"YEAH ROBBY, YOU DID IT!" Cheered Yasmine.

"Stop!" Said the Referee.

Robby gets back up. The Referee awards Robby the third point, holds up his left arm in victory, and declares him the winner. Sam gets up while the Referee declares Robby the winner and she and Robby bow to each other right after the Referee lets go of Robby's arm. Johnny and his students run onto the stage to rally around Robby.

"YEAH!" Cheered Hawk while he grabbed Robby and hugged him and picked him up. All of the other Cobras rally around Robby, Including Miguel, who is having mixed feelings but is hiding them to avoid causing a scene. Johnny walks up to Robby.

"Dad, I DID IT!" Said an excited Robby.

Robby and Johnny hug.

"Yes, you did, I'm so proud of you!" Replied Johnny.

Daryll walks onto the stage holding the trophy but Sam walks up to him, asking him if she can give Robby the trophy. Daryll let's her take the trophy and she walks over to Robby and hands Robby the trophy. Daryll gets to the corner where Robby and the Cobras are standing.

"Who saw that coming, ah? I know I didn't." Said Daryll on the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, The New All Valley Under 18 Karate Champion, Robby Lawrence of the Cobra Kai Dojo!"

"YEAH!" Cheered Robby while lifting the trophy up in the air in celebration. Yasmine smiles and takes a picture of Robby lifting the trophy in the air on her phone. Yasmine looks at Moon.

"Guess who's going to be banging a karate champion tonight?" Asked a condescending Yasmine, who is rubbing in Moon's face that Robby won the tournament and Hawk didn't.

"Yeah Robby!" Cheered an excited and jumping Shannon in the stands.

"Is there anything you want to say to the people, son?" Asked Daryll.

Daryll offers Robby the microphone and Robby takes it.

"I have a lot to say. First, I want to give a shout out to Samantha LaRusso, she fought hard throughout this whole tournament, She did great!" Said Robby.

Sam and Daniel both smile.

"I also want to thank her for handing me the trophy, that was very nice of her. I also want to thank my mother for coming to the tournament(Robby looks at his mother in the stands). Mom, I love you, and I miss you!" continued Robby.

Shannon smiles and claps.

"I love and miss you too, Robby." Replied Shannon.

"And I also want to give a shout out to my girlfriend, who is in the stands(Robby lifts the trophy up again), YO YASMINE, I DID IT!" Continued Robby. He lowers the trophy.

Yasmine smiles and claps.

"And last, but definitely not least, I want to thank the two greatest men I have ever met. I want to thank my sparring partner, my best friend, and the brother that I never had, Miguel Diaz, and I want to thank my Father, Sensei Johnny Lawrence, because without these two great men, I wouldn't be here tonight. So, this trophy goes to my father, Sensei Johnny Lawrence, and Cobra Kai!" Said Robby.

Robby hands the trophy over to Johnny. Robby also gives Daryll the microphone back. The other Cobras start chanting "Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai! Cobra Kai!" and Robby and Johnny join the chant. Miguel walks over to Daniel and Sam.

"Look, Mr. LaRusso, I'm sorry that I didn't beat him." Said Miguel.

"Miguel, it's okay. I'm not mad at all." Replied Daniel.

"Wait, you're not?" asked a surprised Miguel.

"No, Of Course Not." Answered Daniel. "Both you and Sam fought honorably throughout the entire tournament. Neither one of you needed to win in order to make me proud."

Miguel, who is relieved that Daniel is not angry at him, smiles.

"So, You're proud of me?" Asked Miguel.

"Yes, I Am." Answered Daniel.

"Thank you so much, Mr. LaRusso." Replied a smiling Miguel.

Miguel and Daniel share a brief hug. After their hug, Miguel and Sam share a hug and a kiss.

"You did great, Miguel." Said Sam.

"You did great, too, Sam." Replied Miguel.

Miguel and Sam share another kiss. After their kiss, Miguel and Sam go over to the trophy place to collect their trophies.

Robby walks off of the mat, and Yasmine gets out of her seat and out of the bleachers and she and Robby hug and kiss.

"You Kicked Ass. I Knew you would win!" Said Yasmine.

 _Author's Note: Robby is holding Yasmine in his arms in a similar fashion to how Daniel held Ali in the make up scene at Golf N'Stuff in the original movie._

"I bet you now feel 100 percent vindicated in ditching that loser Cryler for a real stud like me, Don't You?" Said Robby.

"Oh, please, that bitch couldn't even wipe your ass." Replied Yasmine.

Robby giggles, and he and Yasmine share another passionate kiss.

Shannon walks up to Robby and Yasmine.

"Um, hi Robby, sorry to interrupt." Said Shannon.

Robby and Yasmine stop kissing, and Robby lets go of Yasmine.

"Oh, Hi Mom, This is Yasmine." Replied Robby.

"Hi!" Said Shannon.

"Hi!" Replied Yasmine.

Shannon and Yasmine shake hands.

"My Name's Shannon, by the way." Said Shannon.

"Nice to meet you!" Replied Yasmine.

Shannon and Yasmine finish their handshake.

"Well, Robby, I'll wait for you outside." Said Yasmine.

"I'll be outside after I get my shower." Replied Robby.

"Okay." Replied Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine share another kiss, and Yasmine goes outside. Robby smiles and thinks about the fact that he and Yasmine are going to bang. He turns his head face front and makes eye contact with Shannon.

"Look, Robby, I'm Sorry about everything." Said Shannon.

"It's okay, Mom." Replied Robby.

Johnny walks over to Robby and Shannon.

"Hi, Johnny." Said Shannon.

Johnny gives her a dirty look. Robby notices.

"Dad, it's okay, she's sorry." Said Robby.

Johnny smiles.

"So, Shannon, are you on Facebook?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes, I am!" Answered Shannon.

"I'll send you a request." Replied Johnny.

"Okay." Replied Shannon.

Robby smiles.

Daniel LaRusso walks up to Johnny, Robby, and Shannon.

"Robby, you did great." Said Daniel. "You fought honorably throughout the entire tournament, and I liked it when you did the crane kick."

"Thanks, Mr. LaRusso." Replied a smiling Robby. "Well, I gotta go hit the showers, see you guys later."

Robby leaves the arena and goes into the locker room.

"Hi, I'm Shannon. I'm Robby's mother and Johnny's ex." Said Shannon.

She and Daniel shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Shannon." Replied Daniel.

"Nice to meet you, too." Replied Shannon. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone."

Shannon walks away.

"Johnny, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I jacked up the rent to your dojo, and that I'm sorry that I argued to uphold the ban on Cobra Kai. Your students fought with honor, and Your Son Beat My Daughter Fair and Square." Said Daniel.

"It's Okay Man, and I'm sorry that I spray painted that dick on your billboard." Replied Johnny.

Daniel smiles. Both him and Johnny walk over to the men's locker room and go inside.

 **One Moment Later.**

Miguel and Sam have just gotten their trophies, and they walk over to Carmen and Rosa, who are standing in front of the bleachers. Miguel hugs his grandma, and after hugging his grandma, he hugs his mother.

"You were amazing." Said Carmen.

"Thanks, Ma." Replied Miguel. "Oh, there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Hi, I'm Samantha." Said Sam. Sam offers Carmen a handshake. She and Carmen shake hands. "I'm Miguel's girlfriend."

"Miguel has told me all about you." Replied Carmen.

"I would hope so." Replied a smiling Sam.

Sam finishes her handshake with Carmen, and after finishing her handshake with Carmen, she shakes Rosa's hand.

"Very nice to meet you." Said Rosa in Spanish.

"Very nice to meet you too." Replied Sam in Spanish.

Sam turns her head backward, and she notices her mother chit chatting with Shannon. Anthony looks very bored. Shannon and Amanda say goodbye to each other. Amanda and Anthony walk up to Sam, Miguel, Carmen, and Rosa.

"Hi, I'm Amanda LaRusso, Samantha's Mother." Said Amanda to Carmen and Rosa. She shakes hands with Carmen.

"Hi, I'm Carmen Diaz, Miguel's Mother." Replied Carmen.

"Nice to meet you." Replied Amanda.

"Nice to meet you too." Replied Carmen.

Amanda finishes her handshake with Carmen. After finishing her handshake with Carmen, she shakes hands with Rosa.

"Nice to meet you." Said Rosa in Spanish.

Amanda smiles.

"Nice to meet you, too." Replied Amanda, in English.

"Mom, can we go soon?" Asked Anthony.

"Oh, this is my son, Anthony." Said Amanda.

Carmen and Rosa smile.

"Amanda, do you and your family have dinner plans tonight?" Asked Carmen.

"No, as a matter of fact." Answered Amanda.

"We're going to eat at Las Fuentes. Would you like to join us?" Asked Carmen.

"Why, certainly." Answered a smiling Amanda.

"Hell Yeah!" Said Anthony.

"I would love too." Said Sam.

Sam looks at Amanda.

"Mom, can you hold my trophy for me, please?" Asked Sam. "I need to go take a shower and change."

"Sure thing, Sam." Answered Amanda.

Sam hands her trophy over to Amanda and she goes over to the Women's Locker Room.

Demetri shows up right after Sam leaves.

"Hey Man, there he is!" Said Demetri.

Miguel hands his trophy over to Carmen, and after doing that, he walks over to Demetri and He and Demetri share a brief hug.

"Listen, I'm reconsidering joining Cobra Kai." Announced Demetri after finishing his brief hug with Miguel. "I'm still not into the idea of getting hit in the face and all, but I respect the safety-in-numbers aspect of joining a gang."

"I'm glad to hear that." Replied Miguel.

"Oh, and great job not sucking." Replied Demetri.

"Thanks Man." Replied Miguel.

Demetri leaves. Miguel walks up to his mother.

"Hey mom, I'm going to take a shower and change." Said Miguel.

"Okay Miggy." Replied Carmen.

Miguel walks over to the Men's Locker Room.

"Oh, Carmen, I'll text Daniel about dinner." Said Amanda.

"Thank you." Replied Carmen.

 **Later that night.**

Robby has just walked out of the building. He is not wearing his ponytail anymore. He is all dressed up in street clothes and his carrying his bag. He sees Yasmine waiting outside.

"Hey Babe, You ready to go?" Asked Robby.

"Hell Yeah." Answered Yasmine.

Robby and Yasmine walk over to Yasmine's car in the parking lot. Yasmine hands Robby the keys.

"You want me to drive?" Asked an excited Robby.

"Of Course, You're The Champion, after all." Answered Yasmine.

Robby unlocks Yasmine's car, and he puts his bag in the backseat, where he notices Yasmine's bag is there too. Robby closes the back passenger door and he opens the driver's door and gets in the driver's seat, while Yasmine gets in the front passenger seat adjacent to the driver's seat. They both close their doors.

"I see you got yourself a bag." Commented Robby.

"You better bet I did pack my stuff." Replied Yasmine.

"Did you pack condoms?" Asked Robby.

"You bet your sexy ass I did." Answered Yasmine.

Robby smiles and laughs for a moment.

"Do your parents know where you're going to be tonight?" Asked Robby.

"Hell No!" Answered Yasmine. "My folks think I'm spending the night at Moon's."

Robby laughs and smiles.

"That's my girl." Replied Robby.

Robby and Yasmine share a kiss.

"So, where do you want to go eat at before I take you home with me?" Asked Robby.

"I'll let you pick." Answered Yasmine.

"How about Outback Steakhouse?" Asked Robby.

"Hell Yes!" Answered Yasmine.

Robby starts the car, gets out of the parking lot, and drives off.

 **Even Later That Night, at the Cobra Kai Dojo.**

Johnny Lawrence is sitting in his office at the dojo, drinking some orange juice in celebration. Robby's Trophy is on his desk. He is thinking about how happy he is that his son, Robby, like his father before him, is now the All Valley Under 18 Karate Champion. He is also thinking about how great his life has become. He not only runs a successful karate dojo, but he also now has a great relationship with his son and has also buried the hatchet with Daniel LaRusso, and at the same time, he is also thinking about the fact that he has finally beaten LaRusso, Fair and Square.

"I'm finally starting to make everything work!" Johnny thought to himself.

Suddenly, Johnny hears the door open. Becoming curious, Johnny gets out of his seat and walks out of the door to his office.

"Robby?" Asked Johnny.

Johnny instead sees a shadowy figure dressed in black standing in front of the doorway.

"Congratulations." Said the shadowy man in black.

Johnny walks up a little bit closer, recognizing the man's voice.

"You did what I always thought you could do." Continued the shadowy man in black.

Johnny stops walking and stands still.

The shadowy figures turns and faces Johnny.

"You won." Continued the shadowy figure.

Johnny is horrified.

"Please don't be who I think you are." Johnny thought to himself.

"Cobra Kai is back where it belongs." Continued the shadowy man in black. The man walks closer to Johnny. "Back On Top. Everyone closed the book on us. They thought we were done."

Johnny still looks horrified.

"But now they see…" continued the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure walks up closer so Johnny can clearly see him, and the shadowy figure turns out to be who Johnny feared it was, SENSEI JOHN KREESE, smoking a cigar. Kreese takes the cigar out of his mouth.

"That the real story has only just begun." Finished Kreese.

Johnny and Kreese look at each other right the eyes.

"Oh, Shit!" Johnny thinks to himself.

 **To Be Continued in Robby The Cobra Part II.**


End file.
